カカシ - Kakashi & OC
by MoonChildwolf
Summary: Neha est orpheline de guerre du village d'Ame mais ayant grandi a Kusa. Suite à une attaque de l'Akatsuki sur son village, Neha va rejoindre Konoha afin d'y trouver de l'aide. Là-bas, elle rencontrera Kakashi Hatake mais elle apprendra surtout à se connaître elle-même; son pouvoir, ses origines... More? Go read!
1. Prologue

Dans une grange à côté d'une rivière s'échappait des petits cris aigus ainsi que des pleurs incessants. A deux endroits différents, dans la paille, deux petites têtes coiffées de quelques maigres poils roux sortaient de vieux torchons dans lesquels ils étaient emmitouflés. Au milieu, une femme était étalée par terre. Elle ne bougeait pas. Ses grands yeux livides fixaient le plafond, sa belle chevelure rousse était pleine de sueur et de paille et ses jambes nues étaient écartées autour d'une mare de sang. Sans les plaintes des nourrissons sur ce nouveau monde qui s'offrait à eux, la scène aurait pu être d'un calme remarquable.

Plusieurs heures passèrent avant que l'une des deux petites créatures daigne bien cesser ses cris. Mais l'autre continuait sans cesse.

Soudain, des aboiements vinrent se mêler aux cris entêtants du nourrisson. L'animal à quatre pattes, la truffe au sol, venait de rentrer dans la grange. Il s'arrêta au-dessus de l'enfant qui pleurait toujours. Il le porta délicatement dans sa gueule et sortit en courant. Il traversa les champs pendant quelques courtes minutes avant de s'arrêter, la queue remuante, au pied d'un vieillard au large chapeau de paille. Ce dernier se baissa et attrapa le nourrisson avant de le cajoler doucement dans ses bras. Partant de la campagne d'Ame, le village caché de la pluie, l'enfant accompagna alors le vieillard et son chien sur leur route jusqu'à leur domicile situé à Kusa, le village caché du pays de l'herbe.

Trop vieux pour prendre correctement soin du nourrisson, le vieillard laissa la petite créature aux bon soin de l'orphelinat de Kusa.

C'est donc dans cet endroit que la petite chose grandit passant du frêle nourrisson à l'adorable petite fille aux cheveux rouges et aux pointes orangées et aux étranges tatouages qui se rependaient sur son corps que l'on nomma « Neha ».

Son enfance se passe tranquillement jusqu'à l'éclat de la Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja qui prenait notamment comme champ de bataille le petit pays de l'herbe. La vie paisible se transforma en vie emplie de peur où il ne fallait que se cacher. Grandir dans ces conditions, malgré la protection du village par les quelques ninjas de Kusa et certains ninjas de Konoha, était vraiment difficile et très loin d'être agréable.

Peu avant la fin de la guerre, le village réussit à être détruit, ainsi que l'orphelinat qui tomba en lambeaux. Parmi ces lambeaux, on pouvait apercevoir le corps frêle de Neha.

Alors que le village était en panique, que tous les habitants courraient dans tous les sens afin de sauver ce qui pouvait encore être sauvé des femmes, des hommes, des enfants, des animaux, de la nourriture, des objets de famille, trois ninjas avec les bandeaux de Konoha traversèrent la fumée qui bordait Kusa. Un homme blond, un garçon aux cheveux gris et une petite brune, ceux grâce à qui la guerre sans fin venait de prendre un terme, se dispersèrent à travers le village afin de venir en aide aux habitants.

C'est comme ça que le jeune garçon aux cheveux gris trouva le corps inerte de Neha. Sentant encore une présence de vie dans le corps de cette dernière, il l'extirpa des décombres et le reposa doucement au sol. La jeune fille aux cheveux de feu reprit légèrement conscience et pût ouvrir de peu les yeux ainsi qu'entendre correctement ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

 _Kakashi ?!_

Lança la petite brune au bandeau de Konoha, alors qu'elle courrait vers eux.

 _Rin, elle a besoin de ton aide…_

La brune s'agenouilla en face de Kakashi, laissant le corps frêle de Neha entre eux. Rin plaça ses mains au-dessus du buste de celle qui avait besoin d'aide et de la lumière verte se rependit sur le corps de cette dernière. Neha était encore très faible mais retrouva au fond d'elle l'espoir de vivre qui était en train de se réanimer doucement. Elle put ouvrir les yeux avec plus de facilité et en profita pour regarder les personnes qui l'entouraient. Elle regarda Rin, puis Kakashi. Son regard se fixa sur l'enfant aux cheveux gris.

 _Rin, Kakashi, tout va bien ?_

Neha ne put tourner la tête pour voir apparaître l'homme blond qui venait d'arriver derrière la petite brune.

Kakashi hocha sérieusement la tête et se releva les poings serrés. Le regard de Neha eu la force de suivre le mouvement du garçon.

 _Oui, Minato-sensei, Rin s'en occupe._

Le regard de l'enfant aux cheveux gris se déplaça vers la brune puis vers Neha. Quand il la regarda, son regard se détendit. Neha allait vivre, elle en avait la certitude. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle referma les yeux, à bout de forces, tandis que Kakashi venait de s'éclipser.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Arrivée à Konoha

Elle voyait au loin l'immense arche qui arborait en son sommet le symbole de Konoha. Elle s'en rapprochait de plus en plus mais avec beaucoup de mal. Elle n'était plus très loin, pourtant elle n'en pouvait plus. Sa main gauche tenait son ventre et du sang coulait abondamment entre ses doigts. Son corps entier était couvert de boue et salement amoché. Sa main droite serrait de toutes ses forces restantes son bandeau au symbole du pays de l'herbe. Sa démarche était irrégulière et de plus en plus difficile. Il ne lui restait que quelques mètres à faire avant d'entrer dans le village de Konoha. Mais avant d'accomplir ces derniers mètres, son corps, à bout de forces, s'écroula au sol de tout son poids. Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas réussi à tenir une promesse, pourtant si proche du but. C'est ce qui résonna une dernière fois dans sa tête avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance.

.

La jeune femme aux cheveux de feu reprit doucement connaissance. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle pouvait tout de même entendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle sentit une présence proche d'elle, ce qui la fit se crisper. Un petit gémissement de douleur émana de sa gorge et ses yeux encore fermés se froncèrent. Elle sentit soudainement la présence se déplacer avant d'entendre une porte s'ouvrir.

 _Kakashi-sensei ! Elle vient de se réveiller !_

 _Très bien, va prévenir le Hokage._

Elle sentit la première présence sortir et en laisser place à une autre. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent petit à petit, après les avoir fait cligner plusieurs fois. Elle regarda d'abord le plafond, puis de chaque côté et enfin en face d'elle. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul en voyant un jeune homme se tenir face à elle. Elle respira difficilement en regardant la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait, ce qu'elle faisait allongée dans un lit blanc parmi d'autres encore vides.

 _Tout va bien, reprend ton calme. Je m'appelle Kakashi et…_

La jeune femme toisa l'homme aux cheveux gris en face d'elle. Il portait un masque qui recouvrait le bas de son visage et un bandeau qui cachait son œil gauche. Sans le symbole de Konoha présent sur son bandeau, la jeune femme ne l'aurait pas trouvé très rassurant.

 _Où suis-je ?_ Demanda-t-elle, encore un peu paniquée.

 _Tu es à l'hôpital de Konoha._ Répondit calmement l'homme.

En voilà une bonne nouvelle. Elle avait finalement atteint son but. Elle reprit alors une respiration calme pendant quelques secondes, avant de repenser à ce qui avait pu l'amener ici. Elle revit alors tout : le village de Kusa détruit, la route tortueuse jusqu'à Konoha et finalement elle, s'écroulant de tout son long devant l'arche du village. A ce moment-là, ses yeux s'affolèrent et sa respiration ne se contrôla plus. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues et ses poings serrèrent les draps.

 _Mon village…_

 _Tout va bien,_ annonça calmement l'homme aux cheveux gris, _en voyant le bandeau que tu transportais et ton état, une équipe de nombreux ninjas de Konoha s'est rendue à Kusa._ Il marque une pause. _Ton village à subit de lourdes pertes et de conséquentes destructions, mais des équipes sont encore sur place pour aider les villageois. Quand nos shinobis sont arrivés à Kusa, l'ennemi avait déjà quitté les lieux…_

Une fois de plus, la jeune femme se sentit rassurée et se calma quelque peu. Elle avait tout de même encore un mal-être, notamment vis-à-vis des villageois qu'elle avait abandonné pour venir prévenir Konoha. Son regard s'était perdu dans le vide le temps qu'elle ressassait tout ça. La voix de l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce la sortit de ses pensées, mais elle n'osa pas encore redresser la tête vers lui.

 _Tu t'appelles Neha, c'est bien ça ?_ Cette phrase attira tout de suite l'attention de la jeune femme et elle put enfin regarder l'homme dans les yeux mais avec une mine totalement étonnée. L'œil visible de l'homme se plissa, ce qui laissa devinait qu'il souriait. _Tu es une vraie héroïne à Kusa ! Tout le monde semble t'admirer comme leur sauveuse !_

Neha écarquilla encore plus les yeux face aux dires du jeune homme, puis les baissa soudainement tandis que ses joues devenaient légèrement roses. Puis sa mine redevint triste.

 _Pourtant je n'ai pas réussi à protéger le village et je l'ai abandonné pour venir vous prévenir…_

 _Alors toi, tu m'agaces déjà ! Je ne vais pas te faire la morale, mais tu m'as l'air pourtant assez grande_ _pour savoir que ce que tu dis sont de belles conneries !_

Après s'être faite envoyer paître par Kakashi, Neha baissa encore plus la tête et afficha une moue boudeuse. « Kakashi » ? Pourquoi ce nom, résonnant dans sa tête, semblait tout à coup lui dire quelque chose ?

 _Enfin bref, quand tu seras prête à retourner à Kusa, je pourrais te raccompagner, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, j'aimerais bien me rendre dans ce village sans qu'il ne soit détruit, pour une fois…_

En écoutant le jeune homme, Neha se redressa vivement. « Mais oui, bien sûr ! » pensa-t-elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda l'homme aux cheveux gris avant de s'adresser à lui pour qu'il puisse confirmer ses pensées :

 _Tu t'appelles Kakashi c'est bien ça ? C'est toi et ton équipe qui avez détruit le pont de Kannabi dans le pays de l'herbe et qui avez permit de stopper la troisième grande guerre ninja ? Et c'est toi aussi qui m'a sortie des décombres de l'orphelinat où je vivais à Kusa…_

Au final, sa réponse importait peu. Neha savait grâce aux livres d'Histoire qu'il avait, avec son équipe, détruit ce fameux pont. Quant à sa deuxième affirmation, elle n'avait aucuns doutes : son évocation de Kusa détruit, les cheveux gris en bataille, le masque sur la moitié du visage et le prénom « Kakashi » … ça ne pouvait être que lui. Il avait juste grandi. Tout comme elle d'ailleurs… Neha regarda l'homme aux cheveux gris et vit son œil droit écarquillé. Elle baissa alors la tête.

 _Oui, vous ne devez probablement pas vous en souvenir, c'était il y a bien longtemps…_

A l'entente du soudain vouvoiement de la jeune femme, Kakashi ferma son œil droit, mit sa main droite dans sa nuque et secoua sa main gauche.

 _Oulala, pas de ça entre nous, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas mais je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça ! Surtout venant de quelqu'un qui a sûrement le même âge que moi !_ Kakashi reprit son calme ainsi qu'une position normale et regarda doucement la jeune femme. Il hocha la tête. _Si je m'en souviens, d'ailleurs, maintenant que tu le dis, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu ne pas faire le rapprochement je ne peux pas oublier cette chevelure rouge et orangée ainsi ton tatouage sur le front… Tout comme ceux qui semblent parcourir ton corps…_ Dit-il en regardant les mains tatouées de nombreux petits symboles de Neha.

La jeune femme eu les joues quelque peu rosées quand il évoqua son corps. Puis elle reprit ses esprits.

 _Je vous remercie alors de m'avoir sauvé la vie_ …

Neha ne prit pas en compte ce que lui avait précédemment dit l'homme. Pour elle, il était normal qu'elle le vouvoie il lui avait sauvé la vie et il était forcément un ninja accompli vu ses précédents exploits. Pour appuyer son remerciement, la jeune femme inclina son buste vers l'avant. Mais à ce moment-là, Neha se crispa et laissa échapper un cri de douleur qu'elle tenta d'étouffer entre ses dents. Une tâche de sang qui semblait provenir de son abdomen traversa les draps.

Au même moment, la porte de la chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une jeune fille aux cheveux courts roses et derrière elle, une femme aux cheveux blonds coiffés en deux couettes dans son dos.

Neha se mit à tousser violement et aussitôt, la fille aux cheveux roses accouru auprès d'elle. Elle la refit s'allonger doucement dans le fond de son lit et positionna ses mains au-dessus de la plaie. Une lumière verte apparut et les yeux froncés de Neha s'adoucirent petit à petit. La jeune fille épongea ensuite manuellement le surplus de sang.

 _Il ne faut pas encore trop vous agiter, vous êtes encore faible et assez gravement blessée._ Conseilla la demoiselle.

La blonde qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce prit place de l'autre côté du lit. Neha se retrouvait maintenant encerclée par ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

 _Merci Sakura._ La femme hocha la tête en regardant la fille aux cheveux rose en face d'elle. Puis elle vint porter son regard sur Neha. _Bonjour, je m'appelle Tsunade et je suis le Hokage cinquième du nom. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui est arrivée au village d'où tu viens. On m'a fait part des prouesses dont tu as fait preuve pour aider Kusa. Même si cela n'a pas été suffisant, les remerciements se font entendre au village pour avoir prévenu Konoha et avoir évité le pire. Nous aidons maintenant Kusa à se reconstruire et nous enquêtons sur ce qu'il s'est passé pour que le village soit dans un tel état. Seulement, personne ne se souvient de qui était à l'origine de ce désastre, si ce n'est qu'il y avait deux hommes. Aurais-tu d'autres informations qui pourraient nous être utiles ?_

Neha écouta attentivement l'Hokage. Elle se concentra sur la dernière information que la blonde lui transmit et hocha la tête.

 _Oui. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je me souviens que les deux hommes portaient tous les deux des manteaux noirs avec des nuages rouges… Oh et si je me souviens bien, l'un d'eux était particulièrement étrange… Sa tête semblait être à l'intérieur d'une plante carnivore… Et l'autre… Hmm.. Ah, il portait un masque orange ! Ils avaient vraiment des pouvoirs redoutables…_

Tsunade regarda sérieusement Kakashi qui hocha la tête avec un air grave.

 _Vous savez ce qu'il se passe ?_ Questionna Neha en voyant le visage des deux adultes.

 _Nous n'en dirons pas plus tant que nous ne serons pas sûrs. Mais merci beaucoup pour ces informations précieuses Neha._ Tsunade marque une courte pause. _Si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient, nous allons te garder à l'hôpital tant que tu ne seras pas correctement rétablie. Ensuite, tu pourras repartir quand bon te semblera._

Sur ces mots, Neha sembla réfléchir quelque peu. Elle regarda ses mains en fronçant les sourcils puis releva la tête vers Tsunade.

 _Hokage-sama, j'aurais une demande à vous faire_ …

Tsunade parut quelque peu surprise par cette question qui semblait tracasser la jeune femme à la chevelure de feu.

 _Oui bien sûr, je t'écoute…_

 _Eh bien… Humm.. J'aurais voulu savoir si…_ Elle détourna le regard, le posant sur le sol et elle serra doucement les draps. _Si je pouvais rester quelques temps, suivre un entraînement spécial pour perfectionner mes capacités de ninja… J'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça, je vais bientôt avoir trente ans et je n'ai toujours pas fait de progrès transcendants alors que je sais au fond de moi que je pourrais mieux faire et qu'un jour je serais enfin à la hauteur pour protéger Kusa…_

Tsunade regarda Neha un peu étonnée puis lui sourit doucement.

 _Ta cause est très noble. C'est avec grand plaisir que Konoha t'accueilleras pour que tu perfectionnes les arts ninjas !_

Neha redressa la tête et regarda Tsunade en souriant timidement. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosées et ses yeux pétillaient. Même Sakura, qui n'avait rien raté de la scène, s'était mise à sourire grandement. Puis Tsunade reprit :

 _Quand tu seras rétablie, tu viendras me voir dans mon bureau, j'aurais tout de même besoin de faire plus ample connaissance avec toi ! Je ne laisse quand même pas n'importe qui s'entraîner dans ce village !_

Tsunade eu un regard qui terrifia Neha. Elle eut des yeux ronds et livides. Il ne fallait pas jouer avec le Hokage ! Et elle le comprit très bien qu'en quelques mots et un regard.

 _Je m'entretiendrais avec le chef du village de Kusa au sujet de ton séjour à Konoha. En attendant, repose-toi. Sakura et une infirmière s'occuperont de tes soins quotidiens. Et je te laisserais venir me voir quand tu te sentiras assez rétablie pour._

Sakura hocha la tête en regardant Tsunade. Sur ce, le Hokage salua Neha et quitta la pièce aux côtés de Kakashi. Sakura, elle, resta un peu. Elle s'entretenue quelque peu avec Neha et lui changea ses draps avant de lui apporter une tenue d'hôpital propre ainsi que quelques soins supplémentaires.

C'est seulement quand la demoiselle aux cheveux roses quitta la chambre que Neha put ressasser tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Son village attaqué, elle à Konoha. Et Kakashi… Ce visage qui l'avait marqué à jamais.

Neha se leva doucement de son lit, encore faible mais tout de même revigorée par les bons soins de Sakura. Elle avança jusqu'au grand miroir de la salle de bain. Là, elle retira sa robe d'hôpital et regarda son corps dans le miroir. Elle avait été réellement amochée par ces deux types. Un large pansement entourait tout son ventre. Le reste des blessures superficielles avaient été guéries mais son corps restait endolori à l'intérieur. Sinon, rien n'avait changé. Elle possédait toujours ses cheveux naturellement rouges aux racines et oranges aux pointes qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au-dessus de la poitrine. Toujours cette poitrine loin d'être volumineuse. Toujours ce corps athlétique mais dont les hanches étaient trop larges au goût de la jeune femme. Et encore et toujours ces millions de tatouages répandus sur ce corps. Ils partaient de ses pieds, remontaient sur ces deux jambes puis sur son buste avant de s'étendre sur ses deux bras. Les symboles s'arrêtaient au-dessus de sa poitrine mais continuait dans sa nuque, remontant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Elle n'avait pas de tatouages sur le visage, à part un petit symbole sur le haut du front. Après s'être contemplée sous tous ses angles, Neha s'assit par terre, en tailleurs, sur le tapis de la salle d'eau. Ses poings se rejoignirent au niveau de son ventre et elle ferma ses yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tous ses tatouages s'allumèrent d'une lumière blanche, légèrement bleuté. Ses yeux se rouvrirent, étincelants de la même lumière.

5


	3. Chapitre 2 : Rendez-vous avec Tsunade

Neha avait passé une longue semaine à l'hôpital de Konoha avant de s'être entièrement remise de ses blessures. Sept interminables journées avec des plaies douloureuses et sans compagnie, à part celle des infirmières quatre fois par jour et de temps à autre celle de Sakura. Pour passer le temps, elle se mettait à la fenêtre de sa chambre, regardait le paysage, écoutait les oiseaux parmi les bruits de la ville. On lui avait tout de même apporté quelques livres. Elle en avait d'ailleurs lu un par jour. Le dernier jour, la jeune femme avait lu _Le Paradis du Batifolage_ par un certain Jiraya. Neha avait laissé ce livre de côté pour le lire en dernier, ou même ne pas le lire du tout, le résumé ne l'avait tellement pas intéressé qu'elle l'avait gardé en dernier recours, au où elle se serait vraiment ennuyée ! Malheureusement ce moment d'ennui extrême arriva lors de son dernier jour de convalescence et dû s'abandonner à lire ce qui lui semblait être un torchon répugnant. Finalement elle dévora le bouquin qui ne se révéla pas être du grand art mais tout de même bien accrocheur.

Le lendemain matin, avec l'accord de l'infirmière elle put quitter l'hôpital et par le biais de Sakura, elle put prendre rendez-vous avec le Hokage en début d'après-midi. Parfait ! En attendant, elle pourrait découvrir un peu la ville mais aussi pouvoir enfin reprendre réellement l'air frais ! Mais elle n'allait pas être seule, un jeune homme allait l'accompagner, soi-disant pour ne pas qu'elle se perde mais Neha savait que c'était surtout parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la jeune femme et qu'il fallait encore la surveiller. Elle n'était pas folle et l'efficace sécurité intérieure de Konoha était connue dans les quatre coins du monde ! Après avoir retrouvé ses vêtements lavés et réparés, Neha put enfin sortir et rejoignit son jeune guide au pied de l'hôpital. Le jeune brun, accompagné de son chien, attendait, les deux mains derrière sa tête.

\- _Salut, tu dois être Neha ? Moi je m'appelle Kiba du clan Inuzuka, et voici Akamaru_... Le grand chien semblait regarder la jeune femme à la chevelure de feu et aboya joyeusement, comme s'il la saluait.

\- _Oui c'est bien moi. Enchanté Kiba... Et Akamaru !_ Un grand sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune femme quand elle regarda le chien. _Tu as de la chance d'avoir un aussi beau chien !_ Suite à ces mots, Akamaru se mit à battre frénétiquement de la queue, comme s'il était content de recevoir ce genre de compliment.

\- _Si vous commencez comme ça, vous devriez bien vous entendre !_

Comme pour appuyer les mots de son maître, Akamaru aboya. Neha se mit à rire doucement en regardant le jeune homme et son chien.

\- _Bon, que dis-tu de me faire découvrir un peu Konoha ?_ Demanda Neha en souriant doucement, les mains croisées dans son dos.

\- _Je vais faire de mon mieux !_ _Mais avec Akamaru on connaît le village comme notre poche alors on devrait réussir à te montrer les endroits les plus cools de Konoha !_

Kiba et Akamaru ouvrirent donc la marche, suivis de Neha et se dirigèrent vers le centre. Le brun lui fit visiter les quelques endroits importants de Konoha ainsi que les principales allées commerçantes. Avant l'heure du déjeuner, ils croisèrent des amis de Kiba ; un petit blond du nom de Naruto et un autre garçon à la longue chevelure châtain prénommé Chôji. Ensemble –enfin surtout Naruto- ils décidèrent d'aller manger des ramens chez Ichiraku. Selon le blond, en tant que nouvelle arrivante, Neha ne devait pas manquer ce restaurant qu'il qualifiait comme étant le meilleur du pays ! Une fois installés devant leurs bols, les trois jeunes ninjas n'arrêtèrent pas de questionner la nouvelle venue. Ils étaient très curieux mais absolument adorables avec la jeune femme. Ils n'insistaient pas quand ils voyaient que Neha ne répondait que partiellement à leurs questions. Elle leur avoua cependant d'où elle venait, qu'est-ce qui l'avait amené à Konoha et aussi qu'elle prévoyait de rester un peu, après son rendez-vous avec le Hokage en début d'après-midi. Neha termina son bol de ramens et se sentit tout de suite repus. Elle lâcha un petit soupir de satisfaction puis se tourna vers ses accompagnateurs ; Chôji et Naruto enchaînaient les bols à toute vitesse et semblaient faire la course ! Neha écarquilla les yeux, presque choquée par la scène. En voyant la mine de la jeune femme, Kiba se mit à éclater de rire.

Après manger, Chôji s'en alla retrouver les compagnons de son équipe et Neha resta en compagnie de Kiba et Naruto qui lui expliquèrent dans les grandes lignes la vie de shinobis à Konoha ; les équipes, les examens, les senseis etc... Alors qu'ils arpentaient une nouvelle ruelle commerçante, Neha tomba sur une libraire où sur les étalages extérieurs il y avait le tome 2 de _Le paradis du batifolage_ ! Celui-ci s'appelle _La furie du batifolage_. Bien curieuse de savoir la suite, elle acheta le bouquin. Quand elle revint auprès des garçons avec le livre en mains, Kiba soupira.

\- _Oh non, me dis pas que tu lis ça toi aussi ?!_

Quant à Naruto, il avait les yeux ronds et tous blancs et la bouche grande ouverte. Soudain il s'agita et pointa Neha du doigt.

\- _Quoiii ?! Tu lis les livres de l'Ermite Pervers ?_

Neha fit une drôle de tête, ne comprenant pas ce que lui disait le blond.

\- _C'est qui ça « l'Ermite Pervers » ?_

\- _C'est Jiraya, son sensei, mais aussi l'auteur de ces livres._ Expliqua Kiba en mettant ses deux mains derrière sa tête. _C'est un vieux pervers mais aussi un grand ninja qui fait partie du Trio Légendaire !_

Après avoir parlé un petit moment de ce drôle d'énergumène à la fois abominable libidineux et incroyable ninja, ils se rendirent compte qu'il allait être l'heure de se rendre dans le bureau du Hokage. Naruto les abandonnèrent alors quand ils passèrent non loin de chez lui et Kiba accompagna la jeune femme jusque devant la porte du bureau de Tsunade. Neha respira profondément. Elle se mit à stresser. Tsunade avait l'air très gentille mais aussi très autoritaire. Et si finalement elle décidait de ne pas la laisser s'entraîner à Konoha ? Que ferait-elle ? Allait-elle retourner se perdre parmi les médiocres ninjas de Kusa ? Elle n'avait pas envie de retrouver sa vie morne et sans grandes relations. Kiba laissa une accolade sur l'épaule de Neha et Akamaru déposa une léchouille encourageante sur la joue de la jeune femme. Cette dernière sourit grandement, remercia le jeune homme et son chien avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de frapper à la porte du bureau. Tsunade lui fit signe de rentrer et Neha s'engouffra dans la pièce.

\- _Bonjour Neha, comment vas-tu ? Je t'en prie installe-toi._

Neha s'exécuta et s'assit devant le bureau, en face de Tsunade.

\- _Je vais beaucoup mieux, merci !_

Un sourire accompagna la réponse de Neha. Tsunade fouilla dans ses papiers, en remit certains en avant et leva ensuite le regard vers son invitée.

\- _Suite à ma lettre envoyée au chef du village de Kusa, j'ai très vite reçu sa réponse qui était favorable à ton arrêt à Konoha. Cependant,_ Tsunade mit ses mains devant sa bouche et ses sourcils se froncèrent quelque peu, _je ne vais pas te cacher qu'il m'a fait part d'une certaine inquiétude à ton sujet. Qu'il faudra qu'on fasse attention à toi, dans tous les sens du terme. Mais je n'ai pas bien saisi pourquoi, aurais-tu une explication à me donner ?_

Neha se mit soudainement à regarder le sol, l'air gêné et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Puis elle lança timidement :

\- _Je pense qu'il veut parler de ça..._ Neha se redressa et montra ses bras parsemés de symboles en tout genre au Hokage. _Parfois, ils s'illuminent et semblent prendre le contrôle de mon corps. Ils se déclenchent dans des émotions extrêmes ou dans des risques de dangers mortels... Personne n'a jamais compris ce que c'était... Cela fait un long moment que j'essaye de maîtriser ça et de le comprendre... Dans des moments de concentration forte, j'arrive à les activer de moi-même, mais ça ne donne rien de concluant... Je ne peux rien faire d'autre, si je bouge, tout s'en va. Apparemment, quand cette « chose » se déclenche, je suis en possession de pouvoirs vraiment incroyables mais de manière incontrôlée... Mais je ne me souviens jamais de rien après..._

Tsunade écouta vraiment attentivement la demoiselle. Cela semblait préoccuper Neha et elle comprit vite que ce n'était pas insignifiant. Il fallait étudier cela, et de près. Le Hokage sembla se mettre à réfléchir tandis que Neha resta silencieuse face à elle.

\- _Shizune !_ Cria soudainement Tsunade.

Quelques petites secondes plus tard, une jeune femme aux cheveux courts entra « comme par magie » dans la pièce.

\- _Oui, Tsunade-sama ?_

Le Hokage pointa Neha du menton. Shizune et Neha se regardèrent doucement et se saluèrent d'un mouvement de tête.

\- _Neha, ici présente, possède de curieux tatouages sur tout le corps._ Tsunade expliqua brièvement ce que venait de lui raconter la jeune concernée à Shizune. _Qu'en penses-tu ?_

\- _Eh bien... Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire... Mais si Neha peut passer au laboratoire un jour, nous pourrons peut-être essayer de comprendre ce phénomène..._

\- _Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée... ça te conviendrait Neha ?_

Neha, un peu intimidée et inquiète à propos de ce qui parsemait son corps ne répondit que par un hochement de tête. Elle était réellement prête à tout pour enfin percer le mystère de ses tatouages.

\- _Bon, très bien. Shizune viendra te chercher demain en fin de matinée à l'auberge de Konoha pour t'emmener faire des examens. D'ailleurs, j'ai réservé une chambre pour toi à cette auberge, voici tes clés._ Elle posa une petite clé en métal reliée à une grosse étiquette avec trois gros chiffres dessus sur son bureau et la fit glisser jusqu'à Neha. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de remercier le Hokage que cette dernière enchaîna : _Pour cet après-midi, je t'ai déjà réservé autre chose. Tu iras avec Kakashi au terrain d'entraînement pour qu'il puisse juger de tes compétences ninja._

Dès que le Hokage prononça le nom de « Kakashi », celui-ci passa la porte du bureau et s'avança au niveau des trois femmes, les mains dans les poches. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Neha qu'il salua d'un furtif signe de tête.

\- _Comme ses trois élèves s'entraînent avec d'autres,_ lança Tsunade avec un air taquin, _Kakashi a du temps libre et va pouvoir évaluer tes compétences et ainsi déterminer la suite de ton entraînement à Konoha._

Kakashi paru légèrement vexé mais hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Neha.

\- _Rejoins-moi au terrain d'entraînement, j'ai quelques petites choses à régler avant..._

Tsunade le regarda avec un air sévère.

\- _Ne sois pas trop en retard !_

\- _Je vais faire ce que vais pouvoir !_ Répondit simplement le jeune homme. Sur ces mots, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Tsunade sembla exaspérée et soupira fortement. Neha se leva et s'inclina devant le Hokage.

\- _Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi Hokage-sama. Je ne décevrais pas la confiance que vous m'avez généreusement offerte._

Le visage de Tsunade se détendit en un doux sourire.

\- _Le terrain d'entraînement se trouve au bout de ce chemin._ Indiqua Tsunade en montrant un endroit de sa fenêtre. Neha les remercia d'un signe de tête et quitta le bureau.

Une fois dehors, la jeune femme emprunta le chemin que lui avait indiqué le Hokage et marcha tranquillement tout en essayant de prendre ses repères dans la ville sans arrêter de ressasser les conversations dans le bureau de Tsunade. Neha se reposa dix mille questions sur la fonction de ses tatouages sans en arriver –comme d'habitude- à une quelconque conclusion intéressante. Elle repensa aussi à Kakashi. Elle était contente que ce soit lui qui évalue ses compétences car c'était un des rares visages qu'elle connaissait à Konoha, en plus du fait qu'il lui ait déjà sauvé la vie par le passé. A ce moment, elle se mit à revivre la scène dans sa tête... Le petit garçon à la grande balafre sur son œil gauche, la tirer des décombres du pauvre orphelinat... Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de penser à ce visage, à comparer celui qu'elle avait vu il y a des années de cela et celui d'aujourd'hui, les deux étaient tout aussi charmants... Même caché derrière son masque et son bandeau, Neha le trouvait séduisant. Ou tout du moins, elle trouvait chez lui quelque chose d'attirant mais elle ne saurait dire quoi... En lisant soudainement le panneau « Terrain d'entraînement », la jeune femme secoua la tête comme pour l'aider à se sortir de ses rêveries. Elle entra sur le terrain ; il n'y avait personne. Elle attendit 5 minutes, toujours personne. Elle s'assit alors par terre et se décida à ouvrir son nouveau livre grivois mais amusant. Neha eu le temps de lire la moitié de son livre avant que Kakashi ne débarque sur le terrain d'entraînement accompagné d'un « yo » et d'un petit signe de main. La jeune femme sortit le nez de son livre pour le relever vers l'homme. Lui ne regardait rien d'autre que son livre. Neha put d'ailleurs facilement reconnaître le livre de Kakashi, il s'agissait du tome 1 du livre qu'elle lisait actuellement.

\- _Oh ! Vous aussi vous liez la série du Batifolage ! Vous n'en n'êtes qu'au premier tome ?!_

Sans redresser le nez, Kakashi répondit :

\- _Non, je le relis juste une énième fois..._

Comme s'il s'était rendu compte trop tard de ce qu'il venait de dire, Kakashi redressa la tête vers Neha et se mit à rougir.

\- _Quoi ? Toi aussi tu lis ça ?_

Demanda-t-il à Neha d'une voix tremblante. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ses yeux devinrent tout blanc et de la sueur se mit à couler abondamment sur son front. Neha fronça les sourcils en regardant l'homme. Que lui arrivait-il ? Lui qui avait pourtant l'air si confiant et si sérieux.

\- _Tout va bien Kakashi-sensei ?_ Demanda doucement Neha en se relevant et en regardant l'homme d'un air soucieux.

Celui-ci ne put répondre correctement ; il bafouillait et dégoulinait, c'était une scène assez dramatique à observer...

\- _En tout cas vous êtes bien en retard ! Je poireaute ici depuis un bon moment !_

Kakashi reprit soudainement ses esprits, rangea son livre et toussota.

\- _Hm oui. Bon, nous allons commencer ton évaluation, tu es prête ?_

5


	4. Chapitre 3 : l'évaluation

_Bon, nous allons commencer ton évaluation, tu es prête ?_

[…]

Neha rangea son livre, prit un air sérieux et hocha la tête. Elle savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas prendre cette évaluation à la légère car son futur entraînement en dépendrait et il fallait à tout prix qu'elle s'améliore.

 _Je vais évaluer tes capacités avec un exercice que je réserve d'habitude à mes élèves._ Sur ces mots, il sortit de ses poches deux petites clochettes qui résonnèrent entre elles à cause du vent. _C'est un exercice qui me permet d'évaluer les capacités ninjas mais aussi l'esprit d'équipe. Aujourd'hui tu es seule mais tu es déjà un ninja alors ton but va juste être de m'affronter pour pouvoir récupérer les clochettes. Tu dois attraper les deux avant 19h._

Kakashi accrocha ses deux petites clochettes à sa sacoche arrière. Puis il recula un pied, pencha légèrement son buste vers l'avant et prépara ses bras, prêt à combattre. Voyant cette position, Neha se prépara également.

 _Pour l'instant j'évaluerais ton niveau en taijutsu, on ne se battra donc que comme ça._

Neha hocha la tête de manière déterminée mais elle attendit que ce soit Kakashi qui attaque pour entamer l'exercice. Neha esquivait avec agilité tous les coups de l'homme aux cheveux gris et ce dernier observait attentivement tous ses mouvements pour pouvoir cerner ses méthodes de combat le plus exactement possible. Pour l'instant elle n'attaquait pas, elle se contentait de répondre aux coups de Kakashi et à l'esquiver.

 _Allez, arrête d'observer maintenant et attaque !_ Lança Kakashi d'un ton presque strict.

Neha fronça le regard, attrapa le poing que venait de lui lancer l'homme, se laissa enrouler par son bras, collant son dos contre le torse de Kakashi et le tout très rapidement avant de l'amener au sol. Alors que Neha allait sortir son bras pour attraper les clochettes, l'homme aux cheveux gris se redressa à la vitesse d'un éclair et se retrouva derrière la jeune femme pour venir lui donner un coup de pied qui la fit tomber et glisser plus loin. Le temps de se redresser, Kakashi fonça sur la jeune femme. Après avoir évité ses deux premiers coups, Neha enchaîna les tentatives de coups de poings ou de pieds. L'échange de coups des jeunes gens étaient rapides et fluides, c'était comme une danse. Sans qu'ils ne se parlent, leur combat continua encore et encore, pendant de longues minutes. Même si Kakashi ne se donnait pas à fond, ce qui fit la différence entre eux fut le manque d'endurance de Neha qui se recula quelques secondes, baissée, les mains en appuie sur ses genoux et la respiration forte. En voyant l'état de la jeune femme, Kakashi s'arrêta et approcha doucement de son adversaire. Il n'avait lui, aucune trace de fatigue.

 _Tu as un bon niveau. Tu te débrouilles bien mais tu manques fortement d'endurance. Mais je note que tu as frôlé les clochettes à deux reprises !_

Remarquant le ton un peu plus doux du jeune homme quand il évoqua les clochettes, Neha se permit de se détendre un peu et de sourire à son adversaire. Elle prit quelques grandes respirations et se redressa face à Kakashi. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit que le gris reprit :

 _Si tu es prête on va passer au ninjustsu._

Comme si cette étape la rendait plus confiante, Neha esquissa un sourire en coin. Elle recula en plusieurs saltos et lança deux bombes fumigènes qui explosèrent autour d'elle. Quelques petites secondes plus tard, quatre kunaïs sortirent du nuage de fumée en direction de Kakashi. Au même moment, Neha apparut derrière l'homme et lança une attaque suiton qui arriva comme une énorme vague sur Kakashi. Ce dernier, surpris, esquiva l'attaqua au dernier moment et se retira vers le petit bosquet derrière lui. Neha râla intérieurement après avoir raté son attaque et suivit l'homme à travers les arbres. Elle ne le voyait plus mais le sentait tout proche. Alors qu'un kunaï la toucha, elle permuta, ne laissant qu'une bûche de bois derrière elle, avant d'atterrir sur la branche d'un arbre. Soudain, au loin, elle remarqua Kakashi qui se cachait derrière un buisson. Neha lança un kunaï explosif en sa direction et alors que le kunaï toucha Kakashi, celui-ci disparu dans un petit nuage de fumée mais l'explosion se fit tout de même, dans le vide. Pas de chance, un clone, et maintenant, Neha savait que Kakashi avait pu la repérer en voyant d'où le kunaï avait été lancé. Et en effet le jeune homme arriva soudainement derrière Neha et l'attaqua au corps au corps, kunaï au poing avant de sauter, enchaîner quelques mudras et annoncer :

 _Katon boule de feu !_

Neha esquiva l'attaque grâce à une technique suiton puis elle descendit de l'arbre, retrouvant ainsi la terre ferme sous ses pieds. Kakashi redescendit face à elle, avant qu'elle ne lance une technique suiton combinée à une fûton droit sur son adversaire. Cette attaque prenait la forme de petites lames tranchantes et nombreuses. Pour se protéger de cette large attaque, Kakashi fit monter un mur doton devant lui. Pendant une vive seconde, Neha fut surprise de le voir utiliser une nouvelle forme de chakra. Elle se demanda donc quelle était l'étendue de ses pouvoirs et combien de techniques il pouvait maitriser. Elle sentait qu'il cachait quelque chose de plus grand, de plus fort en lui. La jeune femme pensa alors qu'utiliser ses différentes formes de chakra pousserait sûrement Kakashi à se dévoiler un peu plus et elle pourrait enfin réussir à mieux le cerner, car pour l'instant il était vraiment très dur d'anticiper ses actions. Neha lança alors une attaque doton qui forma comme un igloo autour de Kakashi. Ce fût alors à son tour d'être surpris de la maitrise de différentes formes de chakras et il fut également curieux de connaître toute sa force. « L'igloo de boue » n'étant pas très renforcé, Kakashi put s'en échapper par la terre et ressortit derrière Neha avant de lui lancer une attaque futon qui transforma son souffle en une violente tornade. Neha se retourna vivement et recula rapidement avant de lancer une attaque suiton qui emmagasina l'attaque de Kakashi et se retourna contre lui, maintenant transformée en cyclone. Kakashi se prépara à contrer l'attaque tandis que Neha envoya un clone derrière le gris pour lancer une attaque katon. Concentré sur les attaques qui venaient devant et derrière lui, Kakashi ne vit pas arriver deux autres clones de Neha qui vinrent le plaquer au sol. Alors que la vraie Neha saisit une clochette, l'homme permuta, ne laissant qu'une bûche de bois derrière lui. Alors que la jeune femme allait soupirer d'agacement, elle remarqua qu'elle tenait une des deux clochettes dans sa main. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se mit à sautiller.

 _Ouii ! J'ai une clochette ! … On peut faire une pause maintenant ?_

Kakashi avança légèrement, sans dire un mot et souleva son bandeau, rendant son œil gauche visible. Neha mit sa mine heureuse de côté en voyant que l'œil gauche du gris possédait un sharingan. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche et se mit à stresser.

 _Alors là c'est pas du jeu !_ Dit-elle en le pointant du doigt. _Je n'arriverai jamais à attraper cette clochette avec votre machin là._ Dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, comme si elle boudait

 _Je peux tester ton habilité au genjutsu avant de faire la pause ?_

 _Ah non, le genjutsu c'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé ! En plus utiliser toutes ses techniques m'a épuisé !_

Kakashi haussa les épaules puis avança vers Neha. Il décrocha la clochette de sa ceinture et la tendit vers la jeune femme tandis qu'il marchait vers elle.

 _Bon allez, tu as bien mérité ta deuxième clochette !_

 _Oh c'est vrai ! Super merci !_

Kakashi continua de s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à la hauteur de Neha. Cette dernière prit la clochette dans sa main et soudain tout devint sombre autour d'elle. Elle était toujours au terrain d'entraînement mais comme s'il faisait soudainement nuit et comme s'il y avait un épais brouillard. Elle regardait autour d'elle un peu paniquée mais Kakashi, lui, ne bougeait pas. Puis, plusieurs miroirs les entourèrent, les reflétant à l'infini. La panique de Neha continua de croitre. Kakashi ne bougeait toujours pas, il regardait fixement la jeune femme. Quelques longues secondes plus tard, elle comprit qu'elle se retrouvait piégée dans une illusion de Kakashi. Elle paniqua de plus belle. Le genjutsu était vraiment sa hantise. Neha était maintenant toute haletante, quelques gouttes de transpiration coulaient sur son front tandis qu'elle regardait sans cesse autour d'elle, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Elle était pétrifiée et son cerveau ne prenait plus la peine de réfléchir. Kakashi trouva son comportement curieux mais pensa qu'elle trouverait un moyen de s'en sortir, même s'il fallait y passer plusieurs heures. Il fallait bien évaluer ses compétences. Alors que l'homme continuait d'observer sa prisonnière, cette dernière tourna de l'œil mais ne tomba pas par terre. Ses vêtements quittèrent son corps en douce poussière et maintenant en tenue d'Eve, les tatouages de la jeune femme émirent une lumière bleutée. Son corps s'éleva légèrement dans les airs. Kakashi, bouche bée face à cette scène laissa son sharingan tenter d'expliquer la situation. Mais rien n'expliquait cette chose. Un vent puissant émana du corps de Neha et en brisa l'illusion. De retour à la réalité, les tatouages de la jeune femme redevinrent noirs. Kakashi s'empressa de s'approcher d'elle et la rattrapa alors que son corps s'apprêtait à rejoindre durement le sol. Il l'allongea alors doucement à terre, non sans contempler son corps nu, mais sans arrière-pensée, son esprit étant déjà trop occupé à réfléchir sur la situation il n'y avait plus de place pour imaginer quelconque pensée perverse. Kakashi s'approcha du visage de Neha où il put sentir son faible souffle contre sa joue et entendre son cœur battre, bien que de manière lente. Il se redressa. Il ne pouvait la laissait ainsi, à portée de vue de tout le monde. Il enleva sa veste kaki et la déposa en longueur sur le corps faible de la jeune femme. Il passa ensuite un bras sous le dos de Neha et l'autre sous ses genoux avant de la soulever sans effort. Il la porta alors à travers la ville, sautant de toits en toits, pour éviter de croiser qui que ce soit. Malheureusement, il n'était pas le seul à se promener sur les toits. Un jeune blond à la veste orange et noire croisa leur chemin. Naruto était assis sur le coin d'un toit et quand il vit Kakashi, portant une femme nue dans ses bras, il se leva et cria en le pointant du doigt :

 _Non mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Pourquoi Neha est toute nue et inconsciente ? J'espère que vous n'utilisez pas son corps à vos fins perverses ?_

Surpris, Kakashi s'arrêta en regardant Naruto, le teint d'abord livide avant de devenir tout rouge, légèrement tremblant et des gouttes de sueur roulaient le long de son front. En plus de la situation embarrassante dans laquelle il se trouvait, l'accusation de son élève le déstabilisa encore plus. Après quelques longues secondes, Kakashi repensa à l'état dans lequel se trouvait Neha et à cause d'une chose qui lui était inconnue ce qui le fit reprendre ses esprits. Il secoua vivement la tête et regarda Naruto avec l'air le plus sérieux qu'il pouvait avoir.

 _Naruto. Ce n'est pas du tout l'heure de plaisanter. Neha est dans un mauvais état à cause d'un pouvoir qu'elle semble possédait mais qui est incompréhensible._ Il marqua une pause, semblant réfléchir. _Prévient Sakura, qu'elle vienne chez moi, accompagnée de Tsunade ou Shizune si elles ont le temps._

Naruto comprit alors que la situation était sérieuse et il hocha la tête avec un air concentré. Il disparut ensuite entre les toits.

Kakashi, lui, poursuivit sa route en direction de sa petite maison. Une fois arrivé, le jeune homme entra en trombe chez lui et alla déposer Neha –toujours inconsciente- sur son lit. Il alla ensuite dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une grande serviette de bain. Il revint dans la chambre, s'assit aux côtés de la jeune femme et retira la veste kaki qui couvrait ses parties intimes. Il souleva ensuite le dos de la demoiselle pour passer la serviette sous elle, en essayant de ne pas contempler le joli corps de cette dernière. Ce n'était pas les formes que Kakashi avait l'habitude de fantasmer mais il trouva le corps de Neha très harmonieux. Sa petite poitrine, sa taille fine, son ventre légèrement musclé, ses hanches joliment développées, ses longues jambes musclées… Il rougit doucement en pensant à ce petit corps adorable. Mais il referma la serviette autour de la jeune femme en se sentant honteux d'avoir pu contempler le corps nu d'une jeune femme inconsciente… Il avait maintenant peur du moment où elle se réveillerait et où il aurait à croiser à nouveau son doux regard noisette. Pour éviter d'y repenser, Kakashi contrôla le pouls de la jeune femme qui était encore régulier et semblait plus énergique que précédemment. Elle ne devrait sûrement plus tarder à se réveiller.

Quand Kakashi entendit sa sonnette retentir, il regretta presque d'avoir demandé à Sakura de venir. Il se leva alors après avoir regardé une dernière fois le visage de la jeune femme et alla à sa porte d'entrée. En ouvrant il vit Sakura et son air inquiet, accompagné de Naruto qui se tenait un peu en arrière.

 _Merci d'être venue Sakura._

Il se décala et leur fit signe de rentrer, ce qu'ils firent après avoir enlevé leurs chaussures.

 _Que s'est-il passé Kakashi-sensei ?_

Kakashi raconta alors leur entraînement, et la façon dont Neha s'était soudainement « transformée ». Naruto, toujours un peu en retrait, les écoutèrent tandis qu'il marchaient vers la chambre du gris. En voyant Neha, il observa les tatouages qui parsemaient son corps. Ils étaient hypnotisant. Nombreux, mystérieux mais si authentiques et magnifiques. L'ayant déjà vue à l'hôpital, Sakura ne prêta pas plus attention aux détails qui parcouraient le corps de Neha. La rose se mit alors à l'examiner et ne trouva rien d'éloquent, si ce n'est une grande fatigue corporelle.

Kakashi soupira fortement.

 _Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre ce que c'est et ça m'énerve. Sakura, tu ne détectes aucune « présence » en elle ? Tu crois qu'elle pourrait être un réceptacle ? Je n'ai pas senti chez elle le même genre de chakra que Naruto. Mais j'ai tout de même senti en elle quelque chose de particulier. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi._

Sakura secoua négativement la tête.

 _Non ce n'est pas un réceptacle. Il n'y a rien de comparable à ce que j'ai pu sentir en Naruto ou même Gaara. Je ne sens aucune présence supplémentaire. Je suis désolée Kakashi-sensei._ Elle marqua une longue pause. _Tsunade-sama et Shizune était trop occupées pour venir mais elles m'ont dit de leur faire un rapport précis. Je n'ai pas décelé grand-chose. Il va falloir attendre que Shizune la voit pour espérer en savoir un peu plus._

Kakashi hocha la tête et laissa les deux jeunes quitter la maison. Après les avoir accompagnés jusqu'à la porte, le gris revint au chevet de Neha. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se rasseoir à ses côtés, la jeune femme se redressa brusquement en respirant fortement, comme si elle sortait de l'eau après une longue apnée. Kakashi se précipita à ses côtés, mettant une main rassurante dans son dos.

 _Tout va bien Neha, tu es chez moi, en sécurité…_

5


	5. Chapitre 4 : Soirée avec Kakashi

_tTout va bien Neha, tu es chez moi, en sécurité…_

[…]

Neha continua de respirer avec difficulté un petit moment puis se tourna vers Kakashi. Ils se regardèrent quelques longues secondes sans se dire quoique ce soit. Puis Neha retrouva sa langue :

 _Les tatouages … ?_

Kakashi hocha affirmativement la tête sans quitter le regard de la jeune femme.

 _Et que s'est-il passé ? Je n'ai pas fait trop de dégâts au moins ?_

Cette fois-ci, Kakashi secoua négativement la tête et lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. L'illusion, la panique, la « transformation » et l'évanouissement. Puis l'arrivée chez Kakashi, avant le passage de Sakura et Naruto. Neha soupira à la fin du récit de Kakashi. Elle non plus ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait et elle détestait ça. Elle détestait ces moments où elle ne se souvenait plus de rien et sans savoir pourquoi, à cause de quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle à la fin ? Elle était réellement épuisée de tout ça.

Puis Neha remarqua qu'elle n'était habillée que d'une serviette de bain.

 _Et mes vêtements se sont encore volatilisés ?_

Et Kakashi hocha de nouveau la tête, mais cette fois-ci en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son mal être. Heureusement que son masque cachait ses joues actuellement rouges. Quant à Neha, ça ne semblait pas la tracasser plus que ça.

Elle s'allongea dans le fond du lit en réfléchissant à tout ça. Puis elle repensa à Kakashi, à ce qu'il avait fait, sans porter quelconque jugement.

 _Je suis désolée que tu aies dû assisté à ça… Mais merci pour ce que tu as fait, c'est très gentil. Je t'avoue que je suis bien contente de me réveiller dans un endroit confortable et chaleureux, ça change de l'hôpital !_

Annonça-t-elle avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix avant de rire doucement. Il fallait remettre un peu de joie dans l'atmosphère ! Kakashi émit un doux de derrière son masque. C'était la première fois que Neha entendait le rire du gris. Ce son lui procura à la fois beaucoup de joie mais aussi une forte sensation d'apaisement. La jeune femme en oublia presque qu'elle n'était pas chez elle et que le gris avait sûrement d'autres choses à faire. Elle se redressa alors doucement et s'apprêta à se lever du lit.

 _Tu es sûre que tu es en état de déjà te lever ?_ Demanda Kakashi, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

 _Oui, oui, ça va aller, je me sens juste un peu fébrile mais en soi je n'ai rien de grave. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps._

 _Non tu ne me dérange pas. Et puis, tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça !_ Dit-il en désignant la serviette qu'elle portait.

Neha jeta un œil à sa robe-serviette et grimaça.

 _Ah, oui, j'avais déjà presque oublié ce détail..._ Elle sourit en rougissant doucement.

Voir la jeune femme rougir eu le même effet sur Kakashi, mais ça Neha ne pourra jamais le savoir. Etait-ce pour cela que le gris portait un masque ? Pour cacher ses émotions ? S'en protéger ? Nul ne pouvait le savoir. Les questions autour du masque de Kakashi avaient plusieurs fois tournées dans le cerveau de Neha mais elle n'avait pas encore osé les poser, ne se pensant pas assez proche de lui pour se le permettre.

 _Je peux te prêter quelques affaires, en attendant, si tu veux ?_ Proposa Kakashi avant de se lever du lit et se diriger vers l'armoire qui se trouvait juste en face. Il l'ouvrit et fit signe à Neha de venir voir. _Je n'ai pas grand-chose et il y a beaucoup d'affaires pareilles !_ Dit-il en se grattant la nuque et en plissant son œil visible d'un air embarrassé. _Mais tu devrais bien trouver quelque chose._

Neha hocha la tête en regardant Kakashi en souriant.

 _Merci beaucoup !_

Elle se leva du lit et se mit devant l'armoire. Le gris quitta la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Neha fouina dans la penderie. En effet, ce n'était pas très varié. Des blousons kakis, des t-shirts noirs à manche longues, à manches courtes, de toutes les longueurs… Et toute une flopée de pantalons noirs identiques. La mode n'était apparemment pas son truc. En continuant de chercher parmi les vêtements, elle réussit tout de même à trouver deux belles chemises une blanche et une noire. Après avoir assidument fouillé toutes les étagères, Neha opta pour un simple t-shirt noir à manche courte, mais tellement long qu'elle put facilement s'en faire une robe. Certes, assez courte, mais une robe. Elle sortit ensuite de la chambre tout en attachant sa chevelure de feu en un chignon rapide. Elle chercha Kakashi du regard, sans le trouver. Elle s'avança alors vers le salon et elle le vit assis sur son canapé, les yeux –tout du moins « l'œil » - fermés, la tête sur le côté et la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Il dormait ? Quel visage à la fois doux et extrêmement fort. Le masque collait les traits du visage de Kakashi ce qui les faisaient ressortir nettement. Alors même sans le voir vraiment, Neha pu se dire qu'elle le trouvait beau.

Ne voulant pas déranger son sommeil, Neha alla se mettre un peu plus loin dans le salon, et se mit en tailleur sur le tapis. Elle joignit ses poings au niveau de son ventre et ferma les yeux. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, ses tatouages émirent leur fameuse lumière, ainsi que ses yeux. Elle ne pensait a rien à part à sa concentration. Elle voulait rester consciente pour pouvoir trouver un indice sur ce pouvoir. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle sentait juste son chakra augmenter considérablement.

Pendant qu'elle se concentrait, Kakashi se réveilla doucement. La première chose qu'il vit fut le corps de Neha qui émettait sa lumière légèrement bleutée. C'est seulement maintenant, par ce calme absolu environnant qu'il put se rendre compte de la beauté du « spectacle ». C'était une chose merveilleuse, fascinante et puissante mais tellement mystérieuse. Quand il tenta de se redresser, son pied heurta la table. Le bruit déconcentra Neha qui ouvrit vivement les yeux. Ses tatouages redevinrent soudainement noirs et son surplus de chakra disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

\- _Tout va bien ?_ Demanda Neha en regardant Kakashi, légèrement inquiète.

Le gris se tenait le pied, ses yeux étaient tout blancs et de la sueur perlait sur son front. Il tenta de répondre à Neha mais ne fit que hocher la tête car il savait que s'il ouvrait la bouche, ça ne serait que pour emmètre un fort cris de douleur en vue du choc qu'il venait de se prendre dans son orteil. La jeune femme regarda Kakashi de manière intriguée mais quand elle comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer, Neha se leva et alla s'asseoir à genoux aux côtés du gris. Grâce à une petite technique ninjutsu, elle put faire un peu de frais sur l'orteil de Kakashi. Elle vit alors sa mine de décrisper petit à petit avant de souffler d'apaisement. La jeune femme alla s'asseoir à côté du gris sur le canapé pendant qu'il la remerciait. Il marqua une petite pause et regarda Neha dans les yeux.

\- _Tu faisais quoi tout de suite ? Tes tatouages s'illuminaient mais tu semblait contrôler la situation..._

 _\- Quand je me concentre, que je vide ma tête, comme si je méditais, j'arrive à « activer » mes tatouages et je ressens toute la puissance qu'ils dégagent. Mais rien de plus. Et quand je quitte cette position, tout s'en va. Je ne peux donc rien en faire. Mais je réessaye toujours, espérant un jour trouver quelque chose._

Kakashi resta pensif face à ce que venait de lui avouer la jeune femme. Il prenait en compte chaque élément de la situation connu pour essayer d'en déduire quelque chose. N'importe quoi, mais quelque chose qui pourrait les faire avancer un minimum à propos de ces étranges tatouages.

Alors que le gris était perdu dans ses pensées, Neha le réveilla.

\- _Bon, je n'ai nul part où manger ce soir, toi tu connais sûrement très bien la ville et je t'en dois une. Alors tu accepterais de venir manger au restaurant avec moi ce soir ? C'est moi qui invite !_

Elle se leva, toute souriante, en regardant le gris. Lui, fut très surpris de l'invitation. Il resta bloqué en regardant Neha, sans rien dire. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais été au restaurant avec une femme et encore moins invité par elles. Le sourire de la jeune femme tomba en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas. Elle baissa les yeux, un peu honteuse. Puis, Kakashi se reprit :

 _\- Hm... Eh bien... C'est avec plaisir. Ça me donnera l'occasion de manger gratuitement... Mais aussi de te faire découvrir le village de nuit..._

Les joues du gris étaient en feu. Il fut rarement aussi heureux de porter un masque. Il était un peu maladroit et tellement gêné. Neha remarqua qu'il n'était pas à l'aise et elle trouva ça absolument adorable. Elle sourit alors doucement en le regardant.

\- _Parfait alors ! Tu serais prêt à y aller maintenant ?_

Kakashi hocha la tête sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux.

\- _Par contre, je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas la tenue plus idéale pour sortir..._ Dit elle en faisant légèrement tourner sa « robe ».

Kakashi se leva du canapé pour lui faire face.

\- _Non. Tu es...C'est parfait._

Il se donna des claques intérieurement. Comment pouvait-il être aussi maladroit ? Mais Neha sourit, sans y prêter plus attention que ça, voyant bien que Kakashi n'était pas à l'aise dans cette situation.

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent alors de la maison, se dirigeant vers un restaurant de Konoha. Ils s'installèrent, commandèrent et patientèrent avec chacun une boisson alcoolisée. Neha avait dû fortement insister pour que le gris se décide à goûter un cocktail alcoolisé conseillé par la jeune femme, lui disant qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il le goûte avant de finir ses jours, sinon il aurait loupé quelque chose. Kakashi, qui ne buvait jamais se résigna alors à y goûter. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut totalement conquis par le breuvage, ce qui le poussa à en reprendre tout au long du repas. A chaque nouveau verre commandé, Neha l'accompagnait ce qui les laissa dans un état euphorique à la fin du repas. D'habitude peu bavard, Kakashi avait -grâce à la boisson- un débit de parole assez élevé. La conversation des jeunes gens avait donc été fluide toute la soirée même si son niveau descendait petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que les verres furent vidés. Alors qu'il terminaient leurs desserts, Neha se risqua à demander :

\- _Dis moi_ , p _ourquoi tu portes un masque ?_ _Quand tu m'as sauvée, à Kusa, tu le portais déjà... Ici je t'ai toujours vu avec... Tu le portes vraiment quotidiennement ? Que cherches-tu à cacher à part un visage d'ange ?_

A ce moment, Neha réalisa qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué comment il avait fait pour manger ! La joie de Kakashi retomba doucement pour laisser place à de la gêne. Il baissa le regard.

\- _Oh pardon... Je n'aurais pas dû me permettre... Allez, sortons ! Après cet énorme repas, prendre un peu l'air et marcher nous fera du bien !_ Annonça-t-elle gaiement en se levant de sa place, essayant de passer à autre chose le plus vite possible.

Comme promis, Neha alla régler l'addition tandis que Kakashi sortait du restaurant. Elle le rejoignit et ils se mirent à marcher tranquillement dans les rues, sans rien dire. Puis Kakashi brisa le silence :

\- _Tout à l'heure je t'ai parlé de mon père... Mais toi... Tes parents, tu ne m'en a pas parlé ?_

Neha baissa la tête.

 _\- Oh. Eh bien il n'y a pas grand chose à dire... J'ai été trouvée par un paysan aux alentours d'Ame... Il m'a ramenée chez lui, à Kusa et m'a laissée à l'orphelinat où j'ai grandit... C'est tout ce que je sais... Je ne connais même pas l'identité de mes parents..._

\- _Je suis désolé..._

 _\- Oh il ne faut pas... Je ne les aies jamais connu... Même si une présence me manque, le fait ne les avoir jamais connu ne peux pas me rendre triste..._

Kakashi baissa également la tête. Ils continuèrent de marcher dans le silence, quand il passèrent le long du cimetière de Konoha.

\- _Tu m'excuses quelques minutes ?_

Kakashi n'attendit pas la réponse de Neha et disparu dans le cimetière en un clin d'œil. La jeune femme respecta sa volonté et attendit une bonne dizaine de minutes. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer à l'auberge, elle décida plutôt de rejoindre le gris. Elle se faufila alors à travers le cimetière et ne tarda pas à trouver Kakashi, debout devant une grande tombe, la tête basse. Neha arriva doucement derrière lui et se risqua à poser une main sur son épaule gauche. Elle remarqua alors des gouttes d'eau tomber par terre. La jeune femme s'avança encore un peu et vit le nom de « Obito Uchiha » gravé sur la tombe. Neha ne posa pas de question.

\- _Tu viens, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on aille dormir..._ Annonça Neha d'un ton calme et rassurant.

Kakashi se frotta les yeux, reposa son bandeau sur son œil gauche et redressa la tête pour suivre Neha. Parler de leur passé n'avait pas eu que du bon finalement. De plus, n'étant pas habitué à boire de l'alcool, les émotions du gris avait été décuplées et il s'était vite emporté.

\- _J'espère que tu n'iras pas raconter que tu m'as vu pleurer..._

 _\- Seulement si tu ne racontes pas que tu m'as vu nue …_ Elle tira la langue à Kakashi. _Je pense qu'on est quitte !_ Elle se mit à rire doucement.

Cette femme avait un don pour remonter le moral ou pour remettre de la bonne humeur, Kakashi en était certain. Il retrouva alors le sourire.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'auberge, Neha remercia Kakashi, pour tout ce qu'il aait pu faire pour elle. Alors qu'elle allait s'engoufrer dans l'auberge, le gris la retint par le bras :

- _Au fait, pour tes tatouages, une fois concentrée, tu as déjà essayé de laisser submerger par la force qui t'entoure, d'aller plus loin que la conscience ou l'inconscience ?_

Neha fut surprise par la soudaine intervention de Kakashi puis haussa les épaules, n'étant pas bien sûre de comprendre. Le gris la resalua d'un signe de tête et la laissa partir.

La jeune femme rejoignit alors sa chambre tranquillement, repensant à la soirée... Soirée qui avait très bien commencé mais assez tristement finie... Elle repensa alors au masque de Kakashi, à cette tombe au nom de « Obito Uchiha », aux larmes du gris... Cet homme était bien mystérieux et elle était loin de le connaître... Neha se déshabilla et sauta dans son lit. Malgré la fatigue, la dernière phrase que lui avait dite Kakashi tournait en boucle dans sa tête et l'empêchait de se faire emporter par Morphée. Neha finit par se redresser dans son lit, joignit ses poings au niveau de son ventre et ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra pour « activer » ses tatouages et sentit le puissant chakra monter en elle. D'habitude elle luttait pour rester consciente et garder le contrôle de la situation afin de ne pas se retrouver amnésique comme quand cela se produisait sans qu'elle le veuille. Elle décida alors de ne pas lutter contre la force qui souhaitait l'emmener au-delà... A peine détendue, Neha se retrouva soudainement loin de l'auberge. Elle était dans une forêt sombre et « floue ». Elle y était entièrement mais elle sentait que son véritable corps l'attendait ailleurs...

–-

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, etc, etc, vous savez ce qu'il faut faire pour encourager un auteur à continuer sa fiction !

En tout cas, un énorme merci à tous ceux qui suivent la fiction, je vous aime fort et vous fais pleins de gris bisouuuus !

5


	6. Chapitre 5 : Annonces

Kakashi avait passé une nuit assez agitée. D'abord, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, cogitant à sa longue journée, pensant à Neha, ses tatouages mais aussi la drôle de sensation qu'elle avait éveillée en lui. Puis Obito, pour enfin ressasser tristement son passé. Quand il arriva enfin à s'endormir, il avait enchaîné cauchemar sur cauchemar, se réveillant toutes les deux heures, transpirant et haletant. Ce fut seulement sur le matin, alors qu'il rêvait malgré lui qu'il dormait avec Neha, qu'on le réveilla en toquant à la porte. Il ouvrit les yeux en grognant légèrement, agacé qu'on vienne le réveiller alors qu'il dormait enfin profondément. Il remarqua soudain qu'il avait dormi avec sa couette entre ses bras, comme un être à cajoler. Il regarda la couverture quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de comprendre quelle était la réalité, puis un second coup à sa porte se fit entendre. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Un ninja le salua et lui indiqua que Tsunade l'attendait dans son bureau. Il acquiesça et referma la porte au nez du jeune shinobi pour aller se doucher puis s'habiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva devant le bureau du Hokage et frappa à la porte.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, il fut quelque peu surpris de voir autant de monde. Il y avait bien évidemment Tsunade, assise à son bureau, entourée de plusieurs visages connus, comme celui de Shizune, mais moins habituel celui de Inoichi Yamanaka et des conseillers Homura Mitokado et Koharu Utatane. Un peu en retrait et timide, le doux visage baissé de Neha. Kakashi avança lentement vers le bureau de l'Hokage, prenant le soin au passage de saluer de la tête les personnes présentes dans la pièce, sauf Neha, qui avait la tête baissée et qui n'avait jeté que quelques petits regards dans la direction de Kakashi quand celui-ci ne regardait pas vers lui.

 _Vous m'avez fait demander, Hokage-sama_ ? Demanda Kakashi en s'inclinant devant Tsunade.

 _Oui._ Répondit Tsunade. _J'ai bien reçu ton rapport hier soir sur ton entraînement avec Neha, ce qui nous a assez bien aidé ce matin. Grâce aux pouvoirs d'Inoichi et aux connaissances d'Homura et Koharu, nous avons pu comprendre quel était le pouvoir de Neha. Même si nous ne comprenons pas la manière dont il se manifeste ni vraiment comment il peut s'utiliser, savoir la nature de son pouvoir aidera Neha à en déceler les mystères._ Elle marqua une pause. _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de l'évaluer, cela nous a rendu un grand service._

Kakashi sembla complétement décontenancé. Ils avaient déjà compris le pouvoir de Neha ? Mais quel était-il ?

 _Et quel est donc ce pouvoir ?_

Et c'est Koharu qui répondit. Kakashi se retourna alors vers elle.

 _Son pouvoir est hautement spirituel. L'âme de Neha peut voguer entre le monde des vivants et celui des esprits. Elle tire sa grande puissance du monde spirituel. C'est la deuxième fois que je rencontre une personne avec ces pouvoirs. La première possédait de très très grands pouvoirs, elle pouvait s'affilier avec des esprits après avoir sympathisé avec eux dans l'au-delà, et ils lui permettaient de puiser dans leur puissance. Si Neha veut contrôler ses pouvoirs, elle devra passer beaucoup de temps à méditer, à rencontrer des esprits et explorer leur monde. C'est un pouvoir encore très mystérieux, ils possèdent d'innombrables secrets non découverts._

Tsunade prit le relais.

 _C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de la faire partir avec les deux anciens au Temple du Feu pour un temps encore indéterminé._

Déjà ? Elle venait à peine d'arriver qu'elle repartait déjà ? Décidemment, Kakashi n'avait pas de chance, dès qu'il avait un élève il partait et rejoignait un professeur plus spécialisé. Il aurait vraiment apprécié entrainer Neha un peu plus… Le gris tourna les yeux vers la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, comme si elle était ailleurs. Elle ne semblait pas réagir à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser en ce moment précis ?

 _Il serait temps d'aller se préparer, le départ est dans quelques courtes heures._ Annonça soudainement Homura, coupant Kakashi dans ses pensées.

Après quelques petites affirmations des personnes de la pièce, ils quittèrent le bureau. Quand Neha se leva de la chaise où elle était assise pour se diriger vers la sortie, elle redressa enfin le nez et croisa le regard de Kakashi qui n'avait pas arrêté de la fixer. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent alors, le gris ressentit quelque chose d'étrange en lui, comme un tortillement dans ses entrailles. Quelle étrange sensation. Kakashi vit les joues de Neha devenir alors rosées puis elle rebaissa la tête tout en esquissant un doux sourire.

Alors que le gris s'apprêtait à sortir à son tour, Tsunade le retint.

 _Kakashi ! J'aimerai que tu te rendes au Temple du Feu une fois toutes les deux ou trois semaines, afin d'établir un compte rendu de l'évolution de Neha. A ces moments-là tu t'occuperas également de maintenir son niveau en Ninjutsu et Taijutsu. Enfin je te laisse lui faire un entraînement et lui apprendre ce que tu juges nécessaire._

Kakashi hocha simplement la tête pour faire comprendre qu'il était d'accord. De toute façon, d'accord ou non, on ne discute pas les ordres du Hokage.

 _Hm. Quelqu'un les escortera jusqu'au Temple du Feu ?_

Tsunade hocha la tête.

 _Oui, l'équipe Asuma s'en chargera. Comme il connait bien Chiriku, le chef des moines du Temple._

 _Ah oui, les « Douze Gardiens Ninjas ». Je comprends._

 _Mais ne t'inquiète pas Kakashi, tu ne t'ennuieras pas,_ commença Tsunade avec un sourire taquin, _tu pars en mission demain. Tu partiras seul._ Elle reprit un air sérieux. _C'est un peu risqué mais c'est une mission que tu dois mener en toute discrétion et j'ai confiance en toi. Le but de cette mission sera de récolter le plus d'informations sur Akatsuki. Jiraya part entraîner Naruto et j'espère que tu seras plus rapide que ce stupide pervers…_ Tsunade souffla, désespérée. Puis elle sortit un dossier de son bureau, qu'elle confia à Kakashi. _Tiens, voici toutes les informations pour l'instant récoltées par Jiraya._ Elle marqua une pause et prit le temps de bien regarder Kakashi avant de prendre un air très sérieux, fronçant les sourcils. _Sois prudent Kakashi, ne tente pas l'impossible, d'accord ?_

 _Oui Tsunade-sama. Vous pouvez me faire confiance._ Il s'inclina légèrement devant Tsunade et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. A nouveau, cette dernière le retint.

 _Oh et, je te laisse équiper Neha de notre matériel ninja avant qu'elle ne parte._ Elle eut un sourire à la fois doux et malicieux qui fit bien comprendre à Kakashi qu'elle avait saisis le lien qui se créait doucement entre les deux jeunes gens. _Il serait temps que tu songes à te marier Kakashi…_ Là, son sourire était clairement taquin et légèrement moqueur.

Kakashi, les mains dans les poches, haussa les épaules et tourna le dos à Tsunade.

 _Parle pour toi vieille bique._

Les yeux de Tsunade lancèrent toute la fureur qui était en elle. Elle prit le premier objet qui lui tombait sous la main et le lança sur Kakashi. Avant que l'énorme livre n'atteigne le gris, celui-ci sourit, content de lui et, l'œil plissé, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Le livre s'écrasa durement sur le sol et Tsunade soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

.

Kakashi arpentait les rues de Konoha, les mains dans les poches, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils avaient réellement déjà découvert le pouvoir mystérieux de Neha ? Il la revoyait encore, la veille, nue et inconsciente dans ses bras à cause de ce pouvoir. Cela devait cependant être un vrai soulagement pour elle. Elle pourrait enfin se mettre sur la bonne voie pour se contrôler. Elle deviendrait puissante, il en était certain. Mais à peine arrivée à Konoha, elle repartait déjà et Kakashi ne lui était déjà plus d'aucune utilité.

Quand il arriva devant l'auberge devant laquelle logeait Neha, le gris se stoppa et regarda l'immeuble dressé devant lui. Il eut soudain une légère appréhension sur le fait de se retrouver à nouveau seule avec la jeune femme. Puis il hésita entre se la jouer « ninja » et arriver directement par sa fenêtre ou simplement faire comme les « gens normaux » et monter les escaliers pour ensuite aller frapper à sa porte. Arriver par la fenêtre pourrait faire peur à Neha ou il pourrait tout simplement la surprendre à la sortie de sa douche ou autre scène embarrassante… Oui, il fallait sûrement mieux agir comme une personne normale. Il s'avança alors vers l'accueil et demanda la chambre où résidait Neha. Kakashi monta ensuite les escaliers et frappa à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme à la belle chevelure rouge et orangée ouvrit la porte puis un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et ses joues devinrent légèrement rosées quand elle reconnut le visage de Kakashi.

Neha était radieuse. Elle possédait de nouveaux vêtements. Un haut noir moulant qui lui arrivait juste au-dessous des côtes avec une manche longue sur le bras gauche et une manche courte sur le bras droit. Son pantalon était un jeans taille haute de couleur assez claire et un peu trop large pour elle. Ses chaussures étaient des boots bordeaux à plateforme noire. Elle faisait à présent presque la taille de Kakashi. Les cheveux de Neha étaient détachés dans son dos, quelques petites mèches lui retombant devant le visage. Après avoir passé quelques longues secondes à la détailler, le gris se décida à parler.

 _Yo ! Je viens apporter de quoi t'équiper pour la suite._

 _Je t'en prie, entre._

Kakashi entra et posa par terre le gros sac à dos qu'il portait. Neha alla s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit.

Le gris alla s'accroupir au pied du sac et l'ouvrit. Il fouilla quelque peu dedans puis commença à sortir des affaires :

 _Alors… Une petite sacoche, un étui que nous accrochons à notre cuisse, toute une réserve de kunaïs, shurikens, parchemins explosifs, etc… Je t'ai également pris le blouson kaki des ninjas de Konoha, libre à toi de le porter ou non. Ah et le Hokage a demandé à ce que je te donne ça…_

Kakashi sortit lentement quelque chose du sac. Quelque chose d'assez petit car Neha ne put le voir directement. Elle se pencha alors un peu vers le sac, espérant voir cette fameuse chose un peu plus vite. Kakashi retourna puis ouvrit son poing et Neha pu voir un bandeau noir, avec le symbole de Konoha sur une plaque en métal. Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme avait ouvert grand la bouche en observant l'objet. S'il y a bien une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était bien ça ! Tout de suite, Neha se leva du lit, prit le bandeau et la veste, se mit devant un miroir, dos à Kakashi et attacha ses cheveux en un chignon haut et bordélique avant de venir nouer le bandeau sur son front puis enfin enfiler la veste. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Kakashi avec un grand sourire, comme une enfant qui venait de recevoir ses cadeaux de Noël.

 _Alors, comment ça me va ?_

Le gris qui s'était assis par terre, regardait Neha avec une réelle attention. La voir ainsi, vêtue des emblèmes de Konoha, lui fit un petit quelque chose. Tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui répondre c'était qu'elle était sublime. Ce magnifique corps de femme élancé, recouvert de ses nombreux tatouages, cette mystérieuse chevelure, ces yeux noisettes légèrement cuivrés… Les attributs des ninjas de Konoha ne pouvaient que lui aller à merveille. Mais il ne pouvait lui répondre tout ça. Même lui, ne voulait pas s'entendre dire tout ça sur la jeune femme.

 _Je pense que je me suis trompé dans la taille de la veste. Si on oublie le fait que tu nages dedans, c'est très bien._

 _Moi j'aime bien ce côté trop grand ! Ça donne un certain style !_ Neha se mit à rire généreusement.

L'œil visible de Kakashi se plissa, ce qui montrait qu'il souriait grandement sous son masque.

Neha se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir, examinant tous ses profils différents, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle se retourna vers le gris.

 _Merci Kakashi._

Celui-ci hocha la tête sans quitter le regard de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne se jette sur son lit.

 _Je ne sais pas si je me sens prête… Enfin… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va m'arriver là-bas… Et je crois que je ne réalise d'ailleurs pas trop ce qu'il m'arrive ici… Ce n'est que ma deuxième semaine à Konoha et on a déjà trouvé la nature de mon mystérieux pouvoir… On m'envoie dans un temple pour m'aider à le contrôler… Et avec des gens que je ne connais que très peu… Je me sens à la fois pleine de toutes sortes d'émotions… Mais comme s'il y en avait trop en même temps, je ne sais plus quoi ressentir et je me sens alors complétement vide …_ Puis, comme si elle venait de se souvenir que Kakashi était là, elle s'excusa : _Oh ! Désolée de t'embêter avec tout mon blabla… Mais j'avoue que je me sens un peu perdue tout de même…_

Kakashi secoua la tête.

 _Non, ce n'est rien. Je pense comprendre ce que tu ressens._ Il marqua une assez longue pause. _Tu repars presque aussi vite que tu es arrivée… Et je perds encore un élève !_ Il se mit à rire doucement. Mais il était facile d'entendre le côté amer dans cette phrase.

 _Mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu passerais pour parfaire mon entraînement de temps à autres ?_

 _Oui, c'est vrai…_

 _Tu vois, je ne t'abandonne pas comme ça ! On ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement !_ Elle sourit en coin et lui lança un regard de défi.

Kakashi se mit à rire puis la porte de la chambre de Neha s'ouvrit soudainement, sans avoir pris le temps de frapper. Un ninja s'avança. Il avait un air beaucoup trop sérieux en contraste avec le moment détendu qu'elle venait de passer avec Kakashi. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se remit sur ses pieds en un mouvement éclair et fit face au ninja qui venait d'entrer.

 _Neha-sama, prenez vos bagages, c'est l'heure d'y aller._

Neha hocha la tête et s'équipa de ce que lui avait donné Kakashi précédemment. Elle prit également le sac à dos qu'elle avait préparé puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie, quelque chose entre ses mains. Elle s'arrêta devant Kakashi et lui tendit le t-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté la veille. Le gris posa une main sur un des poignets de Neha.

 _Tu peux le garder… Je sais qu'on se reverra pendant ton entraînement, mais ce t-shirt sera notre promesse. Promesse que tu deviendras plus forte, que tu t'entraineras sans relâche et que tu me reviendras infaillible. Promesse aussi que tu seras obligée de revenir me voir après ton entraînement pour me rendre ce t-shirt._

A ce moment, Neha sauta au cou de Kakashi et le serra dans ses bras avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue et de lui murmurer à l'oreille un petit « _Merci pour tout, Kakashi…_ ». Cette voix contre son oreille déclencha des frissons chez le gris. Puis la jeune femme se décrocha de lui pour quitter la pièce avec le ninja. Les joues de Kakashi étaient rosées et il ne bougeait plus. Il n'avait jamais vu une kunoichi aussi démonstrative. Et lui ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ce petit discours ? Pourquoi ? Comment Neha arrivait elle à faire ressortir le côté sensible de Kakashi aussi facilement ? A peine Neha partie, il n'avait déjà qu'une hâte, c'était de la retrouver et de percer tous ses mystères…

Holaaa, désolée pour l'attente de ce nouveau chapitre j'étais un peu en manque d'inspiration et le boulot me crevait beaucoup trop !

Enfin bref voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Dites-moi tout !

5


	7. Chapitre 6: Départ pour le Temple du Feu

Neha s'apprêtait à repasser le porche de Konoha mais cette fois-ci dans le sens inverse. Et cette fois-ci en bonne santé. Et cette fois-ci bien entourée. Même si la personne qu'elle tenait le plus dans son cœur n'était pas présente… Elle regarda autour d'elle, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur les visages qui l'accompagnaient. Ino. Shikamru. Chôji. Asuma. Ils semblaient être de très bons et valeureux ninjas. Et Neha avait senti une incroyable cohésion entre eux, cela se voyait dans leur manière de se comporter entre eux, de se parler, etc… La jeune femme se sentait rassurée de partir avec eux. Et puis, elle avait déjà rencontré Chôji !

 _Comment viennent les conseillers ?_ Demanda soudainement Neha. Elle n'avait pas repensé à eux depuis qu'elle les avait vu dans le bureau de Tsunade.

 _Ils ne viennent pas maintenant. Apparemment ils nous rejoindront dans quelques jours, ils ont d'autres choses à faire avant._ Répondit calmement Asuma. _Toujours très occupés ces gens…_ Dit-il l'air pensif, mais qui laissait entendre un mauvais sous-entendu _._

Il est vrai que le gratin politique était connu pour être très secret et pour agir toujours en toute discrétion.

Neha n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu énormément d'informations sur cette excursion.

 _Combien de temps durera le voyage ?_

 _Si tout se passe bien, nous devrions y être en trois jours._ Répondit Shikamaru.

 _Si tout se passe bien ?_ Répéta Neha, étonnée.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

 _Oui. On ne sait jamais, il y a toujours des brigands qui rôdent, … On n'est jamais à l'abris d'une attaque qui pourrait nous ralentir… Et puis il me semble que tu as déjà affronté des hommes de l'Akatsuki à Kusa. Ils connaissent ton existence, ton visage et peut-être même qu'ils ont senti en toi cet étrange pouvoir… Et comme on ne sait pas encore énormément de choses sur cette organisation, on ne peut rien prévoir avec certitude._

Le sang de Neha se glaça quelques secondes. S'imaginer traquée ? Non impossible. Elle n'avait rien de particulier… Enfin si apparemment. Mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à le croire et encore moins à se l'avouer. Elle possédait réellement le pouvoir que pensait les conseillers ? Après tout, tout ce qu'on lui avait dit correspondait à ce qu'elle avait vécu et, ou ressentit. Elle pouvait donc voguer à sa guise dans le monde des esprits ? C'est donc ça qu'elle avait vu le soir après avoir quitté Kakashi, une fois seule dans sa chambre ? Quand elle était entrée dans un état second et qu'elle avait atterri dans un drôle d'endroit, une sorte de forêt. Plus tard, elle n'avait su si c'était un rêve ou non. Elle avait pourtant bien senti tout son corps comme lorsqu'elle était éveillée. Tout paraissait réel, à l'exception de ce monde étrange qui semblait provenir de son esprit. Elle y avait vu des choses étranges, certes, mais rien d'identifiable. Neha avait du mal à se dire que cette chose pouvait être le monde spirituel.

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses réflexions intérieures interminables, Neha fut soudainement « réveillée » par quelqu'un. En tournant la tête, elle aperçut Ino.

 _Ta couleur de cheveux est naturelle ?_

La question d'Ino amusa Neha qui se mit à sourire aussitôt.

 _Oui, elle l'est ! Je suis née comme ça…_

Les yeux d'Ino se remplirent d'étoiles et elle parut soudain toute excitée.

 _Oooh ! Tu en as de la chance ! Cette couleur te va à ravir et en plus tes cheveux ne sont pas du tout abîmés ! Tu as vraiment chevelure de rêve !_

Voir Ino s'enthousiasmer sur sa chevelure amusa Neha qui se mit à rire joyeusement. Malgré les moqueries reçues quand elle était enfant, la jeune femme avait toujours aimé et prit soin de ses cheveux, chérissant cette particularité.

 _Merci, c'est gentil…_

Soudain, Neha sentit quelque chose autour d'eux et tourna vivement la tête dans une direction opposée à celle d'Ino. Celle-ci remarqua d'ailleurs le changement de comportement de la jeune femme.

 _Tout va bien ?_

Neha ne fit pas vraiment attention à la question de la blonde et donna l'ordre de s'arrêter tandis qu'elle fit de même. Aux aguets, les cinq ninjas se mirent à scruter les horizons.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu sens Neha ?_ Demanda Asuma d'une voix calme et distincte, tandis qu'il sortait une de ses lames qu'il vint placer à son poing.

La jeune femme n'était sûre de rien mais elle avait senti une ou plusieurs présences roder en cercle autour d'eux. Soudain, d'innombrables kunaïs arrivèrent sur eux. Alors que l'équipe d'Asuma allait réagir, Neha enchaîna rapidement quelques mudras et cinq murs de terre vinrent se mettre autour d'eux, les protégeant de l'attaque. Plusieurs explosions retentirent derrière les murs. Neha enchaîna à nouveau des mudras, ce qui déclencha des pics de terre provenant des murs, en direction des ennemis. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle fit redescendre ses murs dans un nuage de poussière. Les ninjas de Konoha restèrent sur leurs gardes le temps que la poussière retombe. Quand le nuage s'estompa, l'équipe Asuma fut surprise de voir plusieurs ninjas ennemis transpercés par des pics de terre. Mais d'autres shinobis étaient encore bien en vie. Neha scruta leurs bandeaux mais n'en reconnu pas le symbole. Qui étaient-ils ? Et pourquoi les attaquaient-ils ?

 _Que voulez-vous ?!_ Cria Asuma à destination des ennemis, ce qui déclencha chez eux des ricanements.

Les six ninjas encore en vie tardèrent à répondre. Mais un se décida finalement.

 _Tout. Mais surtout vos techniques !_

A ce moment-là, le type en question sortit du fourreau qu'il avait dans le dos, une immense épée dont la lame semblait recouverte d'un miroir, car tout le paysage autour de lui s'était reflété à la perfection dans son arme. Neha plissa les yeux à la vue de la lame. Puis les ninjas ennemis se mirent à attaquer. Asuma envoya un premier au sol en quelques mouvements et s'attaqua à un deuxième. Shikamaru et Ino se chargeaient de trois qui s'étaient jetés sur eux. Le sixième, celui avec la lame, ne bougeait pas. Neha, en retrait, ne cesser de l'observer, lui, son sourire diabolique qui ne le quittait pas et surtout son étrange lame qui intriguait la jeune femme sans qu'elle ne sache réellement pourquoi. Elle vit alors Chôji se jeter sur le type à la lame en miroir. Le jeune Akimichi décupla son poing et le lança en direction de son nouvel adversaire. Celui-ci se positionna derrière sa lame qui reflétait à présent parfaitement Chôji. Il tenait sa lame d'une main et composa quelques mudras de l'autre. Quand Chôji allait l'atteindre de son poing gigantesque, l'adversaire se releva en un éclair et se protégea de sa lame. Le coup du jeune shinobi n'atteignit alors que la lame. Et malgré la puissance du coup porté, l'ennemi ne sembla pas avoir eu trop de mal à se protéger de l'attaque. Chôji recula, impressionné de la résistance de l'homme. Ce dernier fit tournoyer son arme et soudain son bras devint gigantesque, comme venait de le faire Chôji et le cogna de plein fouet. Chôji était maintenant à terre, agressé par sa propre technique héréditaire. Neha, qui n'avait pas loupé une miette de ce qu'il venait de se passer pensa comprendre ce qu'il se passait. L'ennemi avait annoncé qu'il venait chercher des techniques ninjas et c'était sûrement grâce à cette lame qu'il y arriverait.

Le manieur de la lame se dirigea vers Chôji qui était à terre et peinait à se redresser à cause des douleurs causées par l'attaque. Neha devait agir. Tant pis si elle ne connaissait pas encore le mode d'emploi de la mystérieuse lame.

Neha arriva derrière l'adversaire de Chôji et après avoir composé quelques mudras, il se retrouva piégé à l'intérieur d'une bulle d'eau. Ino qui venait de finir son combat put rejoindre Chôji pour l'aider à guérir de ses blessures. Neha fit venir la bulle jusqu'à elle, mais à mi-chemin, celui qui se trouvait à l'intérieur put en sortir grâce à un coup porté avec sa lame. A peine par terre, il tenta de renvoyer la précédente attaque sur Neha grâce à un maniement spécifique de la lame. La jeune femme contra l'attaque de justesse. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle utilise de ninjutsu si elle voulait être sûre que ses techniques ne soient pas retournées contre elle. Neha couru vers son ennemi qui venait de replanter sa lame devant lui, reflétant à la perfection la jeune femme. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir qui prit soudain une autre apparence. Les yeux de Neha étaient devenus entièrement blancs, légèrement bleutés. La vision de la jeune femme avait légèrement changé, le monde qui l'entourait n'était plus exactement le même. Et à l'intérieur de l'arme de son adversaire, elle pouvait voir distinctement une sorte de caméléon. L'animal ressemblait de près à celui que l'on connaissait mais ce n'était pas tout à fait un caméléon… Il avait une apparence fantomatique et brillait de plusieurs couleurs. Les détails qui parsemaient sa peau étaient hallucinants et rappela soudainement à Neha les tatouages qu'elle portait sur elle depuis sa naissance. La jeune femme s'était arrêtée et le fixait. Sentant son regard sur lui, le « caméléon » la regarda et lui adressa la parole :

 _Qui es-tu, toi qui semble me voir ?_

Neha fut surprise qu'il s'adresse à elle, de sa voix grave, semblant sortir des tréfonds du monde. La jeune femme ne sut vraiment pas quoi répondre et resta bête devant lui. L'animal reprit alors la parole devant cette inactivité :

 _Bon puisque tu es là, rend-toi utile et sort moi de cette stupide épée._

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dedans ?_

 _J'ai été scellé il y a longtemps dans cette arme pour lui apporter des pouvoirs spécifiques… Bon maintenant sort moi de là !_

 _Mais comment ?_

 _Brise la lame…_ Devant le regard incrédule de Neha, il poursuivit : _Tu possèdes le pouvoir des esprits non ? Sers-toi de ça ! Active tes tatouages, débrouilles-toi pour attraper la lame et un bon coup de poing devrait suffire…_ Il parut totalement blasé.

 _C'est tout nouveau pour moi… Je ne sais pas trop comment activer mes tatouages…_

Le « caméléon » soupira, se tourna vers elle et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. A ce moment-là, Neha retourna dans « le monde réel ». La scène qui avait semblé se stopper reprit son cours. L'ennemi était derrière sa lame miroitée et attendait l'attaque de Neha. Les yeux de la jeune femme furent dérangés par quelque chose autour d'elle. Elle regarda ses bras et vit tous ses nombreux tatouages, brillants d'une lumière bleutée. Et là elle comprit. Toute son étrange discussion avec le caméléon prit alors un peu plus de sens. Elle releva ses yeux lumineux vers l'arme de son adversaire et fonça sur lui en un éclair. Sans que personne n'ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, Neha était arrivée à la hauteur de son adversaire et venait de frapper de toute ses forces avec son poing sur la lame qui éclata en mille morceaux, comme un miroir qui venait tout juste de se briser.

A peine l'arme détruite, Neha continua de foncer et kunaï à la main, elle vint à bout de son adversaire en quelques mouvements.

Son combat était terminé. Et à en juger par les bruits autour d'elle, l'équipe Asuma avait terminé aussi et en était ressortie vainqueur. Haletante, elle se redressa, tandis que ses tatouages s'éteignirent. Soudain, elle se sentit partir et tomba par terre, les yeux clos. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre la voix du caméléon lui susurrer :

 _Merci humaine. Je te revaudrais ça…_

.

Neha se réveilla dans une tente et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de reconnaître Ino au-dessus d'elle, les mains au-dessus de sa poitrine, en train de la soigner. Quelques gémissements de douleurs s'échappèrent de la gorge de la jeune femme et ses yeux se plissèrent, tandis qu'Ino souriait doucement, contente de revoir Neha reprendre ses esprits. La blonde garda ses mains positionnées au-dessus du buste de la jeune femme pour continuer de la soigner et, en quelques secondes, la blessée se sentie tout de suite plus apaisée.

Neha reprit tranquillement ses esprits et repensa à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout lui revint petit à petit. C'était dingue. Elle n'en revenait pas. Etait-ce donc un esprit avec qui elle avait communiqué ? Comment cela c'était produit ? Plus rien n'avait de sens. Elle se posait tellement de questions que son cerveau ne suivait plus et, comme pour lui dire de stopper cette fluctuation de pensées, elle eut soudain la migraine. La jeune femme se redressa du lit d'appoint sur lequel elle avait été allongée et regarda autour d'elle en se massant le crâne. Elle vit Ino dans un coin de la tente, en train de se rincer les mains. La blonde se retourna ensuite vers elle.

 _Tu vas mieux ?... C'était carrément impressionnant ce qu'il s'est passé là ! Ton pouvoir à l'air d'être incroyable !... Mais il t'a énormément affaiblie et t'as fait perdre connaissance…_

 _Oui… Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il s'est passé… Mais ces ennemis m'ont permis de rencontrer un esprit… Enfin je crois bien que s'en était un… C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive… Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé…_

Ino écouta attentivement Neha. Elle était à la fois fascinée, intriguée et assez inquiète. Puis elle hocha la tête.

 _En tout cas la nuit est tombée. Nous avons fait quelques kilomètres après le combat, c'est Asuma qui t'as portée. Nous avons établi notre campement dans un endroit qui devrait être sûr. Donc profites bien de la nuit pour reprendre des forces, nous reprendrons la route au lever du jour !_

Neha acquiesça.

 _Merci beaucoup Ino !... Les autres vont bien ? Et Chôji ?_

 _Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont tous épuisés mais sont en parfait état !_ Elle eut un petit rire puis se leva. _Bon allez, moi aussi je suis morte, bonne nuit !_ Elle fit un petit geste de la main pour accompagner ses mots et sortie de la tente.

Epuisée elle aussi, Neha eut à peine le temps de se demander ce que pouvait bien faire Kakashi en ce moment qu'elle tomba entre les bras de la douce Morphée.

Salut salut !

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce nouveau chapitre ? J'ai pris pas mal de plaisir à l'écrire !

Bon par contre il n'y a pas de petits moment Kakashi/Neha...

Dites-moi tout ce que vous en avez pensé !

Pleins de bisous !

5


	8. Chapitre 7 : Le monde des esprits

Le lendemain matin, Neha se réveilla à cause de la lumière du soleil qui commençait doucement à traverser la fine toile de tente. A peine eu-t-elle le temps d'émerger qu'elle entendit la voix grave d'Asuma retentir :

 _Préparez-vous les jeunes, on décolle dès que possible !_

La jeune femme grimaça, encore bien fatiguée puis s'étira de tout son long en baillant fortement. Elle regarda le plafond de sa tente en soupirant et après quelques longues secondes elle se décida enfin à se lever. Elle s'habilla, s'équipa et commença à ranger ses affaires. En sortant de la tente, les jeunes ninjas de Konoha, qui étaient en train de replier les tentes, la saluèrent chaleureusement. Neha en fit de même et commença à replier sa petite tente.

.

Le lendemain midi, les shinobis arrivèrent enfin aux portes de ce fameux Temple du Feu. Pendant la route, Asuma leur avait raconté son histoire, celle qui la liait à ce temple et son lien avec Chiriku, qui dirigeait le lieu. Il n'hésita pas non plus à faire un petit topo des choses à savoir sur ce temple, les moines ninjas qui y résidaient, leurs techniques spécifiques etc…

En arrivant devant le temple, Neha admira déjà la magnifique devanture le porche gigantesque, les deux statues qui l'encadraient et les ornements qui les accompagnait. C'était incroyable. A l'intérieur c'était tout aussi démesuré et splendide, de la cour au Temple en passant par les bâtiments annexes. Après la visite que venaient de leur faire quelques moines ninjas du Temple, les shinobis se rendirent dans un bureau dans lequel ils retrouvèrent le fameux Chiriku. Les présentations se firent enfin. Quelques discussions entre Asuma et Chiriku firent replonger les autres dans leur passé. Mais la discussion se dirigea rapidement sur le sujet principal de leur venue : Neha. Chiriku avait déjà eu des informations mais n'hésita pas à poser pleins de questions sur elle, ses sensations vis-à-vis de son pouvoirs, etc… Neha sentit que Chiriku était quelqu'un à l'écoute, compréhensif mais il était aussi très droit et stricte. Ce côté elle le sentit surtout quand il lui proposa son programme « d'entraînement » qui se composait aux trois quart de séances de méditation. Neha se sentit alors tout de suite cadrée ce qui la rassura mais que partiellement car le côté affectif manquait. Sans quelconque stimulation affective, Neha avait du mal à avancer. Elle avait sans cesse besoin d'être rassurée, épaulée, besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait lui donner la confiance qu'elle, n'avait pas en elle.

Après avoir passé encore une bonne heure à parlementer, Chiriku alla présenter la chambre dans laquelle allait résider Neha pendant son séjour à durée encore indéterminée. Ils firent également un tour du côté des appartements où dormiraient Asuma et son équipe cette nuit avant de partir le lendemain matin.

Après une nuit presque blanche, Neha se réveilla au petit jour dire au revoir aux ninjas de Konoha qui l'avait parfaitement escortée jusqu'ici.

Ça y est. Ils sont partis. Plus aucune présence réconfortante à ses côtés. Neha n'avait plus qu'à se concentrer sur elle-même, ce qui ne la rassurait pas tellement. S'occuper d'elle-même ? Se préoccuper de ses besoins, de ses capacités, de son futur ? Il était enfin temps qu'elle le fasse. Mais elle n'avait pas pour habitude de penser à tout ça ce qui lui donna le tournis pendant quelques secondes, le temps d'arrêter de faire travailler son cerveau.

Neha retourna dans sa chambre pour essayer de rattraper le sommeil qu'elle n'avait pas pu trouver cette nuit. Le programme intensif de Chiriku ne commencerait que cet après-midi.

L'après-midi venu, comme prévu, Neha rejoignit Chiriku au Temple pour sa première séance. En entrant, la jeune femme fut surprise d'y retrouver les deux vieux conseillers de Konoha auprès de Chiriku. Ils la saluèrent, le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui étonna encore Neha. C'était inexplicable, mais la jeune femme ressentait quelque chose d'étrange venant d'eux, quelque chose de pas franc du tout. Elle préféra ne pas s'y attarder et demanda à Chiriku de commencer la séance. Le moine ninja fit asseoir Neha au centre du Temple avant de se positionner non loin d'elle, lui laissant juste l'espace qui lui fallait pour correctement son concentrer.

 _Maintenant, ferme les yeux. Concentre-toi sur l'activation de tes tatouages et laisse ensuite ton esprit s'abandonner à l'autre monde…_

Neha s'exécuta, suivant les paroles de Chiriku. Deux petites minutes lui suffirent pour que ses tatouages émanent leur belle lumière bleutée. Elle resta encore concentrée sur eux pendant quelques autres minutes avant d'essayer de perdre le contrôle de son esprit, qui était l'étape la plus dure. Elle était inexplicable, il fallait à la fois se concentrer et s'abandonner totalement. Elle-même ne comprenait encore pas bien comment cela fonctionnait, cela allait être difficile. La première fois, elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, cela s'était produit tout seul. Mais impossible de repenser à la manière dont elle avait réussi à entrer dans le monde des esprits. Là, elle réfléchissait beaucoup trop et en plus elle se mettait une certaine pression vis-à-vis des personnalités autour d'elle. Neha se concentra encore quelques instants mais tout retomba d'un coup. Ses tatouages s'éteignirent et elle rouvrit les yeux dans la foulée. Elle soupira fortement.

 _Ça ne marchera pas comme ça ! Tu dois abandonner toute pensée. Tu m'as dit que tu avais déjà réussi à le faire, alors même si c'est dur, ce n'est pas impossible. Prend tout le temps qu'il te faudra mais n'abandonne pas._

Neha regarda Chiriku et le remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de s'y remettre, fermer les yeux et réactiver ses tatouages. Concentration. Abandon. Rien à faire, son esprit ne voulait pas. Elle avait beau persister encore et encore, le monde des esprits n'était pas prêt à l'accueillir.

 _Ton esprit est trop fatigué et trop préoccupé._ Devina Chiriku. _Je vais te donner un petit coup de pouce pour voir si cela fonctionne et ensuite tu pourras aller te reposer pour demain._

Chiriku fit un signe aux moines ninjas qui se trouvaient de part et d'autre du Temple et tous rappliquèrent en quelques secondes. Il leur souffla quelques mots que Neha ne put entendre et se positionnèrent tous en cercle autour d'elle. Neha les vit exécuter les mêmes mudras avant qu'ils ne posent leurs mains sur le sol, créant les symboles d'un sceau géant dont le centre se trouvait juste sous Neha, qui avait regardé la scène se dérouler devant elle avec des yeux ébahis. Puis Chiriku reprit :

 _Reprenons. Ce sceau devrait te permettre d'accéder plus facilement au monde des esprits._

Le regard déterminé, Neha se rassit au centre du sceau et ferma les yeux avant de réactiver ses tatouages. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva projetée dans une forêt sombre et brumeuse, comme celle qu'elle avait pu voir le soir où elle avait réussi à entrer dans le monde des esprits. Neha était complétement perdue. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de vivre son détachement au monde réel que se retrouvait complétement ailleurs. La jeune femme contempla les alentours avec prudence et petit à petit avec fascination. Au bout d'un bon moment, elle se décida à avancer, sans vraiment savoir où aller, juste aller tout droit, espérant découvrir quelque chose. Elle eut l'impression de marcher pendant des heures, ne croisant que quelques –ce qu'elle supposa être des- esprits d'animaux. Elle continua alors d'avancer, de marcher, d'avancer, de marcher toujours tout droit, dans cette forêt sans fin. A un moment, elle entendit comme des ronflements qui semblaient provenir d'une sorte de caverne. Intriguée, elle s'y avança doucement. A peine fut elle sur le seuil de la grotte qu'elle put apercevoir trois gigantesques loups couchés et blottis les uns contre les autres. Leurs côtes se soulevaient doucement au rythme de leurs ronflements. A la fois effrayée et fascinée, Neha resta figée devant ces trois bêtes. Au bout d'un moment, elle se décida à reculer mais marcha sur une branche sèche qui craqua bruyamment. A ce moment, Neha vit les oreilles des loups se diriger vers elle puis leurs museaux et enfin leurs yeux éveillés. Ils se levèrent et se mirent à tourner autour d'elle, comme s'ils jaugeaient leur proie.

 _Que fais-tu ici petite humaine ? Tu ne te serais pas perdue tout de même ?_ Demanda un des loups d'une voix cadavérique.

Les loups étaient comme le caméléon qu'elle avait libéré de l'épée il y a quelques jours d'une lumière blanche, bleutée et des petits motifs parcouraient leur pelage.

Trop apeurée, Neha ne put répondre. Aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche.

 _Cela faisait longtemps qu'un humain n'avait pas parcouru ce monde et encore moins sur notre territoire…_ Reprit un deuxième loup, avant que le troisième n'enchaîne :

 _Etre la seule à venir ici ne te donne pas tous les droits. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Faire vagabonder ton esprit ici n'est pas sans danger._ Lâcha le troisième.

 _Je… Je…_ Tenta de répliquer Neha.

La jeune femme paniqua totalement, serra les poings et ferma les yeux. Puis, comme réveillée par un mauvais rêve, elle rouvrit les yeux, haletante et reconnu les moines ninjas autour d'elle, les yeux emplis à la fois d'inquiétude et de curiosité. Chiriku s'avança vers elle et s'accroupi :

 _Tout va bien ? Que s'est-il passé ?_

Neha lui raconta alors sa rencontre avec les trois énormes loups.

 _Combien de temps suis-je « partie » ?_ Demanda Neha après avoir raconté son aventure en détails.

 _Un peu moins d'une heure je crois…_ Devant la mine choquée de Neha, Chiriku demanda : _Pourquoi ?_

 _Non rien… J'ai... J'ai juste eu l'impression de rester au minimum trois heures…_

Chiriku resta pensif face à ce que venait de lui révéler Neha.

 _Le temps passe sûrement différemment là-bas… Quand tu retourneras là-bas, n'hésite pas à retenir pleins de choses, même des détails, tout pourra nous être utile pour comprendre ce monde petit à petit…_ Enchaîna la vieille conseillère _._

 _Bon allez ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui, tâche de bien te reposer Neha. Nous recommencerons demain._ Souffla Chiriku à la jeune femme.

Neha revint donc le lendemain, à la même heure pour continuer l'exercice de la veille. Rien avait changé, comme si ce Temple avait été mis sur pause entre-temps, excepté les conseillers qui étaient encore repartis on-ne-sait-où et qui ne reviendraient que de temps à autres. Mais Neha n'y prêta pas plus attention, elle était même contente qu'ils les aient laissés tranquilles !

Chiriku fit directement appel au sceau pour que la jeune femme rejoigne l'autre monde, ainsi ils pourraient également la faire revenir facilement en cas de problème.

Neha se retrouva alors dans la même forêt qu'elle avait quitté la veille et non loin de la caverne des trois loups. Inconsciemment elle fut à nouveau attirée par cet endroit et s'y avança doucement. Elle avait besoin de comprendre d'où venait cette attraction, même si tout allait se passer en complète improvisation. Alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer lentement vers la grotte, une voix familière la fit se retourner.

 _Ça ne t'as pas suffi ta rencontre d'hier ? Tu veux retourner aguicher les trois Loups Lunaires ?_

Neha plissa les yeux, ne voyant pas d'où provenait la voix. Soudain, elle le vit, le petit caméléon qu'elle avait auparavant libéré de l'épée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la petite créature continua :

 _D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu reviens faire ici ? Que cherches-tu dans notre monde ? Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper du tien, celui des vivants._

 _Hmm… Je ne sais pas à vrai dire…_ Il l'avait pris de court, Neha se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. _Je… Je… C'est mon pouvoir, je l'ai compris il y a peu et… et je veux le comprendre…_

 _Ah !_ Soupira le caméléon. _Vous les humains ! Vous êtes toujours trop curieux !... Mais que penses-tu que ça t'apporteras de vagabonder ici ?_

 _Hm... Je ne sais pas… J'espérais tomber sur quelque chose ou… je ne sais pas ! Mais peut-être que toi tu peux m'aider ?_

 _T'aider ?!_ Le caméléon parut outré puis sembla réfléchir. _Hm. Après tout je t'en dois une… Que veux-tu savoir ?_

Neha se mit à sourire joyeusement et s'approcha du caméléon qui était perché dans une branche d'un arbre.

 _Tout !_ Lui répondit énergiquement Neha. _Je veux connaître tout ce que tu sais de ce monde, de ce qui me connecte à lui, tout !_

Le caméléon soupira en secouant de la tête.

 _Ahh, dans quoi je me suis encore embarqué moi ?... Bon, déjà tu dois savoir qu'il n'y a pas de notion de temps ici. Tu as dû remarquer que quand tu rentrais « chez toi » peu de temps s'était réellement écoulé._ Neha hocha la tête en guise de réponse, ne voulant pas l'interrompre. Il put alors continuer : _Ensuite. Le monde des esprits est très vaste. La partie dans laquelle tu te trouves est la Forêt Tsukuyomi, régit par les trois esprits de la Lune Tsuki, Jougen et Kagen, autrement dit, les trois loups que tu as rencontrés hier. Ici il n'y a que des esprits de la nature, des éléments, et nous ne sommes que des animaux. L'autre partie n'est pas directement reliée à celle-ci. C'est la Plaine Amaterasu, l'endroit où l'on peut rencontrer les esprits humains._ Le caméléon marqua une courte pause, le temps de trouver de quoi il pouvait bien lui parler ensuite. _Bon. Ton pouvoir est rare, mais tu n'es pas la première à le posséder. D'autres sont venus ici avant toi. Il paraît qu'en fonction de la personne, elle pourrait s'affilier à l'un d'entre nous afin de combiner leurs pouvoirs. C'est une sorte d'invocation, mais plus complexe. Le shinobi et l'esprit doivent être compatibles… Mais, là-dessus, je n'en sais pas plus. Je n'ai jamais été allié à un humain._ Il parut réfléchir quelques instants. _Mais je connais un autre esprit qui l'a été… Enfin bon ! La leçon est terminée pour aujourd'hui ! Je vais aller chercher un esprit qui pourra t'aider. En attendant, file d'ici ! Je viendrais te chercher en temps voulu !_

 _Mais comment je…_

Le caméléon soupira fortement et s'approcha de Neha avant de lui souffler sur le visage. Cette dernière ferma les yeux. Puis, quand elle les rouvrit, elle se retrouva de nouveau dans le Temple.

A peine eu-t-elle retrouvé ses esprits qu'elle sauta sur Chiriku pour lui raconter tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et c'est au fur et à mesure de son récit qu'elle se rendit réellement compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était incroyable ! Et tant d'informations en si peu de temps ! Mais soudain, elle se sentit tanguer et manqua de tomber par terre. Prise d'un soudain choc de fatigue, Neha fut directement raccompagnée à sa chambre. Elle s'allongea dans son lit mais ne put se résoudre à trouver le sommeil. Elle pensait à beaucoup trop de choses ! Milles pensées fourmillaient en même temps dans son esprit. Neha continua de réfléchir pendant quelques heures, sans se rendre compte du temps qui passait. Puis, elle sauta de son lit et se décida d'aller à la bibliothèque du Temple. Elle fit des récapitulatifs de tout ce qu'elle avait appris ces derniers jours sur des feuilles de papier et à partir de ça, rechercha toutes sortes de livres qui pourraient évoquer de près ou de loin son pouvoir. Si elle n'avait pas été la seule à avoir ce pouvoir, comment se fait-il que personne ne sache réellement quelque chose à propos de ce pouvoir ? Même les deux conseillers ne savaient pas grand-chose de la personne qu'ils avaient connue avec ce don. Neha passa une grande partie de la nuit dans ses bouquins avant de s'endormir de fatigue, le nez dans un livre. Elle fut réveillée peu avant midi par un moine ninja qui lui annonça qu'elle avait de la visite.

Neha regarda autour d'elle quelques instants, le temps de reprendre un peu conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait puis elle se leva pour suivre le moine ninja à l'extérieur. La jeune femme se regarda, elle portait encore son legging de sport de la veille, un sweat beaucoup trop large pour elle et aux pieds une paire de baskets simples. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer la tête qu'elle devait avoir après une courte nuit passée à dormir entre les livres. Peut-être avait-elle-même la marque des pages sur une de ses joues ? Quelle honte ! Et elle allait recevoir quelqu'un comme ça ? Et ce quelqu'un n'était pas n'importe qui. Quand Neha vit Kakashi apparaître de derrière le porche, elle eut autant envie de lui sauter dans les bras comme de courir dans le sens inverse et fuir loin d'ici. Ces deux pensées complétement opposées la firent stagner sur place. Kakashi s'avança doucement vers elle mais s'arrêta en la voyant figée comme un glaçon.

 _Hmm. Yo !_

Dit-il en souriant et en passant une main dans sa nuque. Neha parut toute gênée mais se décoinça enfin.

 _Ahh, salut Kakashi ! Tu vas bien ?_

Qu'avait-elle ? Elle ne paraissait pas du tout naturelle. Kakashi décida alors de s'avancer vers et lui prit doucement le poignet pour l'emmener plus loin, dans un endroit calme, à l'écart du monde. Il la fit s'asseoir sur un banc et resta en face d'elle.

 _Tout va bien Neha ?_ Demanda Kakashi, presque inquiet.

La jeune femme en question baissa la tête, les joues rosées mais, calmée, elle réussit à répondre :

 _Et bien, c'est que… Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te voir ! Et en plus de ça, j'ai passé la nuit dans la bibliothèque, je ne dois ressembler à rien !_

Kakashi se mit à rire de bon cœur.

 _Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Même avec cette tête, aucune demoiselle ne t'arrive à la cheville !_

Neha releva soudainement la tête et grimaça.

 _Je ne sais vraiment pas comment prendre cette phrase !_ Puis elle se mit à rire. Elle reprit peu de temps après : _Pourquoi es-tu déjà venu ?_

Oh, il y avait tellement de raisons. Si seulement elle savait. Mais Kakashi resta conventionnel :

 _Je venais prendre des nouvelles de ton « entraînement » avec Chiriku et commencer le mien. Tu serais assez en forme pour le commencer maintenant ?_

Neha se frotta le visage, se tapota les joues et les cernes avant de se lever et de répondre :

 _C'est parti !_

Kakashi se mit à rire doucement devant tant d'enthousiasme puis il se dirigèrent vers une cour peu fréquentée.

 _Très bien, nous allons commencer. Révisons les bases !... Mutliclonage !_

Neha hocha sérieusement la tête et retira son gros sweat pour laisser apparaître une large brassière de sport. Elle positionna ensuite ses mains et fit apparaître quatre clones derrière elle.

 _Parfait ! Mais finalement, j'ai changé d'idée d'exercice, tu peux les renvoyer d'où ils viennent._ Annonça finalement Kakashi d'un ton nonchalant.

Neha resta bouché bée devant sa soudaine décision avant de soupirer et de composer discrètement une attaque Doton lancée par ses clones : des centaines de petits cailloux vinrent percuter le corps de Kakashi.

 _Je n'ai pas dit d'attaquer !_ Hurla Kakashi.

Neha se mit à rire et fit disparaître ses clones.

 _Ça c'est pour m'avoir fait faire des trucs inutiles._ Telle une enfant, elle lui tira la langue.

Kakashi sourit discrètement avant de reprendre :

 _Bon. Tu connais la nature de ton chakra je suppose ?_

 _Oui. Fûton._

 _Et j'ai cru voir que tu en maîtrisais d'autres ? Dis-moi ceux avec lesquels tu as le plus et le moins de mal._

 _Fûton je gère. Suiton aussi. Raïton plutôt bien. Ensuite Doton et Katon c'est ceux que je maîtrise le moins bien._

 _D'accord. Maintenant attaque moi en enchaînant une technique de chaque élément._

Neha hocha la tête et enchaîna avec agilité chaque technique avec un élément différent. Elle les avait enchaînés avec une telle rapidité qu'elle était complétement essoufflée.

 _Bien. Je suis d'accord avec ce que tu m'as énoncé. Mais tu manques encore beaucoup d'endurance…_ Il marqua une pause. _Allez, suis-moi !_

Là, Kakashi n'attendit même pas sa réponse et se mit à courir en direction des remparts qui entouraient l'enceinte du Temple. Il sauta par-dessus avec agilité et c'est à ce moment, quand Neha le perdit de vue, qu'elle se décida à le suivre. Epuisée, elle se mit à courir avec beaucoup de mal et passa le mur avec beaucoup plus de lourdeur que le gris. A l'atterrissage elle se retrouva dans une forêt et s'arrêta un moment, ne voyant plus Kakashi. Soudain, elle l'aperçu, adossé à un arbre, livre à la main, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Neha. Comment pouvait-il se comporter de manière si hautaine avec elle ? Plus déterminée que jamais à le faire redescendre de son trône en cristal, Neha se mit à sprinter en direction de Kakashi. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais couru aussi vite ! Mais le gris repartit aussitôt, courant toujours plus vite, s'enfonçant encore plus dans la forêt. Plus les deux couraient, plus la distance se creusait entre eux. Neha perdait de la vitesse et était épuisée. Elle composa alors quelques mudras puis son corps s'entoura d'éclairs. Là, sa vitesse fut complétement décuplée sans demander le moindre effort physique. En quelques secondes elle se retrouva à la hauteur de Kakashi. Alors qu'elle allait le doubler et l'arrêter, elle trébucha, tombant sur le gris et ils s'écroulèrent lamentablement sur le sol après quelques roulades incontrôlées. Neha se retrouva finalement allongée au-dessus de Kakashi, lui-même allongé sur le dos. Alors qu'allait s'instaurer un moment sûrement gênant, la jeune femme regarda le gris et explosa de rire. Kakashi la regarda -pour ne pas dire « la contempla » - pendant qu'elle riait. Ce rire. Il n'en avait jamais entendu de plus beau, de plus sincère et de plus communicatif. Il le trouva absolument magnifique. Elle était magnifique. Neha relança son fou rire, ce qui arracha Kakashi à ses pensées et ne put s'empêcher de rire avec elle.

Plus Neha riait, plus son rire devenait nerveux. Puis, son rire devint complétement différent et des larmes coulaient à présent de long de ses joues. Elle pleurait, bruyamment, de tout son être, comme si tout se vidait soudainement. Kakashi s'arrêta aussitôt de rire et se redressa, inquiet. Toujours assis par terre, Neha à genoux dans le creux de ses jambes, elle pleurait. Alors que le gris allait passait une main douce sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, celle-ci se jeta dans les bras de Kakashi, en pleurant toujours plus. Kakashi fut surpris de cette soudaine étreinte et ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire du reste de son corps. Finalement, il se décida à juste passer ses bras dans son dos et la serrer doucement contre lui. Il ferma les yeux tandis que la jeune femme avait blottit sa tête sur le haut de son torse. Il la laissa alors extirper tout ce qu'elle avait en elle sans qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de paroles, juste qu'il soit là physiquement pour elle.

 **Heyyyy ! Voilà un chapitre plus long que ceux de d'habitude mais j'avais vraiment envie qu'il y est ce petit moment Kakashi/Neha ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dites-moi tout !**

 **Bisouuuus les ptits shinobis !**

8


	9. Chapitre 8 : Tsuki

Neha pleura ainsi, dans les bras de Kakashi pendant de longues minutes. Plus le temps passait, moins le gris se sentait à l'aise. Au début il s'était dit que ça ne durerait sûrement pas longtemps et qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de parler, que la serrer dans ses bras suffirait. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle pleurait encore. Kakashi se posa alors mille questions : que devait-il faire ? Devait-il parler, lui dire quelque chose ? La rassurer ? Lui dire quoi ? Que tout allait bien ? Mais il ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait, ça serait donc ridicule de lui dire ça dans le vague. Il fallait alors lui demander ? Mais si c'était trop indiscret ? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure encore plus.

Alors que le gris se torturait l'esprit, il n'entendit soudainement plus les pleurs de Neha, seulement quelques petits reniflements de temps à autre. Kakashi prit alors enfin les choses en main et releva le menton de Neha, la forçant à le regarder.

 _Bah alors, c'était un gros chagrin ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive_ _?_ Le gris avait finalement opté pour un ton assez léger, à voir si ça allait passer ou non.

Mais Neha baissa juste les yeux pour se détourner du regard de Kakashi. Maintenant qu'elle avait repris ses esprits, elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir pu pleurer ainsi sur le pauvre Kakashi qui n'avait rien demandé –tout comme sa veste d'ailleurs. Elle imaginait déjà la tête qu'elle pouvait avoir : les joues humides, les cils trempés et regroupés par paquets, les yeux et les joues rouges… Neha se détacha alors de l'emprise du gris, se redressa, s'éloigna un peu et épousseta ses vêtements.

 _Désolée Kakashi… Reprenons l'entraînement._

Kakashi plissa son œil droit et se leva en secouant la tête.

 _Non. Enfin Neha, ça se voit que ça ne va pas._

 _Si, si, tout va bien…_

 _Non, arrête. Si tout allait parfaitement bien tu ne te serais pas mise à pleurer soudainement et pendant autant de temps._

 _C'était un petit coup de mou, ça arrive non ? ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas._

 _Bien sûr que si je m'inquiète !_ Kakashi se rapprocha de Neha et la prit par les épaules. _Je comprends si tu ne veux pas me raconter mais ne me prends pas pour une poire !_ Neha baissa les yeux. _Bon allez, je te ramène à ta chambre._

Et c'est ce que Kakashi fit. Il la porta sur son dos jusqu'à la chambre de Neha dans l'enceinte du Temple du Feu. Il la déposa sur son lit et alla s'asseoir nonchalamment sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt à l'extérieur du temple. Il observa ensuite Neha.

 _Tu as l'air drôlement fatiguée tout de même…_

Neha tourna la tête vers le gris.

 _J'ai du mal à dormir en ce moment… Et hier soir j'ai fait une veillée à la bibliothèque… Et…et… Quand je dors je fais beaucoup de cauchemars._ Elle regarda le plafond. _A vrai dire, je n'en fais qu'un seul, mais toujours le même, dès que je ferme les yeux. Ce n'est pas effrayant mais c'est étrange… Enfin bon…_

Ce que venait de dire Neha interpella Kakashi qui, les bras croisés sur le torse, descendit de son perchoir et regarda la jeune femme d'un air soucieux.

 _Et qu'est-ce que tu vois ?_

Neha haussa les épaules.

 _Ça ne doit vouloir rien dire… Mais je vois un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux… C'est toujours un peu flou mais on dirait qu'il possède des Rinnegans… Et des fois, apparaît derrière lui un type masqué…_

… _Et que font-ils ?_

 _Hmm… C'est assez difficile à dire… Il ne se passe pas grand-chose… Disons que ce n'est pas un rêve très réaliste…_

Neha ne pouvait dire ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Kakashi mais elle était prête à parier que le sujet de son rêve ne semblait pas inconnu au gris. Il semblait en pleine réflexion, comme un inspecteur qui venait de recevoir un nouvel élément pour la résolution de son enquête. Ses doigts frottèrent son menton et il fait les quatre cent pas dans la pièce sous le regard à la fois inquiet et interrogateur de Neha.

 _Tout va bien ?_ Demanda Neha.

Kakashi s'arrêta mais ne regarda pas la jeune femme. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches tandis qu'il regardait le sol l'air encore pensif. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Neha.

 _Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça m'a juste fait penser à quelque chose…_

Neha comprit bien qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler et n'insista pas sur le sujet. Elle s'allongea dans le fond de son lit et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

Kakashi regarda la jeune femme fermer les yeux et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres cachées son masque.

 _Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer… Je repasserais la semaine prochaine, sur notre créneau convenu…_

Neha rouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda le gris.

 _Tu t'en vas déjà ?_

Kakashi s'approcha du lit de la jeune femme sans la lâcher du regard avant de hausser les épaules.

 _Hm oui. Comme tu n'es pas vraiment en état de t'entraîner, je vais reprendre le cours de ma mission…_

 _Oh tu es pleine mission ? de quoi s'agit-il ?_

Kakashi secoua doucement la tête et sourit en coin de manière amusée.

 _Désolé ! C'est top secret !_

Amusée, mais trop fatiguée pour rire, Neha esquissa seulement un sourire puis elle ferma les yeux.

 _Tu restes un peu ? Toi aussi tu as le droit de te reposer…_ Dit-elle doucement, les yeux toujours clos.

La phrase de la jeune femme amusa Kakashi qui émit un léger rire. Il la regarda, les mains dans les poches. Si le gris avait été plus à l'aise avec la gente féminine, il aurait adoré se glisser auprès de Neha, la regarder dormir pendant qu'il lui aurait caressé les cheveux. Puis il l'aurait embrassé sur le front et serait parti. Mais Kakashi n'était pas comme ça et même s'il avait envie de changer il ne le ferait pas, par manque d'habitude. La lecture romantique était quand même beaucoup plus facile ! La drague ou la proximité amoureuse n'était vraiment pas son truc. Se considérant trop vieux et sans expérience il n'osait rien de peur d'être complétement ridicule. Et puis, il savait comment cela finissait les histoires d'amour dans le monde shinobi… Et il avait eu le cœur assez déchiré comme ça, il ne fallait pas briser à nouveau ce qui avais mis assez longtemps à être fragilement reconstruit.

 _Désolé Neha, je vais devoir y aller…_

Neha rouvrit les yeux et regarda Kakashi sans émotion particulière sur le visage.

 _Fais attention à toi._

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, se retourna et remonta au maximum la couverture sur elle. Kakashi resta immobile en la regardant quelques secondes puis se décida à quitter la pièce dans un écran de fumée.

Le lendemain matin, Neha se réveilla aux aurores. Elle s'étira de tout son long et regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et pourtant elle se sentait en pleine forme. Elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi depuis un petit moment ! Elle repensa à la veille, à Kakashi, qui n'était plus là aujourd'hui. Et elle comprit pourquoi elle s'était réveillée aussi tôt ! Quand elle s'était endormie, ce n'était même pas encore le début de soirée ! Neha se redressa en se frottant doucement les yeux et eut un petit sursaut quand elle entendit son ventre grogner bruyamment. Elle se sentit soudainement toute faible et fut pressée de rejoindre les cuisines ! Elle s'y rendit donc, s'enfilant toutes sortes de viennoiseries et pains en tout genre.

Une fois rassasiée, Neha retourna à sa chambre prendre un bon bain avant d'enfiler sa tenue fétiche. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la forêt pour marcher un peu, avec sa conscience en seule compagnie.

Neha déambula alors quelques heures, sans savoir où elle allait. A un moment, elle s'assit sous un arbre, auprès d'un champ où cohabitaient plusieurs chevaux. Elle les observa paisiblement. Puis, apaisée par l'endroit, la jeune femme se mit en position de méditation et ferma les yeux. Quelques courtes secondes plus tard, ses tatouages brillèrent sous ses vêtements et, comme si l'endroit était propice à la méditation, Neha se retrouva presque aussitôt dans la Forêt Tsukuyomi _._ Elle se retrouva dans un endroit complétement différent de celui dont elle avait l'habitude de se retrouver quand elle méditait au temple. A quelques pas d'elle se trouvait un petit ruisseau dont le doux ruissèlement contre les cailloux fit sourire Neha. Elle s'en approcha, mis les doigts dedans et eu une étrange sensation. Agréable, mais étrange. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la sensation de l'eau. C'était assez incroyable et difficilement explicable.

Neha se redressa et, guidée par son instinct, elle se mit à longer le ruisseau. Après quelques minutes à marcher, elle arriva auprès d'un étang caché entre les arbres. Elle poussa quelques branches devant elle et s'approcha de l'eau. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour contempler le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Son regard s'arrêta sur une boule de poil blanche qui venait de sortir des broussailles et qui approcha jusqu'au point d'eau pour boire. Le sang de Neha ne fit qu'un tour quand elle reconnut là, un des trois loups qui régnait sur ce monde. Elle ne sut pas alors quoi faire et se figea en espérant qu'il ne la verrait pas.

En face, le loup s'abreuvait toujours tranquillement. Soudain, ses oreilles s'agitèrent dans plusieurs directions et il releva la tête, regardant dans plusieurs endroits avant de croiser le regard de Neha. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le loup ne disparaisse soudainement. Affolée, la jeune femme tourna la tête plusieurs fois de droite à gauche en espérant voir où était le loup. En une fraction de seconde, elle le vit apparaître à quelques mètres d'elle. Neha pensa faire une crise cardiaque tellement il lui avait fichu la trouille.

 _Alors comme ça tu es revenu ici jeune humaine ?_

La voix du loup donna aussitôt la chair de poule sur tout le corps de Neha. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sorti. Que devait-elle répondre à cette question rhétorique ? Mais le loup n'enchaînait pas. Apparemment, il attendait réellement une réponse. Neha respira un bon et tenta –tout du moins en apparence- de se reprendre.

 _Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que je vienne ici ?_

Le loup s'avança vers Neha qui serra ses poings.

 _Es-tu sûre de poser les bonnes questions ?_

Neha perdit son air déterminé pour laisser place à l'incompréhension. Elle était complétement perdue, où voulait-il en venir ?

Le loup arrêta d'avancer et s'assit face à Neha.

 _Que cherches-tu dans ce monde ?_

Neha parue presque étonnée de la question de l'esprit.

 _Hm... Eh bien… ce n'est pas évident à expliquer… J'ai récemment découvert que j'avais le don de communiquer avec ce monde et encore plus récemment d'y entrer… Alors je viens ici afin de découvrir… Euh eh bien je ne sais pas trop ce que je cherche à vrai dire… Mais j'ai la sensation que quelque chose ici peut m'aider à comprendre mes pouvoirs, à les utiliser et donc comprendre un peu mieux qui je suis…_

 _Hmm.. Intéressant. Et qui es-tu pour l'instant ?_

 _Euh… Je suis Neha, une kunoichi originaire du village de Kusa et j'ai récemment rejoint Konoha pour…_

 _Je ne pensais pas que tu avais si peu de connaissances sur toi-même…_

 _Comment-ça ? Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? Vous pensez mieux me connaître que moi peut-être ?_

 _Quelle impertinence. As-tu même conscience à qui tu t'adresses en ce moment ? Sans même savoir mon nom tu sais que je suis un esprit et de plus, n'as-tu pas retenu ce que t'as appris Yochi ? Il me semble bien que le caméléon t'avait parlé de notre monde mais aussi de moi et mes frères._

 _Comment savez-vous tout ça ?!_

Le loup ricana et se redressa.

 _Si tu veux nous côtoyer ma petite, il va falloir développer tes connaissances !_

 _Vous voulez dire que vous me laisserez revenir ici ?_

 _Montre-toi à la hauteur et peut-être que nous ferons quelque chose pour toi._

Le grand loup blanc s'approcha de Neha, de son museau il lui fit signe de s'abaisser face à lui, ce qu'elle fit et il lui souffla sur le visage. Neha ferma les yeux. Puis le loup se retourna et commença à s'éloigner en marchant doucement.

 _Apprend d'abord à te connaître un peu mieux toi-même et revient me voir._

Neha se redressa soudainement.

 _Pourquoi me laissez-vous subitement revenir dans votre monde ?_

 _Ma chère Neha, nous sommes bien plus liés que tu ne le penses… Quand tu reviendras, prononce mon nom et je serais là._

 _Quel nom dois-je appeler ?_

 _Tsuki, esprit Loup de la Lune, gardien de la forêt Tsukuyomi et disciple de l'énergie Futon. Mais Tsuki suffira._

Sur ces mots, le loup disparu. Neha resta fixée sur l'endroit où elle avait vu le loup pour la dernière fois, assimilant tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Dans les buissons derrière elle, elle entendit des bruits s'agiter et se retourna précipitamment. Des fourrés sorti le caméléon qu'elle commençait à bien connaître suivi d'une salamandre.

 _Yochi… Tu as vu comme moi ce qu'il vient de se passer ?_ Demanda la salamandre au caméléon qui hocha aussitôt la tête sans lâcher Neha du regard.

 _Neha… Tu viens de le trouver ton esprit affilié…_ Murmura Yochi.

 _Quoi ? Comment ça ? Tu es sûr ?_

 **Heyyya !**

 **Alors tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser du retard de ce chapitre, moi qui voulait publier un chapitre par semaine ! Mais bon, les cours ont repris et en plus de ça je vous avoue que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire car au début il ne m'inspirait que très peu, mais bon le voilà et j'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de vos espérances et qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres !**

 **Ensuite je voulais vous remercier de votre intérêt pour cette fiction qui se manifeste principalement par vos commentaires qui me font tellement plaisir ! Cette fiction me tient vraiment à cœur et de voir que je ne la fais pas uniquement pour moi me motive à aller jusqu'au bout de mon idée ! Bref merci à vous ! Sans vous ce chapitre n'aurait peut-être même pas vu le jour, donc merci, je vous dois vraiment beaucoup !**

 **Et je vous promets plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **Pleins de bisouuus mes ptits shinobis !**

6


	10. Chapitre 9 : Le rêve

Neha reprit soudainement conscience dans le monde réel. Ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois, comme pour se réhabituer à son monde. Elle regarda à quelques reprises autour d'elle et prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux. Wow ! Que venait-il de se passer ? Elle était sans voix. Le caméléon avait-il vraiment dit vrai ? Tsuki, ce loup mystérieux et intimidant, serait une sorte d'esprit totem relié à Neha ?

Elle devait rentrer au Temple prévenir Chiriku de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Neha eu un peu de mal à retrouver son chemin et mit bientôt une heure pour arriver jusqu'au Temple.

La jeune femme venait à peine de passer le porche qu'elle vit Chiriku, accompagné de quelques moines ninjas et tous semblait agités.

Quand le visage de Chiriku se tourna vers Neha, il parut soulagé, détendu. Le moine de dirigea vers sa protégée.

 _Tout va bien Chiriku ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _Oh Neha ! Où étais-tu passée ? Je m'inquiétais, tu n'étais plus dans ta chambre ni dans le temple, nous allions partir à ta recherche !_

Contre tout attente, Neha se mit à rire de bon cœur.

 _Mais enfin ! Il ne faut pas vous en faire comme ça !_

 _Oui, c'est ça, moque-toi ! Et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ?_

 _En fait… oui, il m'est quand même arrivé quelque chose…_

Le visage de Chiriku se crispa. Mais, rassurante, Neha laissa un grand sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Le moine se détendit alors mais garda une expression interrogative, curieux d'en savoir plus.

Il laissa alors les autres moines retourner à leurs occupations et fit signe à Neha de le suivre.

Ils entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être les appartements de Chiriku. Ce dernier fit signe à Neha de s'installer comme bon lui semblait. Pieds nus, la jeune femme s'installa en tailleur au niveau de la table basse tandis que le moine s'en alla préparer du thé. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, plateau dans les mains et s'installa à table avec la jeune femme avant de servir le thé. Neha remercia le moine en accueillant la tasse entre ses mains.

 _Alors ? Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé…_ S'impatienta Chiriku.

Neha se mit à sourire et bu une gorgée de son thé, comme pour entretenir le suspense. Mais elle grimaça sous la chaleur de la boisson et reposa sa tasse. Elle regarda ensuite Chiriku, prête à commencer son récit.

Elle lui narra alors ses actions depuis son réveil. Son passage à la cuisine, son errance dans la forêt, la prairie avec les chevaux et enfin son entrée dans la forêt Tsukuyomi et sa fameuse rencontre avec l'esprit loup Tsuki avant les quelques mots du caméléon Yochi.

Chiriku semblait à la fois perdu et émerveillé.

 _C'est incroyable ce qu'il se passe Neha ! Donc si j'ai bien compris, si tu arrives à t'accorder avec Tsuki, il t'autorisera à puiser dans ses pouvoirs ?_

 _Je crois bien…_ Répondit Neha en haussant les épaules.

Chiriku se leva et alla chercher de quoi écrire. Neha le vit gribouiller sur sa page, reprenant de l'encre de temps à autre.

 _Vous faites votre rapport pour les vieux conseillers de Konoha ?_

Chiriku releva le nez vers la jeune femme.

 _Non… pour acquérir un savoir personnel … Pour pouvoir aider les prochains comme toi. C'est un document qui restera dans la bibliothèque du Temple._

Face à la mine étonnée de Neha, le moine continua :

 _Hm. Oui à vrai dire… Je ne fais pas vraiment confiance aux conseillers du Hokage… Je n'aime pas trop leur liaison avec La Racine et en particulier avec Danzō…_

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est « La racine » ?_

 _Ah oui j'avais oublié que tu ne venais pas de Konoha… Ce sont les services secrets du village, ils sont sous les ordres douteux de Danzô… Et même si Hiruzen garde un œil sur eux, ils agissent plutôt indépendamment. Il faut s'en méfier et ne surtout pas risquer de s'y affilier… Enfin, en attendant nous allons continuer de t'entraîner et si les conseillers nous donnent des petites visites surprises, je me chargerais de faire les comptes rendus. Avec un peu de chance ils ne découvriront pas ton avancée fulgurante…_

Neha acquiesça puis un « _dong_ » retentit. Chiriku se tourna instinctivement vers la fenêtre puis se leva.

 _C'est l'heure de la séance générale de Tai Chi_ **[nda : Je sais que le Tai Chi est un art martial chinois mais je ne connais pas d'équivalent japonais, je voulais une séance qui mélange spiritualité, douceur tout en gardant cet aspect combatif, donc si vous connaissez un équivalent dites le moi en commentaire ! Allez, bonne lecture !]** _Tu devrais venir d'ailleurs Neha, c'est parfait pour ton entraînement._

 _Alors c'est parti !_ Acquiesça Neha en se levant et en souriant grandement.

Neha alla remettre ses chaussures et quitta les appartements de Chiriku en compagnie du maître des lieux. Ils se rendirent dans la cours où attendaient patiemment et bien rangés, tous les moines ninjas du Temple. La jeune femme prit place parmi eux tandis que Chiriku se plaçait devant le groupe. Un nouveau « _dong »_ retentit et la séance commença. Chiriku enchaînait les mouvements avec une fluidité et un équilibre certain, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de Neha. En plus de n'avoir jamais pratiqué cet art et de ne pas connaître les positions exécutées, elle n'était pas encore très assurée. Elle avait beau être une assez bonne kunoichi, revoir, d'une certaine manière, « les bases » pouvait être bénéfique autant du point de vue spirituel que du point de vue physique.

La séance dura un peu plus d'une heure et Neha la termina avec beaucoup plus d'aise qu'au début.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement et Neha eu presque le temps de s'ennuyer. Alors avant que ce moment n'arrive, elle participa activement à la vie du Temple en aidant à toutes les tâches comme le jardinage, le ménage et la préparation du dîner.

Le soir venu, Neha regagna sa chambre et alla aussitôt s'écraser dans son lit. Ce matin, elle s'était réveillée en pleine forme mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de passer des journées aussi longues et aussi bien remplies. Là, étalée sur le ventre sur son lit à la manière d'une étoile de mer, la jeune femme laissa ses paupières lourdes se refermer par-dessus ses pupilles marrons, légèrement orangées. Alors qu'elle allait s'endormir, elle se redressa subitement et secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse comme la veille. Alors elle se leva, retira ses vêtements tâchés par les activités du jour et les jeta dans une panière. Neha se rendit ensuite dans la salle de bain pour se laver et se préparer à aller au lit, comme le faisait habituellement des personnes vivant normalement. Alors vêtue d'un short et d'un court kimono de nuit, Neha pu enfin rejoindre son lit.

Sous les couvertures, Neha se retourna plusieurs fois pour trouver sa position idéale et, plus apaisée que jamais, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit en quelques courtes minutes. Mais, peu de temps après, le visage de la jeune femme se crispa entièrement.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux courts rouges et une jeune femme à la longue chevelure rousse se battent sous une pluie cinglante. Les deux shinobis aux bandeaux d'Ame semblent de forces égales. La kunoichi se bat avec une arme spéciale une sorte de bâton noir dans chaque main. Les deux bâtons semblent se combiner pour utiliser certains ninjutsus. La jeune kunoichi se bat vraiment bien face à son adversaire armé d'un katana qui venait tout juste de tomber lourdement dans une flaque d'eau. Le jeune shinobi à terre remplaça vite sa grimace de douleur par une mine détendue accompagnée d'un rire généreux. La jeune rousse en face de lui s'avança et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

La scène changea subitement pour laisser place à un petit salon chaleureux où se trouvait une femme aux longs cheveux roux assise sur un canapé. Un homme aux courts cheveux rouges entre dans la pièce avec un plateau qu'il pose sur la table basse devant la femme. L'homme se retourne vers la femme, les deux sourient grandement. L'homme vient se mettre à genoux en face de la rousse, il pose ses mains sur le ventre proéminent de la femme. Il sourit en regardant le ventre puis pose son oreille dessus, semblant entendre quelque chose.

La maison disparaît soudainement et un ninja aux cheveux rouges saute en lançant des kunaïs. En face de lui, des ninjas portent les symboles de Konoha. L'homme aux cheveux rouges d'Ame utilise des attaques suiton et futon impressionnantes. Le shinobi se retrouve dans un autre lieu où la guerre fait rage. Il y a des combats partout. Au loin, on voit une salamandre géante chevauchée par un homme aux cheveux blonds portant un masque respiratoire étrange. L'homme aux cheveux rouges se bat avec acharnement malgré les nombreuses blessures qu'il porte un peu partout sur son corps. Finalement, le ninja s'écrase au sol, les yeux fermés et un filet de sang s'écoule d'entre ses lèvres entre ouvertes.

De nouveau, la scène change totalement, le champ de bataille disparaît pour laisser place à une petite grange au beau milieu des champs. Les hauts bâtiments de la ville semblent très loin. A l'intérieur de la grange, une femme rousse au ventre rond comme un ballon est allongée dans la paille. Elle respire fort et gémit de douleur entre ses dents serrées. Son front ruisselle de transpiration et ses sourcils sont froncés. Des cris de nourrissons retentissent, les yeux de la femme se ferment. Deux petites têtes rondes coiffées de trois poils roux, pleurent dans la paille. On entend soudainement un aboiement. L'image se brouille soudainement, une tête rousse apparaît, sur son front un bandeau rayé d'Ame, son visage est parsemé de piercing et ses deux yeux portent des Rinnegans. Il tend sa main devant lui, l'air menaçant. Aussitôt après, l'image de Kakashi en sang apparaît…

Neha se réveilla en sursaut, haletante et transpirante. Elle regarda plusieurs fois autour d'elle le temps de reprendre conscience de la réalité. Puis elle regarda fixement devant elle et murmura :

 _Kakashi…_

N'était-ce qu'un pressentiment ? Avait-elle raison de croire son rêve? En parlant de rêve… Non ! Ce n'est pas le moment d'y réfléchir. Kakashi était-il vraiment en danger ? N'était-ce qu'un simple rêve ? Elle était persuadée que non. Au fond d'elle, elle sentait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Kakashi était en mauvaise posture, elle en était finalement certaine. Neha n'hésita alors plus une seconde. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de s'habiller et s'éclipsa par la fenêtre de sa chambre. La jeune femme commença à courir dans la direction que lui inspirait son instinct. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle se mit à douter. Elle se trouva alors totalement stupide. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Qu'elle allait partir à la rescousse d'un grand shinobi sans savoir où il était et s'il était véritablement en danger. Neha s'arrêta alors pour réfléchir. Que pouvait-elle bien faire dans des moments comme ça ? Elle n'avait personne pour l'aider… Pas comme ça. Il n'y avait personne en plein cœur de la forêt et au beau milieu de la nuit, à part les animaux…. Et c'est ainsi que lui vint une des meilleures idées de sa vie. Elle n'en revenait pas d'y avoir pensé par elle-même ! Non pas par manque d'intelligence mais plutôt par manque de logique spontanée. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ce soudain éclair de génie fonctionne. Neha s'assit par terre, en position de méditation et ferma les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, ses tatouages étincelèrent. Elle rouvrit les yeux, eux aussi brillant de cette lumière bleutée puis elle prononça distinctement ces quelques mots :

 _Yochi… Guide-moi, s'il te plaît._

Neha revint ensuite à elle. Aucun signe du petit caméléon pourtant, elle espérait tant que ça marcherait… Soudain, elle entendit bouger à côté d'elle et un petit caméléon, tout à fait ordinaire, sortit des buissons. La jeune femme le regarda avec insistance, espérant n'importe quel signe qui pourrait l'aider. Le caméléon s'arrêta et s'assit devant Neha. Soudain, il ouvrit la bouche :

 _Hm. C'est vraiment parce que c'est toi hein ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu t'aider mais bon… ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas redescendu dans ce monde, ça fait toujours bizarre d'être à nouveau matérialisé !...Et c'est vrai que ton ami est mal en point mais il avait l'air plutôt sympa alors…_

La jeune femme avait d'abord regardé le caméléon avec des yeux ronds, choquée de le voir parler. Mais elle reconnut tout de suite la voix du petit Yochi. Et dès qu'elle l'entendit parler de Kakashi, elle fronça les sourcils.

 _Bon allez, pas le temps de jaqueter ! Tu sais où il est ? Emmène-moi jusqu'à lui !_

Le caméléon roula des yeux et grimpa le long du corps de Neha pour venir s'installer sur son épaule. Il lui indiqua la direction et la jeune femme se mit en route aussitôt.

 _Et tu comptes faire quoi au juste ? Si lui est dans un sale état, je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire pour arranger la situation ! Il commence à être gravement blessé, tu as des connaissances en ninjutsu médical ?_

Il est vrai que Neha n'avait pas vraiment pensé à tout ça.

 _Euuuh… On verra bien ! Dis-moi juste dans combien de temps on y arrive !_

Le caméléon soupira, fit claquer ses deux petites pattes avant entre elles et en une fraction de seconde, l'étrange duo se retrouva dans une toute autre partie de la forêt. Neha s'arrêta. Elle entendait les bruits typiques d'un combat acharné à une centaine de mètres devant elle.

 _On est arrivé !_ Murmura Yochi, fière de lui.

A peine eu-t-il le temps de prononcer ces mots qu'ils virent sortir de nulle part, Kakashi projeté dans les airs avant qu'il n'atterrisse violemment le dos contre le tronc d'un arbre et tomber à son pied. D'ici, le champ de bataille et l'adversaire n'étaient pas visibles. Neha se mit aussitôt à courir vers Kakashi et s'accroupit à ses côtés, passant sa main sur son front. Le gris tourna la tête vers la jeune femme et cru presque halluciner.

 _Ne…Neha ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?_ Demanda-t-il faiblement mais avec une surprise et une légère colère notable dans sa voix.

Kakashi tenta de se redresser sans succès, ne lui décrochant que de terribles gémissement de douleur.

Le pauvre était dans un état lamentable. Il ne portait plus son bandeau sur son front, sa veste kaki avait également disparu et le reste de ses vêtements était en lambeaux. De nombreuses plaies étaient visibles et du sang coulait sur de nombreux endroits de son corps.

Comme si Neha avait ignoré la question de Kakashi, elle lança :

 _Que se passe-t-il Kakashi ? Tu n'as pas d'équipe? Qui t'as mis dans cet état ?_

 _Neha... Hum, hum... Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais je pense qu'il y a plus urgent que ces petites formalités…_

Pendant qu'il parlait, Yochi était descendu de son perchoir en trottinant sur le bras de Neha et venait de se poser sur le torse de Kakashi. Ce dernier regarda la bestiole d'un air à la fois interrogateur et inquiet.

 _C'est quoi ce machin ?!_ S'inquiéta Kakashi en regardant Yochi lui grimper sur le torse.

 _Tu me remercieras après, gamin._ Dit Yochi avec un certain dédain.

Yochi se mit à émaner une lumière bleuté, semblable à celle des tatouages de Neha et, petit à petit, les blessures de Kakashi se résorbèrent. Alors que Neha, toujours un peu paniquée, regardait la scène se dérouler sous yeux, elle entendit une voix dans son dos :

 _Alors comme ça tu as appelé du renfort ?_

Neha se retourna et vit une figure sortir de l'ombre. Un homme, au long manteau noir décoré de nuages rouges, avec des cheveux courts et roux et… Neha n'en cru pas ses yeux. Elle se remit debout mais horrifiée, elle mit les mains sur sa bouche et recula de quelques pas. L'homme possédait également le bandeau rayé d'Ame, de nombreux étranges piercings et des Rinnegans aux deux yeux ! C'était l'homme de ses cauchemars, elle en était certaine. Un visage aussi particulier était reconnaissable entre mille. L'homme continuait de s'avancer. Mais qui était-il ?

 _Fuyez !_ Cria Kakashi à l'attention de Neha et Yochi. _Vous n'avez aucune chance face à lui !_

Neha ne bougea pas, pétrifiée par l'image de ce type, le visage de ses cauchemars. Mais plus l'homme avançait, plus Neha pouvait regarder ses yeux, le regarder dans les yeux. Il était là, juste devant elle, paume tendue face au visage de la jeune femme. Et soudain, il lui rappela autre chose. Le rêve qu'elle avait fait avant de se réveiller en sursaut redéfila dans son esprit en une fraction de seconde. Les deux ninjas, Ame, la grossesse, la guerre, l'accouchement, les deux petites têtes rousses dans la paille… L'homme en manteau se figea, une drôle d'expression s'afficha sur son visage et ses yeux semblèrent se perdre dans le vide. Il regarda Neha, ses paupières tremblantes. Sa mâchoire se crispa et ses lèvres se serrèrent nerveusement. Le rouquin referma son poing tout en gardant le bras tendu et sans arrêter de fixer Neha. Puis, d'un mouvement rapide, il frappa le sol avec force et disparu dans la poussière qui s'était émanée de l'impact. Neha, le regard toujours fixé devant elle, se laissa tomber au sol, ses jambes n'ayant plus la force de la soutenir. Maintenant assise, la jeune femme n'avait pas bougé de position, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais que venait-il de se passer ?

Yochi descendit du torse de Kakashi pour grimper sur l'épaule de Neha et lui donner une petite claque sur la joue, de sa petite patte de caméléon. La jeune femme secoua la tête et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois afin de les réhumidifier.

 _Neha… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ni même ce que tu as fait_ … _Et même si c'était complétement suicidaire, je dois bien dire que tu… Enfin, sans votre intervention je ne serais plus de ce monde…_ Annonça Kakashi en se redressant péniblement.

 _Neha… Tout va bien ? As-tu une idée de ce qu'il vient de se passer ?_ Chuchota Yochi à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Neha prit son visage entre ses mains et secoua la tête.

Kakashi vint s'accroupir en face de la jeune femme.

 _C'est l'homme que tu vois dans tes cauchemars, c'est ça ?_ Demanda doucement Kakashi.

Le gris retira les mains de Neha de devant son visage avec une extrême douceur et lui releva le menton. La jeune femme regarda le ninja quelques secondes avant de rebaisser le regard et de hocher la tête pour répondre positivement. Puis, elle retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole :

 _Mais ce n'est pas tout… Cette nuit, j'ai refait un rêve où il était présent… Mais juste avant qu'il n'apparaisse clairement, j'ai rêvé d'un couple de shinobis vivant à Ame, apparemment pendant la Seconde Grande Guerre Ninja. La femme tombe enceinte… Elle accouche de jumeaux dans une grange…_ Neha se met à pleurer. _J'ai revu ce rêve en croisant le regard de ce type… Et… Et, j'ai été trouvé par le paysan de Kusa aux alentours d'Ame et…_ Les pleurs de Neha l'empêchèrent de finir sa phrase.

L'esprit vif, Kakashi comprit où Neha voulait en venir. Il se pencha alors vers elle et la prit dans ses bras avec une soudaine impression de déjà vu, sauf qu'à ce moment, il comprenait les pleurs de la jeune femme.

 **Hey hey hey !**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Le prochain sera déjà le dixième chapitre !**

 **Bon alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je vous avoue que j'ai hésité à faire combattre Pain (oui bon je vous spoile pas ein, vous aurez tous compris que c'était lui !) et Neha mais finalement j'ai préféré que cela se passe ainsi, car même si mon histoire manque pour l'instant un peu de fight ça aurait du combat juste pour du combat sans pour autant apporter grand-chose à l'histoire, et Neha n'est clairement pas de taille pour faire face à Pain (enfin pas encore…) bref vous en pensez quoi vous ?**

 **Et pour ce qui en est des combats, si vous attendez ça avec impatience, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne sommes encore qu'au début de cette fiction, nous avons encore beaucoup de chapitre à passer ensemble et j'ai pleins d'idées croustillantes pour la suite !**

 **Et enfin pour le personnage de Pain, ne vous attachez pas trop à ce que vous connaissez du manga car il sera un peu différent (mais qu'en quelques points simples) mais ne vous en faites pas tout sera expliqué au fur et à mesure !**

 **Pleins de gros bisous, j'ai hâte de vous retrouver pour la suite !**

 **Oh et d'ailleurs je pense poster un chapitre une fois toutes les deux semaines car mine de rien la fac ça prend du temps ! Mais la semaine prochaine je suis en vacances alors si l'inspiration me vient vous aurez peut-être une surprise… !**

 **Enfin bref j'arrête mon monologue et je vous dis à bientôt ! En attendant n'hésitez pas à voter et à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Je fais pleins de bisous aux lecteurs récurrents qui me soutiennent de chapitres en chapitres et je souhaite la bienvenue à ceux qui viennent de débarquer sur la fiction, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, je vous aime ! Allez, la bise mes ptits shinobis**

7


	11. Chapitre 10 : Neha & Tsuki

Kakashi tenait Neha dans ses bras avec fermeté et douceur à la fois, tandis que cette dernière, complètement perdue et épuisée, pleurait sans relâche.

 _J'en ai marre Kakashi… je suis épuisée… je ne comprends rien, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive à la fin ? Plus j'en apprends sur moi, plus ma vie est un véritable bordel !_

Le gris passa une main dans le dos de Neha. Il comprenait son choc mais il avait également envie de lui dire « Et oui, bienvenue dans le monde shinobi, plus ça va, pire c'est ». Et Kakashi aurait été bien placé pour le lui dire mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de l'enfoncer encore plus, elle n'en avait certainement pas besoin.

Alors qu'il allait lui glisser un petit mot de réconfort à l'oreille, le petit esprit caméléon toussota avant de prendre la parole.

 _Bon, Neha, si tu le permets je rentrerai bien chez moi, je commence à me sentir bizarre…_

La jeune femme redressa la tête et se retourna vers Yochi un petit sourire un peu triste.

 _Bien sûr Yochi, tu n'as même pas besoin de me demander mon avis ! En tout cas merci beaucoup d'être venu, tu as été une aide plus que précieuse… je t'en dois une !_ Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil complice.

Kakashi se tourna également vers le petit animal et hocha la tête.

 _Oui, merci. Tu m'as littéralement sauvé la vie._

 _Hm. Vous me redevrez ça, humains._ Répondît le caméléon avec un air faussement hautain avant d'émettre un léger rire et de disparaître.

Kakashi se retourna vers Neha, un air admiratif sur le visage.

Sentant le regard sur elle, la jeune femme retourna le visage et tomba sur le gris.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Demanda Neha, presque inquiète.

L'œil droit de Kakashi se plissa de manière amusée.

 _Rien, j'étais juste en train de me dire que tu deviendrais certainement une grande kunoichi…_

Neha baissa la tête et ses joues devinrent roses. Face à cette petite bouille, Kakashi se mit à sourire de plus belle, mais Neha ne pu le remarquer à cause du masque du gris.

 _Bon. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi ça m'a crevé toute cette histoire !_ Kakashi se leva et s'étira en baillant.

Neha se recroquevilla sur elle-même et hocha timidement la tête.

Le gris fit quelques pas en arrière, enchaîna quelques mudras et posa ses mains à terre. Neha se retrouva alors soudainement soulevée du sol par un bloc de terre rocheuse qui s'apparentait étrangement à un grand lit. Surprise, la jeune femme regarda plusieurs fois autour d'elle pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. En voyant la forme du bloc, elle comprit ce que Kakashi préparait. Elle se mit à son tour à enchaîner quelques mudras et tendit ses bras de chaque côté. Quelques secondes plus tard, trois murs et un toit en terre apparurent autour du « lit ». Neha, fière d'elle, regarda Kakashi en souriant. Le gris s'avança dans leur « cabane » et s'assit à côté de Neha.

 _Tu dors ici et je te ramène demain jusqu'au Temple, ça te va ?_ Proposa Kakashi.

 _Tu es sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas te gêner dans tes missions…_

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, si je te propose c'est que tout va bien. Avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, je n'ai pas très envie de te laisser vagabonder seule dans la forêt. Et même si je ne remets pas en doute ta puissance, je m'en voudrais de te laisser repartir seule._

 _Merci Kakashi, c'est très gentil de ta part…_ Remercia Neha en s'inclinant légèrement vers l'avant.

Kakashi répondît par un sourire qui se devina par son œil plissé puis il se laisse tomber en arrière sur leur « lit ».

 _Bon allez, je pense qu'on a mérité un peu de repos !_ Souffla Kakashi, déjà à moitié endormi.

 _Oui, tu as raison…_

Neha se laisse tomber doucement sur le lit d'appoint et fixa le plafond.

 _Bonne nuit Neha…_

La jeune femme fut assez surprise d'entendre ces mots très doux sortir soudainement de la bouche mystérieuse du gris. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le vit dos à elle, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Elle sourit doucement.

 _Bonne nuit Kakashi…_

Neha ferma les yeux, espérant s'endormir aussitôt. Mais ça ne fut pas le cas. Évidemment, son cerveau à présent en pause, il pu prendre le temps de remettre toutes les informations de la journée dans l'ordre. C'était maintenant l'heure des questions sans fin d'occuper son esprit. Son étrange rêve et le rouquin piercé étaient au centre de ses questionnements. Mais les heures passaient et la jeune femme avait beau remuer son cerveau dans tous les sens, elle ne trouvait aucune réponse convenable. Elle se rendit alors compte que son cerveau était en ébullition depuis bien trop de temps et qu'il fallait arrêter toute cette machinerie. Cependant, dès qu'elle voulait ne penser à rien et enfin dormir, son cerveau semblait agir selon sa propre volonté et se remettait à faire tourner des images en boucles dans la tête de la jeune femme.

Le seul moyen qu'elle trouva pour s'occuper l'esprit de manière utile et enfin penser à autre chose fut d'aller dans la forêt Tsukuyomi, peut-être que là-bas elle trouvera des réponses.

Maintenant qu'elle avait compris le mécanisme d'entrée dans le monde des esprits, Neha arrivait à l'atteindre en quelques secondes. Finalement, cette partie de son pouvoir semblait être la plus facile à maîtriser.

Perdue entre les arbres, Neha cherchait un but qu'elle ne s'était pas encore fixé. Peut-être espérait-elle tomber sur un hasard qui lui serait bénéfique, comme les fois précédentes. Malheureusement, cette fois-ci rien n'arrivait.

La jeune femme rassembla alors un fond de courage et se mit à appeler Tsuki.

Soudain, une voix caverneuse se fit entendre derrière elle.

 _Doucement, doucement jeune fille… Personne n'est sourd ici, et surtout pas moi !_

Neha se retourna brusquement et pu apercevoir le grand loup blanc, arriver sur le bout des pattes, l'air toujours aussi inquiétant que d'habitude.

 _Alors ? Te connais-tu mieux ?_

 _Hmm… je… je ne suis pas vraiment sûre… je crois avoir appris des choses sur moi mais je ne peux être sûre de rien… Cette nuit il s'est passé des choses…_ Commença Neha, tremblante.

 _Le rêve a-t-il pu t'ouvrir les yeux sur ton passé, tes origines ?_ La coupa le loup.

Neha se figea et fronça les sourcils.

 _Comment êtes-vous au courant ?_

Tsuki se mit à rire, ce qui laissa des frissons parcourir le corps de Neha.

 _M'enfin jeune fille ! Que vous pouvez être naïve !_

Neha était complètement perdue mais aussi très agacée. Ce loup avait beau être un esprit, le ton sans cesse condescendant qu'il prenait auprès de la jeune femme était révoltant. Pourquoi jouait-il au plus malin avec elle ? Comme si, lui, savait tout et que, elle, n'était qu'une simple humaine sans cervelle. L'énervement prit alors le dessus sur la peur et le doute que lui procurait Tsuki.

 _Allez, ne tournons pas autour du pot et dis-moi ce que tu as derrière la tête._

Le loup secoua ses oreilles et prit une mine offusquée bien trop exagérée.

 _Et on arrête la comédie, c'est épuisant !_ Enchaîna Neha sur un ton qui fit dresser les poils du loup sur son dos.

 _Comment oses-tu me défier de la sorte ? Tu es sur mon territoire, dans mon monde, normalement inaccessible aux simples mortels dans ton genre ! Alors ici tu me dois le respect et tu suis mes règles !_

Le ton que venait d'adopter l'esprit fut effrayant. Sa voix était devenue plus forte et plus grave que d'habitude, a en donner des frissons dans le dos. Pourtant, Neha n'eut pas envie d'en finir là.

 _Je vous respecterais pleinement le jour où tu me montreras toi aussi un minimum de respect ! Si ma présence te déplait tant que ça, interdit moi de ce monde et nous serrons quitte !_

Le loup conserva son regard furieux et souffla fortement de sa truffe, mais davantage pour se calmer. Il reprit alors d'une voix calme

 _Malheureusement c'est bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît. Je ne te garderais pas ici si je n'avais pas besoin de toi. Il est clair que si je devais te garder en fonction ton bon caractère, ça ferait longtemps que je t'aurais banni de ce monde !_

 _Alors faites en sorte qu'on s'entende et expliquez moi…_

Le loup fit quelques pas autour de Neha avant de s'arrêter et de s'asseoir face à elle. Il soupira longuement en baissant le museau vers le sol. Puis il commença :

 _Très bien._ Il releva la truffe vers Neha. _Je vais te donner des explications. Mais tu pourrais faire un effort tout de même ! Avec tous les indices que je t'ai donné quand même !_ Il eut presque un léger rire qui se confondit rapidement avec un soupire. _Ishii Neha, fille de Ishii Roka et de Ishii Kaya, sœur jumelle de Ishii Yahiko._ Le loup marqua une pause. _Yahiko. Aujourd'hui plus connu sous le doux nom de « Pain ». Il est visiblement à la tête d'une organisation nommée Akatsuki. Leur volonté est aujourd'hui de détruire le monde, de le purger afin de le reconstruire et y instaurer une paix durable. Drôle de dessein n'est-ce pas ?_

Neha écoutait attentivement sans répondre quoi que ce soit, le temps d'assimiler toutes ces informations.

Après avoir fixé la jeune femme pendant quelques longues secondes, le loup devina les questions qui trottaient dans la tête de cette dernière.

 _Pourquoi je te parle de tout cela maintenant ? Premièrement, parce que ta famille et ma meute sont liées depuis des millénaires. Nous sommes les esprits gardiens de ton clan. Mais toi seule dans ta famille a eu le pouvoir de communiquer avec nous. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas moi qui décide de ce genre de choses. Mais nos destins ont été liés Neha. Nous devons unir nos forces pour réaliser de grandes choses. C'est tout ce que je sais. Et à vrai dire ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment !_ Le loup se leva en secouant la tête. Il se mit à marcher autour de Neha. _Nous devons nous entraîner à combiner nos forces, tu es prête à faire cela ?_

 _Maintenant_ ? Demanda Neha, un peu surprise.

 _Nous avons assez parlé. Je ne suis pas du genre patient et plus vite nous nous serrons entraînés, plus vite tu me ficheras la paix dans mon monde avec tes questions idiotes. Il est temps que tu montres qui tu es vraiment Neha et que tu arrêtes enfin de pleurnicher !_

Tsuki fonça soudainement sur la jeune femme. Elle fût surprise mais esquiva habilement le loup en sautant par dessus lui.

 _C'est comme ça que tu veux qu'on allie nos forces ? En m'attaquant ?_

 _Oui ! Il faut trouver notre équilibre, entre nos esprits et nos pouvoirs. Allez maintenant attaque moi avec une technique futon puissante !_

Neha ne posa pas plus de questions et enchaîna rapidement quelques mudras. L'attaque se propulsa à grande vitesse en direction du loup. Celui-ci la stoppa avec le même genre d'attaque. Les deux techniques tentaient de se pousser mais celle de Tsuki avait largement l'avantage et fit reculer celle de Neha.

 _Plus de force dans ton attaque ! Laisse tes mains dans la position du dernier mudra que tu as composé pour cette technique et donne toute ta force mentale dans cette attaque pour lui donner plus de puissance ! Tu dois repousser mon attaque pour nous mettre à forces égales !_

 _C'est possible ça ?_ S'interrogeaNeha.

 _Ici ? Évidement !_

Neha se concentra alors comme elle pu et, sans le voir, son attaqua repoussa celle du loup petit à petit. Mais elle prit l'avantage.

 _Neha ! Fais attention ! Le but et de trouver notre point de force commune. Écoute nos pouvoirs, sois attentive à notre équilibre._

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant Tsuki et hocha de la tête. Malheureusement c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Comment ressentir l'autre ? Son pouvoir et ses capacités ? Et tout ça à travers une attaque.

Petit à petit l'attaque s'équilibra des deux côtés. Mais la fatigue se faisait ressentir. Neha n'en pouvait plus. Elle arrivait au bout de ses forces. Des gouttes de sueur glissaient le long de son front.

 _Ne lâche rien Neha, nous y sommes presque !_

 _Nous sommes presque à quoi ?_ Cria Neha, à bout de forces.

Elle eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que quelque chose se produisit. Une lumière blanche envahit leur espace, comme jaillissant de la confrontation de leurs attaques.

Neha et Tsuki furent élevés dans les airs pendant quelques instants. Ils retombèrent ensuite avec légèreté sur le sol. Une fois par terre, la jeune femme fut soudainement prise d'une énorme douleur au ventre qui la fit se plier en deux en hurlant. Elle avait la sensation qu'on la brûlait, qu'on la marquait au fer rouge. Elle entrouvrit son kimono pour regarder son ventre et aperçut de la fumée s'en échapper. La respiration de la jeune femme s'accéléra, autant à cause de la douleur que de la panique. Elle scruta son ventre et vit un croissant de lune se dessiner parmi ses tatouages, autour de son nombril. Neha serra les dents et tenta de ne pas crier davantage tandis que le dessin s'ancrait sous sa peau. Une fois le dessin terminé, la jeune femme se pensa enfin quitte de cette douleur atroce. Mais le pire restait encore à venir. Après un court moment de répit, la douleur reprit. Cette fois ci elle se développait sur tout corps. Elle ne le vit pas aussitôt mais deux lignes noires partirent de la lune maintenant gravée autour du nombril de Neha. La première se dirigea vers son bas ventre et se sépara en deux le long de ses jambes pour s'arrêter sur son troisième orteil. La deuxième ligne monta tout droit entre sa poitrine puis sur son cou et son menton pour venir ensuite s'arrêter sous sa lèvre inférieure. De cette ligne en découlèrent deux autres, chacune parcourant un bras et venant s'arrêter sur la base de l'ongle du majeur.

Kakashi se fit réveiller par des bruits ressemblants à des grognements mêlés à des gémissements de douleur. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers Neha. Le gris écarquilla vite les yeux face à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Le corps de la jeune femme était pris de convulsions, de la fumée s'en échappait. Neha semblait vraiment souffrir le martyr. Mais que se passait-il ? Kakashi remarqua ensuite que ses tatouages et le bas de ses yeux brillait doucement de leur lumière bleue habituelle quand ses pouvoirs étaient « activés ». Kakashi n'était pas encore bien sûr de tout comprendre.

Il hésitait à présent à la laisser ou à la réveiller. Qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il se passait en ce moment-même ?

Alors que la fumée autour du corps de Neha s'atténuait, son bassin se souleva brutalement et un cri puissant s'échappa de sa bouche. Kakashi n'hésita plus une seule seconde et se pencha au-dessus de Neha pour la secouer par les épaules.

 _Neha ! Réveille-toi !_

Au bout de quelques longues secondes, la jeune femme fronça durement les sourcils avant de doucement revenir à elle. Kakashi resta au-dessus d'elle, la regardant de manière inquiète. Neha se frotta le front et regarda plusieurs fois autour d'elle comme pour reprendre conscience de là où elle se trouvait.

 _Tout va bien Neha ?_

 _Hmm… Oui…_ Elle se redressa sur ses coudes. _Que se passe-t-il ?_

Kakashi se recula.

 _Oh eh bien ici tout va bien… Mais toi… tu semblais pas passer un bon moment, alors je me suis inquiété…_ Dit-il en se grattant la nuque. _Disons que de la fumée s'échappait de tout ton corps, comme s'il brûlait alors bon…_ Il émit un léger rire nerveux.

 _Ah oui en effet ça avait pas l'air terrible vu comme ça… Disons que c'était douloureux mais que c'était un mal pour un bien…_

Neha se mit alors à expliquer à Kakashi comment elle avait réussi à trouver un niveau de puissance qui s'équilibrait avec celle de Tsuki et qu'elle pourrait maintenant faire appel à lui pendant des combats. Tsuki allait amplifier considérablement sa puissance et ses attaques. Neha allait d'ailleurs pouvoir apprendre de nouvelles techniques. Elle était d'ailleurs sur le point de commencer, si Kakashi ne l'avait pas réveillée. Ce réveil qui l'avait à la fois agacé et en même temps elle avait trouvé absolument adorable que Kakashi s'inquiète autant pour elle. Cette pensée la fit rougir quelque peu.

 _Nous devrions peut-être nous rendormir, ou dormir tout court…_ Proposa Kakashi après leur discussion.

 _Oui, tu as sûrement raison…_

Et, tandis que les deux s'allongeaient sur leur lit de fortune, c'est naturellement qu'ils se blottir l'un contre l'autre. Kakashi regarda Neha dans les yeux, tout en lui caressant doucement la joue. Elle ferma alors les yeux en souriant puis le gris passa un bras autour de la jolie taille de la jeune femme.

Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre !

Le dixième chapitre et le premier de cette année 2019 ! So BONNE ANNEE MES PTITS SHINOBIS ! je vous souhaite santé, amour et réussite dans quel que ce soit vos projets ! Soyez le meilleur de vous-mêmes !

Je suis désolée, ce chapitre à mit beaucoup de temps à sortir, je vous avoue que j'étais un peu overbookée par la fac et que pendant les vacances j'ai eu besoin de guérir mon moral mais là je sens que 2019 c'est mon année et je repars à fond ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre aussi parce que je n'aimais pas trop ce que j'écrivais mais finalement en le relisant ça me plait bien ahah ! Et vous ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Bon dans le prochain chapitre il y aura enfin un combat que j'ai tellement hâte d'écrire depuis deux chapitres déjà !

Merci pour votre patience et tous vos petits mots/commentaires adorables ! Je vous aime très fort !

Pleins de bisous !

7


	12. Chapitre 11 : Longue journée

Neha se réveilla avec une petite brise qui lui procura une vague de frissons. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir les yeux lentement. Une fois ses yeux bien ouverts, elle reconnu l'endroit où elle était et reprit conscience du pourquoi et comment elle s'était retrouvée ici. La jeune femme se retourna, espérant y voir Kakashi. Mais il n'y avait personne à côté d'elle. Ce serait-elle trompée sur les raisons qui l'avaient emmené à dormir dans cette tente de terre ?

Neha se redressa et enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux. Habillée aussi légèrement et ayant dormi dehors sans couverture, elle était complètement frigorifiée. Elle regarda à nouveau autour d'elle. Elle était pourtant certaine d'être venue à la rescousse de Kakashi qui était en mauvaise posture face à Pain, puis d'avoir dormi avec lui… Même, contre lui… Cette pensée fit passer en elle une légère vague de chaleur. Elle ne pouvait pas s'être trompée. Elle n'aurait jamais pu inventer une chose pareille ? Quoi que ? Kakashi, tactile ? Finalement tout ceci paraissait louche.

Neha se leva finalement de son lit de fortune et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, étant toujours frigorifiée. Elle sortit de la cabane de terre et regarda autour d'elle. A gauche, des arbres. Tout droit, des arbres. A droite, à une centaine de mètres, une sorte d'étang dont s'échappait de la fumée. Une source chaude ? Elle s'avança dans cette direction de quelques pas. Plus elle s'approchait, plus elle remarquait quelque chose, comme une forme, parmi l'épaisse vapeur qui flottait au-dessus du point d'eau. En avançant encore, la jeune femme se prit les pieds dans un tas de vêtements qui semblaient avoir été jetés sans précautions. Neha se pencha et comprit tout de suite à qui ses vêtements appartenaient. Elle se redressa, regarda devant elle et, sans laisser un moment à son cerveau de réfléchir, elle laissa ses actions la guider. Tandis qu'elle marchait, la jeune femme retira alors le court kimono qu'elle portait depuis la veille puis son short et se retrouva à présent en tenue d'Eve.

Kakashi était assis dans la source chaude, sa tête appuyée sur la berge, le bas du visage sous l'eau et les yeux fermés, appréciant le calme environnant. Le moment était paisiblement agréable. Soudain, il entendit un léger mouvement d'eau. Il ouvrit son œil droit pour regarder la source de son dérangement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit, du coin de l'œil, la belle Neha rentrer doucement dans l'eau. Il aurait presque cru voir une nymphe. Son entrée dans la source, à travers la vapeur, était gracieuse. Kakashi aurait voulu que cette scène dure des heures. Mais, le corps harmonieux de la jeune femme ne tarda pas à disparaître sous l'eau. Le gris voulu se redresser mais se rappela qu'il ne portait pas son masque. Il garda alors le bas de son visage dans l'eau et son œil gauche fermé. L'admiration laissa alors place à la gêne. Il se mit à se poser pleins de questions.

Pendant ce temps, Neha profitait de l'eau qui pu la réchauffer en quelques secondes. Quoi de mieux qu'un bon bain chaud en pleine nature pour commencer la journée ?

Elle vint ensuite s'asseoir le long de la berge en face de Kakashi.

 _Bien dormi ?_ Demanda doucement la jeune femme en souriant.

Kakashi était dans une impasse. Pour répondre à la jeune il fallait de toute évidence qu'il sorte la bouche de sous l'eau. Sinon il pouvait très bien ne pas lui répondre ? Mais de quoi aurait-il l'air ? Tous ces questionnements le firent rougir.

Neha put apercevoir l'embarras du gris.

 _Désolée_ … _Je n'avais pas pensé au fait que tu ne portais pas ton masque…_ Dit-elle en détournant le regard.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas… Et oui, j'ai très bien dormi…_ RéponditfinalementKakashid'une voix encore rauque du matin mais en même temps très douce, ce qui lui donna un côté très sensuel.

Neha fut d'abord surprise qu'il réponde et rougit ensuite à l'écoute de cette voix qu'elle n'avait encore jamais entendue chez lui et qui le rendait plus sexy que jamais.

Lui avait-il répondu parce qu'elle avait détourné le regard ? Avait-il le visage encore en dehors de l'eau ? Devait-elle relever la tête vers lui. Elle avait tellement envie de le voir, de découvrir enfin son véritable visage.

 _Ferme les yeux._

Neha s'exécuta sous l'ordre de Kakashi. Elle entendit des mouvements dans l'eau. Soudain elle sentit une main caresser du bout des doigts son front, puis descendre le long de ses tempes pour enfin venir replacer des mèches de cheveux derrières ses oreilles. La jeune femme frissonna à ce contact et entre-ouvrit la bouche.

Kakashi scruta les lèvres de Neha avec passion et envie. Que lui arrivait-il ? D'où lui venait cet élan de confiance en soi face à Neha ? Peu importe, tant que cette aisance était là, autant poursuivre sans se poser de questions.

Le gris laissa tomber sa main dans la nuque de Neha tandis qu'il approchait ses lèvres de la mâchoire de la jeune femme. Il fit glisser ses lèvres le long de cette fine mâchoire et les retira quand il arriva au niveau du menton. Il s'approcha des lèvres de Neha sans les toucher. Il sentit la respiration de la jeune femme s'entrecouper. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose. Qu'il pose enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'approcha alors encore un peu et attrapa doucement sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents. Il la tira un peu et la relâcha brusquement. Kakashi continua son parcours du corps de Neha en embrassant son cou. Pendant ce temps, Neha laissa ses mains se glisser dans les cheveux gris du shinobi. Alors que ce dernier faisait descendre sa main droite au niveau du cœur de la jeune femme, espérant atteindre son sein, un flash lui apparut et il se crispa. Lui. Rin. Sa main lui transperçant le cœur. Kakashi éloigna sa main du corps de Neha, recula et se retourna avant que Neha ne rouvre les yeux. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Pourquoi s'était-il soudainement reculé ? De plus, Neha se senti honteuse. Elle avait eu l'impression de s'être livrée avant se retrouver ridiculement nue.

 _Kakashi ?_ demanda Neha en s'avançant doucement derrière le gris et en faisant glisser sa main dans le dos musclé du shinobi pour venir s'arrêter sur son épaule. Elle fit attention à ne pas regarder son visage.

 _Désolé Neha… Je… Je…_

Les yeux de Kakashi fixaient le vide et tout son corps tremblait. Il leva sa main droite et la regarda avec effroi. Après toutes ces années, l'image du meurtre de Rin le hantait toujours.

 _Kakashi, qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

La voix de Neha se voulait douce et rassurante, l'encourageant à se confier mais les sombres souvenirs du passé du gris resurgirent comme une vague dans son esprit. La peur, la tristesse, la panique et la colère vinrent s'entrechoquer d'un seul coup dans le corps de Kakashi et se libéra brusquement de l'étreinte de la jeune femme. Il sorti de l'eau et se dirigea vers ses vêtements qu'il enfila rapidement avec une certaine froideur dans ses mouvements.

Neha le regarda, toujours étonnée de son soudain comportement.

 _Dépêche-toi de sortir de là, je te ramène au Temple._ Ordonna Kakashi d'un ton froid, sans se retourner.

Neha fronça les sourcils. Elle acceptait le fait qu'il y ait quelque chose qui rongeait Kakashi et qu'il ne se sente pas prêt à en parler. Mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit d'être aussi désagréable avec elle. Elle ne lui avait rien fait. La jeune femme sortie de l'eau et renfila son kimono.

Le trajet vers le Temple du Feu se passa dans le silence le plus total. Tandis que Kakashi marchait devant, mains dans les proches mais le pas déterminé, Neha suivait en traînant les pieds, faisant tourner dans son cerveau tout un tas de réflexions qu'elle aurait aimé envoyer au shinobi pour qu'il puisse remettre son comportement en question. Mais, à chaque fois, elle renonçait. Se disant qu'il avait sûrement une raison de se comporter ainsi. La moue boudeuse de Neha l'accompagna alors le long du trajet.

Alors que la jeune femme ronchonnait dans son coin, elle se heurta à quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. En relevant la tête, elle vit qu'elle venait de percuter le dos de Kakashi. Neha se frotta la tête et commença à râler :

 _Kakashi qu'est-ce que…._

Le gris tira Neha dans un buisson et s'accroupit. Il fit un signe de tête vers ce qu'il y avait devant eux. Ils se trouvaient à quelques mètres de l'entrée du Temple du Feu. L'immense porte était détruite et de la fumée s'échappait du lieu en grande quantité. Alors que Kakashi essayait de comprendre la situation, Neha se leva et se mit à courir en direction du Temple et ses tatouages devinrent instantanément bleus.

 _Neha !..._

Mais elle n'écoutait déjà plus. Kakashi soupira et se mit à courir après elle.

Après avoir escalader les débris, Neha se retrouva dans ce qui était auparavant la cour principale du Temple. Tout était détruit et les cadavres des moines ninjas jonchaient le sol. Les deux shinobis contemplèrent la scène avec effroi. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises. En avançant encore parmi les ruines, ils arrivèrent face à deux hommes habillés de manteaux noirs aux nuages rouges imprimés. Les poings de Neha se serrèrent.

L'un des deux hommes leur tournait le dos et semblait regarder quelque chose. Quand Neha leva la tête, elle vit Chiriku suspendu sur un bloc de pierre. Le deuxième homme était en train de tracer un cercle rouge sur le sol.

Sans essayer de comprendre quoi que ce soit de plus, la colère envahit Neha qui envoya sa première attaque.

Kakashi n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Au lieu de composer des mudras, la jeune femme agitait ses bras et son corps, comme une danse ou un art martial. A la suite de ces mouvements, un vent puissant repoussa au loin les deux hommes aux manteaux assortis.

Kakashi n'en revenait pas. Quel genre de technique était-ce ? Neha ne cesserait jamais de l'impressionner.

La jeune femme composa cette fois-ci un mudra avant de poser une main sur le sol. Dans la seconde qui suivit, Tsuki apparu et se dirigea vers Chiriku. Il le fit descendre du rocher où il avait été accroché et le porta sur son dos et disparu hors de l'enceinte du Temple.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon sacrifice ?_ S'écria une voix au loin.

Neha se tourna vers la provenance du bruit. Les deux hommes s'étaient relevés. L'un portait un masque, se tenait droit comme un pic et paraissait vraiment étrange mais tout à fait calme. L'autre, les cheveux gris plaqués en arrière, armé d'une faux, semblait complétement dément. Son regard n'exprimait que de la folie et son sourire en coin était plus que dérangeant. Neha fronça les sourcils en ayant une moue de dégoût.

 _Mais si tu veux je te laisse avoir l'honneur de le remplacer ! Jashin ne sera pas déçu de la récolte…_

Plus il parlait, plus ce type semblait complétement fou. Neha n'eut presque pas envie de le prendre au sérieux. Mais quand l'homme à la faux fonça sur elle et commença à l'attaquer, elle comprit que la menace était sérieuse. Il était plutôt rapide et bougeait sa faux avec une grande agilité. Et plus ça allait, plus Neha perdait de la distance face à l'homme. Elle n'allait plus pouvoir se battre en combat rapproché. La jeune femme s'éloigna alors d'elle-même, se projeta haut dans les airs et lança une puissante attaque doton suivie d'une suiton, cette fois-ci en composant d'habituels mudras.

L'homme à la faux fut surpris de la puissance de Neha mais fut plus motivé que jamais pour prolonger le combat. Il fonça alors soudainement sur son adversaire avec une extrême rapidité et Neha, qui pensait l'avoir esquivé, ne vit pas la faux arriver de derrière elle et revenir comme un boomerang vers son propriétaire et écorcha la jeune femme au niveau de sa taille. L'homme, confiant, rattrapa son arme avec un sourire en coin avant de se placer au centre du cercle rouge qu'il était en train de tracer quand Kakashi et Neha sont arrivés. Il plaça ses pieds, apporta sa faux à sa bouche et en lécha le bout. Il regarda la jeune femme toujours avec défi mais au bout de quelques secondes, il fronça les sourcils, regarda son arme, regarda à nouveau Neha et se mit soudainement à hurler.

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! C'est pas possible !_ Il pointa Neha du doigt. _Mais t'es quoi toi ?_ S'énerva-t-il.

Neha regarda l'endroit où la faux l'avait touché. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de plaie. Il y avait seulement de la lumière bleue qui s'accumulait autour de sa plaie.

 _Oooooh Jashin ne va pas être content…_

 _Tais-toi._

Neha lança une attaque futon qui prit la forme de lames tranchantes et fonça droit sur son adversaire. Il se prit les lames de plein fouet et tomba à terre. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il se releva en riant follement.

La jeune kunoichi fronça les sourcils tandis que l'homme riait de plus en plus fort.

 _Hidan. Je m'impatiente._ Intervint l'homme au masque qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début du combat.

 _Du calme Kakuzu, je tiens à ce que mes rituels soient réalisés à la perfection._

Tandis que les deux hommes aux manteaux parlaient, Neha s'approcha.

 _Qu'êtes-vous venus faire ici ?_ Demanda Neha d'un ton calme et ferme.

Hidan eu un petit rire puis s'approcha de la jeune femme.

 _Eh bien… Nous cherchions quelque chose qui ne s'avère finalement ne pas être ici_ … _Mais nous avions trouvé autre chose de tout aussi intéressant… Mais tu es arrivée et m'a volé mon sacrifice… Alors maintenant qu'on est là, tu vas m'aider à rendre ce sacrifice possible…_

Hidan fit glisser sa main sur la joue de Neha. Mais cette dernière attrapa vivement le poignet de l'homme en fixant du regard.

 _Mais je sens que ça ne va pas être facile… Tu as l'air très spéciale…_

 _Elle doit valoir son pesant d'or…_ Enchaîna Kakuzu.

Neha continua de serrer le poignet de Hidan sans le quitter des yeux et lui, ne quittait pas son air joueur.

Soudain, une voix s'éleva derrière elle :

 _Neha !_

La jeune femme se retourna et vit Tsuki courir vers elle. Et, sans lâcher le poignet de Hidan, elle tendit son autre bras vers Tsuki. Tout se passa en quelques courtes secondes. Le loup sauta et sembla disparaître dans le bras de Neha. Dans un mouvement fluide, elle fit glisser son bras vers Hidan, changea l'appui de ses pieds et un dôme d'air tourbillonnant géant se créa, tel une explosion.

Kakashi était resté en arrière, surveillant le déroulement du combat, analysant les deux hommes qui étaient de toute évidence membres de l'Akatsuki. Il restait toujours prêt à intervenir pour aider Neha. Mais quand la dernière attaque futon explosa, même Kakashi ne put rien faire à part se laisser emporter de quelques mètres en arrière à cause de l'onde de choc que produisit l'affrontement. Dès qu'il put, Kakashi se releva et couru vers le lieu de l'explosion pour retrouver Neha.

 _Elle me plaît cette fille… Elle a du caractère, de grands pouvoirs et elle est hyper résistante…_

 _Hidan, arrête de débloquer tu m'agaces. Allez, on bouge, l'autre revient._

Hidan, qui était encore assis par terre, regardait Neha se redresser peu à peu, son corps récupérant doucement de la puissante attaque. Mais quand Kakashi arriva à ses côtés, Hidan grimaça.

 _Mh. Ouais, on bouge._

Kakashi s'était accroupi à côté de Neha et la soutenu par les épaules.

 _Tu vas bien ?_

La jeune femme hocha péniblement la tête et se redressa doucement. Soudain, son torse se souleva et une forme fantomatique s'en échappa. Tsuki reprit sa forme et s'assit à côté des deux shinobis.

 _Bravo Neha, c'était bien joué. Mais je te préviens, ne refait pas ça si je ne suis pas avec toi, tu pourrais y laisser ta peau. Bon. Ça m'a épuisé tout ça, je vais rentrer et je ne pourrais pas revenir avant un petit moment. Mais demain, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, nous avons besoin de nous entraîner._ Le loup marqua une pause. _Quant à Chiriku… Je n'ai pas réussi à le soigner à temps… Son esprit a rejoint la plaine Amaterasu et j'ai placé son corps à une centaine de mètres, le long d'un rocher. Il m'a juste transmis une note et m'a dit que tes affaires avaient été mises en sécurité dans la cave du Temple. Je suis désolé..._

Neha hocha la tête.

 _Merci pour tout Tsuki, vraiment._

Ce fut alors au tour du loup de hocher la tête, avant de disparaître soudainement, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un rouleau de parchemin.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme en pensant à Chiriku.

 _Neha ? Je m'occupe du corps de Chiriku, va chercher tes affaires._ Kakashi appuya ses mots d'une main sur l'épaule qui se voulait réconfortante.

Neha remercia Kakashi et le laissa s'éloigner.

 _Quelle journée de merde…_

La jeune femme essuya ses larmes, attrapa le rouleau et se releva.

.

Neha ouvrit les portes de la cave du Temple. Elle descendit quelques marches et poussa une nouvelle porte. Dans cette nouvelle pièce, construite en cercle, se trouvait en son centre une gigantesque statue d'une déesse aux bras multiple. Tout autour de la pièce, il y avait une multitude de statue d'hommes ou d'animaux. Au pied de la statue centrale, se trouvait un coffre. La jeune femme s'en approcha et l'ouvrit. En effet, il y avait toutes les affaires que Neha avait laissé mais aussi quelques objets qu'elle avait déjà vu dans le Temple ou dans les appartements de Chiriku. La jeune femme se mit à sourire nostalgiquement.

. . .

Le retour à Konoha s'était de nouveau fait dans le silence. Le rapport à Tsunade n'avait pas été plus joyeux. Neha sorti du bureau du Hokage pour laisser Kakashi faire le rapport de sa précédente mission. Avant de sortir du bureau, la jeune femme regarda le shinobi qui ne se retourna pas une seule fois vers elle.

Les mains dans les poches, l'esprit vide, Neha vogua dans les rues de Konoha en direction de l'auberge. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un bon moment et il ne restait plus grand monde en ville, seulement quelques-uns qui semblaient bien avoir profité de leur soirée et qui n'avançaient plus très droit. La jeune femme ne leur prêta pas plus attention, évitant seulement de marcher sur celui qui venait de tomber par terre juste devant elle et continua sa route jusqu'à l'auberge de la ville.

Une fois dans la chambre impersonnelle, Neha posa son sac à dos par terre et se jeta sur son lit. Mais quelle journée, pensa t'elle ! C'était donc ça être kunoichi ? Elle avait déjà vécu des moments difficiles mais jamais aussi intensément. Et cette chose qui c'était passé avec Kakashi le matin même ? Elle n'avait même pas envie d'y penser. Mais dès qu'elle pensa à Chiriku et au Temple, elle se mit à pleurer. Petit à petit, cette tristesse se mêla à de la colère et à présent elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : retrouver ces deux pingouins de l'Akatsuki et leur régler leur compte. Mais la vengeance attendra pour le moment. Tous ces évènements et ces émotions vécus aujourd'hui l'avaient complétement fatigué et Neha ne put s'empêcher d'abandonner ses noires pensées pour laisser place au sommeil.

Les fenêtres de la chambre de Neha étaient restées ouvertes et le vent qui venait étrangement de se lever fit voler ses rideaux. Une figure apparue soudainement dans l'obscurité de la pièce, se tenant droit devant le lit de la jeune femme. Pain avança et se pencha au-dessus de Neha et empoigna vivement le cou de cette dernière d'une main ferme.

Sous le ressenti de l'étouffement, la kunoichi ouvrit les yeux et suffoqua en regardant le rouquin dans ses yeux violets.

 _Alors comme ça c'est toi ma sœur hein ? Et tu sembles avoir choisi ton camp. Celui des faibles, de ceux qui s'obstinent à s'aveugler sur l'état de crise de ce monde. J'ai longuement hésité à te tuer mais j'ai eu vent de tes pouvoirs et je pense qu'il serait dommage de gâcher de telles capacités… Rejoint nous dans notre quête. Nous voudrais-tu pas la paix définitive sur Terre ? Retrouve-moi au village d'Ame. Et tu as intérêt à venir seule. Oh et, je serais toi je quitterais ce village avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur…_

L'étreinte sur le cou de Neha se relâcha. Pain venait de disparaître.

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il a vous plut ! Personnellement je l'ai plutôt bien et j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ! Dites-moi tout !**

 **\+ je me rends compte qu'il y a vraiment des incohérences temporelles par rapport à Pain et Neha qui devrait être du coup beaucoup plus vieille ! Mais bon tant pis, c'est une fiction, vous me pardonnerez de ce raccord illogique ? Je vais continuer la fiction comme ça et on fera style que tout est normal ahah, vous êtes d'accord ?**

 **Je tenais également une fois de plus à vous remercier de toute l'attention que vous portez à cette fiction, ça me touche énormément ! Continuez de voter, commenter si l'histoire vous plait, moi ça me témoigne de votre envie de lire la suite et ça me motive donc à écrire ! Et je tiens vraiment à terminer cette fiction qui me tient à cœur, alors merci à vous de la faire exister !**

 **A la prochaine pour le chapitre 12 mes ptits shinobis !**

7


	13. Chapitre 12: Départ

Neha passa une main sur sa gorge, sa respiration était encore saccadée. Quand l'air repassa correctement dans ses poumons, la jeune femme se frotta le visage avant de passer ses mains dans ses longs cheveux rouges et orangés. Elle se leva de son lit, attrapa un sac à dos, y mit le peu d'affaires qu'elle possédait et se changea. Elle remit sa fidèle tenue composée d'un jeans taille haute un peu large, d'un court t-shirt noir dont la manche gauche était longue. Elle enfila finalement sa paire de boots bordeaux à plateforme et attacha ses cheveux en un rapide chignon. Son sac sur le dos, Neha quitta sa chambre d'auberge sans regrets. Elle traversa la ville encore plongée dans l'obscurité, seulement éclairée par les lueurs de la lune. La tête baissée, elle s'apprêtait à franchir le porche de Konoha. Des pieds apparurent dans son champ de vision mais elle n'y prêta pas plus attention, continuant son chemin. Les pieds continuèrent eux aussi leur route. Mais quand ils dépassèrent Neha, elle sentie que quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras pour la faire se retourner. Surprise, la jeune femme leva son regard noir afin de découvrir le visage de celui qui avait osé interrompre sa route. Son regard changea très vite quand elle vit le visage de Kakashi. Elle détourna les yeux avec une moue boudeuse et les joues rosées.

 _C'est fou comme, malgré ton âge, tu ne cesses de te comporter comme une enfant…_ Se moqua le gris en relevant le visage de Neha vers lui.

La kunoichi soupira et ne redressa pas le regard vers son interlocuteur qui émit un léger rire amusé.

 _Et on peut savoir où tu vas à cette heure-ci et équipée ainsi ?_

Neha se libéra de son étreinte et recula un peu. Elle planta son regard dans celui du gris.

 _Parce que ça t'intéresse ? Et même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarderais._

Kakashi se mit à rire doucement.

 _Oh et puis arrête de me prendre pour une imbécile !_

Neha se retourna en soupirant et reprit sa route vers la sortie de Konoha avant de se retrouver stoppée par deux mains sur ses hanches. Elle se retourna vivement vers Kakashi qui la serra aussitôt contre lui.

 _Mais tu joues à quoi là, Kakashi ? Tu crois que tu peux venir jouer avec moi comme hier matin puis ensuite m'ignorer sans aucune explication et là revenir te coller à moi comme une fleur ? On est pas ensemble, tu ne me dois rien mais n'essaie même pas de jouer avec mes émotions comme ça ! Si tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ton comportement, je m'en fiche mais ne viens pas faire le coq. Maintenant, je vais partir et tu n'as aucun mot à dire là-dessus._

La jeune femme se retourna une seconde fois prête à partir et Kakashi la rattrapa une nouvelle fois par le poignet.

 _Neha, je …_

Mais ce fut la fois de trop, la patience de Neha avait des limites et là elles avaient été largement franchies. Elle se retourna et se baissa rapidement pour tenter de faire un croche-pied à Kakashi, qu'il évita avec aise. Il se recula tandis que Neha fonça sur lui en enchaînant une multitude de coups.

 _Neha… On peut parler calmement ?... S'il te plait !_ Demanda calmement Kakashi en se défendant des coups que ne cessait de lui porter la jeune femme. _Neha ! Allez, arrête ! … Je sais que tu es tendue en ce moment mais calme toi, qu'on puisse parler …_

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_!

Neha fonça, le poing en avant sur le gris qui soupira avant de relever son bandeau, dévoilant son sharingan. Kakashi agit alors à une vitesse incroyable. Il se déplaça derrière Neha, lui porta un coup qui la fit tomber brutalement ventre à terre avant de venir s'accroupir au-dessus d'elle en immobilisant ses mains dans son dos.

 _On peut parler maintenant ?_

 _Maintenant que je suis bien humiliée et que je me sens bien ridicule ? Hm. C'est tentant mais je crois qu'il me reste encore assez de fierté pour refuser._

Kakashi fit rouler ses yeux, l'air à la fois exaspéré mais aussi un peu moqueur. Heureusement, Neha ne put pas le voir. Puis il l'aida à se relever. Une fois face à lui, la jeune femme épousseta ses vêtements sans oser regarder le gris.

 _Met-moi une baffe._

Neha regarda Kakashi dans les yeux, avec un regard interrogateur.

 _Quoi ?!_

 _Allez, va s'y, défoule-toi. Et puis, on sera à égalité niveau humiliation._

 _Non mais ça va pas bien ! Et puis, je n'ai pas besoin de t'humilier encore plus, tu es déjà bien assez ridicule comme ça._

Neha regarda Kakashi de la tête aux pieds en haussant un sourcil, avant de se retourner et marcher vers le village. Le gris ne bougea pas. Sentant qu'elle n'était pas suivie, la jeune femme s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers le ninja.

 _Eh bien ? Je croyais que tu voulais parler ? Emmène-moi chez toi._

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel, pensant une nouvelle fois que les femmes étaient bien compliquées et que celle-ci l'était encore plus. Mais étrangement, ce caractère particulier l'attirait énormément. Il refit descendre son bandeau sur son œil gauche et sourit de manière amusée avant de sauter sur les toits de Konoha.

Une fois chez lui, Kakashi invita à Neha à s'installer sur son canapé tandis qu'il alla servir du thé.

 _Tiens, bois-ça, ça devrait te détendre…_

Neha fis une moue boudeuse et accepta la tasse que lui proposait Kakashi.

 _Ne remues pas le couteux dans la plaie s'il te plaît, je me sens assez honteuse comme ça…_ Souffla Neha en se cachant légèrement derrière sa tasse de thé fumant.

Le gris émit un petit rire tandis qu'il vint s'asseoir auprès de la jeune femme sur le canapé.

 _C'est normal que tu sois à cran en ce moment… Et je n'ai pas forcément aidé à arranger les choses… Et j'en suis désolé…_

Neha qui soufflait doucement sur sa tasse afin de refroidir son thé, redressa soudainement le visage vers Kakashi, affichant un air étonné. Le gris semblait réellement penser ce qu'il disait. Sa gestuelle accompagnait ses dires il regardait par terre et son œil visible exprimait de la tristesse.

… _Je te dois donc quelques explications sur mon comportement de l'autre matin…_

Et c'est ainsi que Neha découvrit le terrible passé du gris. Elle retrouva le fameux nom qu'elle avait vu sur la tombe où Kakashi était allé se recueillir, le soir où ils avaient mangé au restaurant : Obito Uchiha. Elle fit également auditivement la connaissance de Rin Nohara, l'autre membre de son équipe, et de Minato Namikaze, leur sensei, le cinquième Hokage, mais aussi le père de Naruto. Neha se souvint de les avoir vu à Kusa, auprès de Kakashi, quand le village avait été détruit à la fin de la troisième grande guerre ninja et qu'ils étaient venus secourir l'enfant qu'elle était.

Kakashi avait tout perdu. Il se sentait responsable de la mort de ses coéquipiers et n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher la mort de son père et de son sensei. Tout ça pesait lourd sur le cœur du shinobi et, malgré les années, le poids était encore conséquent.

De manière inconsciente, la main gauche de Neha vint se poser sur le cœur de Kakashi. Alors qu'elle le regardait avec une extrême douceur, les tatouages et les yeux de Neha étincelèrent de leur étrange lumière bleuté.

Neha se retrouva soudainement dans un espace complétement vide, blanc, avant de voir apparaître une jeune fille brune, au bandeau de Konoha et avec deux traits violets sur les joues. Elle la reconnu très vite.

Kakashi sursauta quand il vit Neha se « transformer ». Il la scruta, les sourcils froncés, se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Il regarda la main de la jeune femme qui était restée sur son cœur et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il ne ferait pas la même erreur que la dernière fois, il ne la réveillerait pas et attendrait qu'elle revienne d'elle-même. Alors qu'il patientait sagement, Neha se mit à parler :

 _Elle veut que tu saches que tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable, de quoi que ce soit… Elle… Ils sont fiers de toi, de ton parcours, de l'homme que tu es devenu aujourd'hui, malgré les difficultés… Et ils sont désolés de t'avoir abandonné, de t'avoir fait souffrir… Mais qu'ils seront toujours là, dans ton cœur…_

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux. Que se passait-il ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, Neha revint à elle et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Elle retira sa main du cœur du gris et se massa le crâne en fronçant les sourcils.

 _Neha ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?_

 _Euh… Je… Je… Je ne sais pas trop… Tout était blanc et… Puis... Je crois bien avoir vu Rin… Puis Minato et Sakumo… Oui… Ils étaient là tous les trois… Ils souriaient… J'ai senti une forte chaleur… C'était rassurant et bienveillant…_ Neha regarda sa main gauche et se mit à sourire doucement.

De l'eau s'accumula sous l'œil droit de Kakashi. Il se sentit tout drôle. Il n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé mais il était ému. Triste mais à la fois heureux d'entendre ces mots. Même s'il n'avait aucune preuve de ce que Neha avait vu, il avait l'étrange impression que ce que la jeune femme affirmait été vrai, il le ressentait au plus profond de lui-même.

 _Wow… Neha… Comment tu as fait ça ? C'est vraiment impressionnant !_

Les joues de la jeune femme devinrent roses.

 _Eh bien… Je ne sais pas trop… C'est arrivé tout seul… Dès que j'ai touché ton cœur…_

Kakashi se précipita pour prendre Neha dans ses bras. La kunoichi, écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Puis elle sourit doucement avant de venir caresser les cheveux gris de l'homme.

 _Tu vas me décoiffer, arrête_

Kakashi avait parlé dans le t-shirt de Neha et était donc inaudible.

 _Quoi ?_

 _Je t'ai dit d'arrêter parce que sinon tu allais me décoiffer !_ Recommença Kakashi et redressant son visage.

 _Ah parce que ça c'est « être coiffé » ?_ Grogna Neha en pointant du doigt la chevelure du shinobi.

Kakashi ferma son œil et leva le menton, l'air fier.

 _Evidement ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'en prends soin ! … Tu devrais prendre exemple un peu !_

Neha pouffa avant de s'esclaffer de rire.

 _Tu oses remettre en question la beauté de ma tignasse ?_ S'offusqua faussement Kakashi.

 _Oh non, je ne me permettrais pas, ô grand Kakashi !_

Neha se mit à rire de plus belle et Kakashi l'accompagna.

 _Mais une nouvelle coupe ne pourrait pas te faire de mal !_

La jeune femme regarda Kakashi avec un air espiègle et un sourire en coin avant de foncer sur lui, les deux mains en avant, espérant pouvoir le décoiffer.

 _Oooh non, n'y pense même pas !_

Ils se bâtèrent avec les mains comme deux enfants, tout en riant aux éclats. Alors que leur jeu puéril prenait de l'ampleur, ils tombèrent du canapé et Kakashi se retrouva au-dessus de Neha qui était, elle, allongée sur le dos. Le gris la regarda dans les yeux. Elle arrêta alors de rire pour faire la même chose. Ses joues étaient roses et son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Même avec un seul œil, Kakashi arrivait à la regarder avec une incroyable intensité. Dans un geste hésitant, Neha défit le bandeau du gris pour venir se le nouer autour de ses propres yeux. Elle reposa ensuite à tâtons, ses mains sur le visage du shinobi et chercha le bord de son masque. Elle fit alors glisser le morceau de tissu jusqu'à son cou. Elle passa ses doigts sur les lèvres de Kakashi.

 _Embrasse-moi._

Le gris ne répondit pas et vint mordre doucement la mâchoire de Neha, qui lâcha un long souffle de désir. Kakashi fit glisser ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune femme puis entre sa poitrine et embrassa enfin son ventre apparent. Il se redressa, et prit Neha dans ses bras, la portant sous ses cuisses et vint la faire s'allonger sur son lit.

 _Kakashi, je…_

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer sa phrase et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le cœur de Neha manqua sûrement un battement. Elle répondit au baiser avec douceur avant que Kakashi n'y ajoute un soupçon de passion. Tandis que l'excitation montait à travers ce baiser de plus en plus passionné, le gris retira le haut de la jeune femme. Ses mains vinrent alors se balader sur le haut de son corps avant de venir malaxer sa poitrine. Kakashi stoppa le baiser et se dirigea directement sur les seins de Neha. Il retira son soutien-gorge et explora de sa langue cette partie du corps de la jeune femme, qui se laissa faire avec grand plaisir. L'expérience vécue les yeux bandés était d'autant plus excitante.

Kakashi s'amusa ensuite à retracer les tatouages de la jeune femme du bout de ses doigts, se dirigeant petit à petit vers son jeans. Il ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps à faire disparaître ce vêtement. Le gris continua alors son chemin vers l'intimité de Neha.

Après s'être parfaitement occupé de cette partie du corps de la jeune femme, c'est cette dernière qui reprit le dessus. Avec l'aide de Kakashi, elle lui retira son t-shirt. Les yeux toujours bandés, Neha dû évaluer le corps du gris avec ses mains. Tandis qu'elle contemplait tactilement son torse, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ce qui fit rire Kakashi.

 _Tu n'as pas l'air habituée à une telle perfection… Je suis content de pouvoir y remédier !_ La taquina-t-il.

 _Ouais, ouais, rigole tant que tu le peux encore…_

Sur ces mots, Neha empoigna avec une légère force l'entre-jambe de Kakashi, ce qui lui coupa la respiration pendant une seconde. La jeune femme sourit en coin et se recula pour venir finir de déshabiller le gris. Elle vint ensuite lui embrasser le bas du ventre, avant de descendre sur le haut de ses cuisses, contournant, sans jamais toucher les parties intimes de Kakashi, le laissant languir. Soudain, il jeta sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Sa respiration s'accéléra tandis qu'il empoigna les cheveux de Neha. Au bout d'un moment, le gris poussa doucement la jeune femme en se redressant. Il était assis face à elle qui se tenait droite sur ses genoux. Il contempla un moment son corps avant de passer ses mains sur sa taille, la tirant vers lui. Il la colla contre son torse et la fit s'asseoir doucement sur sa virilité. Neha émit un gémissement et Kakashi lâcha un petit râle de satisfaction. Le gris attrapa les fesses de la jeune femme avant de remonter doucement ses mains dans son dos. Il fit également remonter son regard de ses hanches à son doux visage qui n'exprimait que le plaisir.

 _Je veux voir tes yeux Neha…_

 _Mais ton visage…_

 _On s'en fou putain…_

Kakashi défit alors le bandeau des yeux de la jeune femme qui garda cependant les paupières fermées. Elle porta ses mains au visage de Kakashi et les posa sur ses joues, cachant une bonne partie de son visage.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes d'avoir montré ton visage à quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas…_

Kakashi changea de position en allongeant Neha sur le dos et en venant se placer au-dessus d'elle.

 _Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… Si tu as peur d'être déçue par ce qui se cache sous le masque, ne regarde pas, mais ouvre les yeux, je t'en prie…_

Neha ouvrit les yeux et plongea aussitôt son regard dans celui du gris, sans prêter attention au bas de son visage. Elle passa une main dans sa chevelure grise avant de balancer la tête en arrière en gémissant, agréablement surprise par un coup de reins plus violent donné par Kakashi.

.

Neha était allongée dans le lit, elle fixait le plafond. Elle tourna le regard vers Kakashi qui dormait à côté d'elle, le visage à demi couvert par les draps. Il avait l'air tellement apaisé.

La jeune femme rassembla ses vêtements et se rhabilla sans faire de bruit. Elle regarda Kakashi une nouvelle fois et l'embrassa délicatement sur le front. Alors qu'elle allait descendre du lit, le shinobi lui attrapa vivement le poignet. Il fixa la jeune femme de son œil droit.

 _Tu sais que si tu pars, nous serons ennemis…_

 _Je dois partir Kakashi…_

 _Alors n'ait aucun regret…_

Un sourire à la fois doux et triste se dessina sur les lèvres de Neha. Elle caressa avec délicatesse le haut du visage de Kakashi et sorti de l'appartement après avoir récupéré son sac.

Dehors, Neha se précipita une nouvelle fois vers le porche de Konoha. Elle s'arrêta devant et le regarda pendant quelques courtes secondes avant de le franchir et de disparaître parmi les arbres.

7


	14. Chapitre 13: Kiyono et Yasuha

Le lendemain matin, Kakashi avait erré plusieurs heures dans Konoha, mains dans les poches, regard rivé vers le sol et l'air pensif, avant de s'arrêter un instant sur un banc. La tête du gris était remplie de questions qui tournaient autour d'un seul point : Neha. Il pensait à ses pouvoirs, la chose incroyable qui s'était produite dans la nuit quand Neha avait semblé communiquer avec ses proches, défunts. Comment avait-elle fait ça ? Les pouvoirs de la kunoichi étaient un réel mystère. Des images de sa nuit torride avec la jeune femme, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de venir sans cesse interrompre les pensées de Kakashi. Jamais il n'avait vécu de moments aussi intenses avec qui que ce soit. Mais à présent, elle était partie, laissant derrière elle une multitude de questions sans réponses.

Et Kakashi savait que s'il revoyait Neha, elle ne serait certainement pas son alliée. Il était évident qu'elle allait rejoindre Pain. L'Akatsuki peut-être pas, mais au moins son frère. Elle avait besoin de réapprendre à se connaître. C'était une période difficile pour elle, un moment de sa vie où tout se chamboulait d'un coup. Où tous ses repères établis s'écroulaient un à un. Kakashi espérait alors uniquement qu'elle ne se laisse pas embrigader facilement par les propos utopiques de l'Akatsuki et qu'elle fasse attention à elle.

Le shinobi s'imagina avec horreur devoir combattre Neha, peut-être même devoir la tuer dans la mission, qui était la sienne, celle de Konoha, mais aussi celle du monde entier de détruire l'Akatsuki.

Non. Non, Neha ne pourrait jamais rejoindre cette organisation. C'était un être trop pur, trop bienveillant pour cela. Ce n'était pas son sale caractère qui allait faire quelqu'un de mauvais, prêt à détruire le monde. Non. Kakashi ne voulait pas y croire.

Qu'allait-il faire d'ailleurs ? Devrait-il partir à la recherche de Neha ? S'interposer dans sa quête d'elle-même et tenter de la ramener ?

Non. Comme Tsunade le lui avait suggéré quand il était allé lui annoncer le départ de Neha, il fallait la laisser partir, la laisser être responsable de ses actes, mais surtout se préparer au fait qu'elle puisse rejoindre l'Akatsuki et les renseigner sur Konoha. Il fallait construire un rapport détaillé des pouvoirs et capacités de la jeune femme. Et évidement, Kakashi était un des mieux placés pour écrire ce rapport. Il soupira longuement. Était-il prêt à fournir des informations qui serviront contre la femme envers qui il avait développé des sentiments? Étrangement, Kakashi n'en voulait pas à Neha. Bien qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle reste à Konoha, il comprenait cependant son départ.

Le gris se pencha en avant sur son banc et cacha sa tête entre ses mains.

 _Kakashi-senpaï !... Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

Le concerné releva la tête en direction de la voix qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Yamato, car il n'y avait que lui pour appeler Kakashi de la sorte.

 _Combien de fois je t'ai dit de…_

 _Oui je sais, je sais… Mais je vous répondrais comme d'habitude !_ Yamato émit un léger rire. _Ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu dans cet état… Que se passe-t-il ?_

Yamato s'installa sur le banc aux côtés de Kakashi tandis que ce dernier baissa la tête. Il soupira avant de lui raconter brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé avec Neha, sans évoquer leur relation plus intime.

 _J'en suis désolé pour vous Kakashi-senpaï… C'est d'autant plus dur quand l'amour s'en mêle…_ Lâcha Yamato dans un soupir compatissant.

Kakashi tiqua et se massa le front pour se calmer.

 _Yamato, je ne suis pas amoureux de Neha !_

Le brun haussa les épaules en souriant avec un air béat.

 _Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais je dois dire que je ne suis pas dupe ! Et que ça a sauté aux yeux de tout le monde !_

Kakashi devint livide.

 _Comment ça ?!_

 _Moi je n'ai rien vu, je n'ai d'ailleurs pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer cette Neha mais Naruto, Sakura et même Saï n'ont pas arrêté de m'en parler ! De la manière dont vous la dévorez du regard, dont vous faite attention à elle, etc… Et puis à en juger par votre comportement suite à son départ, je mettrais ma main à couper que vous avez des sentiments pour elle !_

 _Je ne la connais à peine…_

 _Justement… Vous ne la connaissez pas depuis longtemps et pourtant vous semblez y être fortement attaché !_

Kakashi soupira et Yamato l'interpréta comme son aveu de défaite. Il sourit alors en coin.

 _A vrai dire Yamato, tu ne m'aides pas du tout…_ Kakashi soupira fortement et marqua une pause. _J'aimerai tellement savoir ce qu'elle pense, ce qu'elle ressent en ce moment même…_

Yamato avait rarement vu son aîné dans cet état. Il n'avait jamais été très démonstratif dans ses sentiments. Mais il appréciait cependant de le voir se confier ainsi. A croire que cette fameuse Neha avait réussi à lui ouvrir le cœur.

 _Et vous ne voulez pas aller la chercher ?_

Kakashi regarda au loin. Évidemment qu'il avait envie d'aller la retrouver, la convaincre de revenir. Mais bornée comme elle était, ça ne servirait à rien. Il avait déjà essayé de l'empêcher de partir, mais Neha avait ses raisons. Et au fond de lui, le gris espérait que la kunoichi revienne d'elle même, une fois qu'elle aura trouvé les réponses à ses questions et qu'elle aura vu que le monde de son frère n'est pas le sien.

Un goût amer se créa dans le fond de sa gorge. Il était encore une fois abandonné par un être cher. Il n'arrivait à garder personne à ses côtés. Encore une fois il se retrouvait seul.

 _Non, c'est son problème, pas le mien. Elle se débrouille, elle assez grande pour ça je pense. Et si elle vient à rejoindre l'Akatsuki, nous la combattrons comme n'importe quel ennemi. C'est notre devoir._

Le ton de Kakashi était soudainement froid et sec. Étrangement, sa tristesse et sa compassion se transformait doucement en colère, voire en haine…

.

Neha avait marché toute la matinée à travers la forêt. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait. Elle se décida alors à s'arrêter au pied d'un arbre. Ça ne servait à rien de continuer comme ça, elle était fatiguée et l'esprit bien trop occupé, ce qui l'empêchait de réfléchir.

Afin de se calmer un peu, la jeune femme se décida à rendre visite à Tsuki. Assise en tailleur, les poings liés au niveau du ventre et les yeux fermés, elle accéda en quelques secondes dans la forêt des esprits.

 _Tsuki_ ?!

Quelques courtes secondes plus tard, le loup fit son apparition, sortant d'entre des fourrés.

 _Ça y'est, tu es enfin en quête de toi même ?_

Neha répondit positivement en hochant la tête.

 _C'est bien. Ça ne sera pas chose facile mais c'est un passage obligatoire dans ton ascension. Même si ça ne semble pas plaire à tout le monde…_

La jeune femme arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

 _Le shinobi à la chevelure grise… Que les humains peuvent être égoïstes quand ils sont amoureux ! Tu as vraiment bien fait de partir Neha ! Ces ninjas de Konoha aux grands cœurs n'auraient fait que te ralentir ! … Et puis, malgré son air confiant, Kakashi à encore beaucoup de chemin à faire dans sa quête de lui-même, il n'est certainement pas prêt à donner son amour à qui que ce soit._

Neha écouta attentivement le loup et se mit à rougir. Mais quand il avança dans son monologue, elle arqua à nouveau un sourcil et sourit en coin.

 _Je ne savais pas qu'en plus de tout tes « hauts titres » tu étais aussi psychologue !_

Neha se mit à rire. Maintenant qu'elle était affiliée à lui, elle se sentait sur le même pied d'égalité que ce grand loup prétentieux et se permettait plus facilement de le taquiner.

Le loup fit rouler ses yeux et soupira.

 _Tu es vraiment immature Neha ! Les esprits sont sages, ils observent tout et n'ont certainement pas la même façon de voir votre monde. Les humains ne connaissent rien et font comme si tout leur appartenait, mais tellement de choses les dépassent. Il leur est difficile de voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez !_

Il appuya ses derniers mots en donnant un léger coup de patte sur le nez de Neha qui tituba légèrement.

 _Vous avez raison, Ô grand Tsuki, grand esprit loup de la Lune, gardien de la forêt de Tsukuyomi et disciple de l'énergie futon !_ Lança avec un air moqueur dans la voix, tout en s'inclinant ridiculement devant le loup.

Tsuki fronça le regard et ouvrit grand la bouche pour lancer une puissante attaque futon sur Neha, qui vola quelques mètres en arrière, retombant ensuite lourdement sur le dos.

 _Tu ne grandiras donc jamais ? Je croyais que les humains proches de la trentaine devenaient plus matures…_

 _Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes Tsuki, avoue-le !_

Le loup retroussa les babines mais se retint. Il se détendit et baissa la tête. Ce qui s'apparentait à un sourire se dessina même au coin de ses babines.

 _Tu es irrécupérable ! … Mais bon, tant que tu es là, autant continuer ton entraînement et essayer de faire quelque chose de toi ! … J'ai cru voir que tu avais quelques difficultés avec le genjutsu. Heureusement pour toi, grâce à moi tu pourras y être invulnérable. Alors commençons !_

.

Deux femmes venaient de trouver le corps lumineux de Neha. Intriguées, elles avaient essayé de la toucher, d'abord avec précaution. Elles l'avaient même secoué pour la réveiller mais rien n'y faisait. Le corps restait en position assise sans donner le moindre signe de vie.

Une des deux femmes, celle à la longue chevelure noire, était accroupie face à Neha, scrutait les moindres parties de son corps avec un air intrigué. L'autre, aux cheveux crépus rasés, observait les alentours.

 _Qu'est-ce que peut bien être cette fille ? C'est quand même super bizarre ! Elle est là, toute seule, assise en plein milieu de la forêt, scintillant de mille feu !_

Mais la femme aux cheveux noirs n'eut pas de réponse.

 _Allôôô ! Kiyono tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?_

Celle aux cheveux courts se retourna vers son binôme, l'ai un peu ailleurs.

 _Hm. Oui c'est étrange. Mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille… Il vaut mieux s'en aller Yasuha…_

La dénommée Yasuha continuait d'examiner le visage de Neha. Alors qu'elle approchait son index de son front, la jeune femme aux tatouages revint à elle. Et la première chose qu'elle vit à son retour, fut un doigt approchant dangereusement de son visage.

 _Aaaaaaaahhhh !_ Crièrent en chœur Yasuha et Neha.

La femme aux cheveux noirs s'étaient laissée retomber en arrière et Kiyono, alertée par les cris, banda son arc, pointant sa flèche vers Neha.

 _Qui êtes-vous ?_

 _Toi d'abord, qui es-tu ? Pourquoi tu brillais comme ça y a encore quelques secondes ?_ Demanda Kiyono, en continuant de viser Neha.

 _Je m'appelle Neha… Et... Euh… Je méditais !_

Le duo échangea des regards dubitatifs.

 _Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?_

 _Nous ? Nous ne sommes que de simples marchandes ambulantes, nous allons de villages en villages, achetant et revendant tout type d'armes !_ Expliqua Yasuha avec énergie en pointant un énorme sac derrière elle. _D'ailleurs, je vois que tu n'as qu'une sacoche de kunaïs, tu ne recherches pas une arme particulière par hasard ? Une arme qui ferait ton identité, avec laquelle tu serais liée pour tous tes combats…_ Yasuha se leva et alla chercher son énorme sac.

 _Euh, je ne …_

Avant même que Neha ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Yasuha leva le sac avec difficulté et le retourna. Un nombre incalculable d'armes diverses et variées, tomba sur le sol en un énorme tas. La jeune kunoichi regarda le tas se former avec des yeux ronds.

 _Alors, tu recherches plutôt une arme classique ? Ou une qui réagit au chakra ? Plutôt épées, arcs, dagues, ou tu recherches quelque chose de plus original peut-être ? Ou…_

Neha se releva et s'approcha de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

 _Oui, c'est bon j'ai compris. Mais je ne cherche pas d'arme particulière. Je suis en voyage, pour aller à Ame._

 _Ame ? Vraiment ?_ Kiyono rangea sa flèche et son arc et s'approcha des deux autres jeunes femmes. _Je suppose que tu viens de Konoha ? Si tu vas à Ame, tu n'es pas du tout sur le bon chemin. Et puis, si je peux me permettre, ce n'est pas trop une destination de vacances… Que vas-tu faire là-bas ?_

 _Eh bien, je vais retrouver de la famille, mais, si je peux me permettre, je crois que ça ne vous regarde pas. Donc maintenant, si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient, je vais reprendre ma route._

Neha regarda les deux femmes, une à une, les sourcils froncés et tourna leur tourna le dos pour reprendre sa route.

 _Kiyono… On devrait peut-être lui indiquer le chemin qui mène à Ame, là elle repart vers Konoha…_ Chuchota Yasuha à l'oreille de sa partenaire.

 _Tu sais quoi ? On va faire mieux que ça… On va l'accompagner à Ame. La ville est en crise, je suis sûre qu'on trouvera autant d'armes à voler qu'à revendre… Et puis, cette fille m'intrigue énormément…_ Puis Kiyono cria à destination de Neha : _Hé ! La lanterne vivante ?! Ame c'est par là !_

La jeune femme attendit que Neha se retourne avant de lui indiquer une direction.

 _Vu ton désastreux sens de l'orientation, on a pensé que t'accompagner jusqu'à Ame serait plus raisonnable._ Lança joyeusement Yasuha à destination de Neha qui roula des yeux.

 _Je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire de toute façon…_ Souffla Neha.

La jeune femme laissa le duo ouvrir la marche. Maintenant derrière elles, elle prit le temps de les observer. Elles étaient toutes les deux très élégantes, élancées, et aux formes généreuses. Celle à la longue chevelure noire et à la peau de porcelaine portait un très joli yukata* rouge et doré, qu'elle portait comme une veste, retenu par une ceinture dorée et orange. En dessous elle portait un haut en maille et un mini short noir. Aux pieds, elle portait une paire de cuissardes noires à talons aiguilles. C'était une femme très sexy qui savait se mettre en valeur. L'autre femme, celle aux cheveux courts blancs et à la peau métisse, avait un style aussi affirmé mais moins « femme fatale ». Elle portait une veste courte orange et marron avec une manche longue et une manche courte. En dessous elle portait un débardeur orange. A la taille, elle avait une large ceinture de laquelle s'échappaient deux longs morceaux de tissus marrons. Elle portait également un short long noir et des hautes bottes de la même couleur. Elles devaient être assez riches pour porter d'aussi belles tenues, qui avait sûrement dû être faites sur mesure. Comme quoi, le marché ambulant d'armes devait bien rapporter. Neha devrait peut-être y songer un jour… Si jamais les retrouvailles avec son frère se passaient mal, la kunoichi ne se voyait certainement pas revenir à Konoha comme une fleur… Dès qu'elle repensa à Konoha, le visage de Kakashi lui revint aussitôt en tête. Avec toutes ces histoires, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à lui. Que pouvait-il bien faire en ce moment ? Que pouvait-il bien penser de Neha ? Elle espérait tellement qu'il comprenait son choix et à quel point il était difficile mais nécessaire. Plus largement, elle espérait que ses rencontres de Konoha ne pensaient pas son départ comme une trahison. Après tout, Neha n'avait jamais été officiellement une kunoichi de Konoha, elle n'avait donc pas déserté le village. Elle avait juste repris sa route… Mais elle avait quand même l'impression d'avoir profité de la gentillesse du village et son Hokage, avant de partir comme une voleuse…

Neha souffla longuement. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se torturer l'esprit avec tout ça et qu'elle assume pleinement sa décision. Elle devait tourner la page et avancer. Mais elle n'était certainement pas prête à oublier Kakashi. Pourtant il l'avait dit, si elle partait, ils seraient certainement ennemis. Neha avait d'ailleurs était surprise par la facilité avec laquelle le gris avait deviné sa destination.

La kunoichi fut soudainement sortie de ses pensées par la femme aux cheveux noirs.

 _On va arriver dans un petit village dans quelques minutes, on va s'y arrêter pour manger, ce n'est jamais bon de voyager le ventre vide ! Et puis ça va nous permettre de faire plus ample connaissance !_

Sans laisser le temps à Neha de répondre, Yasuha la tira par le bras et marcha avec entrain vers le village.

*Le Yukata est une sorte de kimono, moins élégant, qui se porte/ se portait davantage au quotidien (en gros hein, sinon go google !)

7


	15. Chapitre 14 : Direction Ame

Neha s'assit à table en face de Kiyono et Yasuha, les deux femmes qui avaient décidé de l'accompagner jusqu'à Ame. L'auberge n'était pas très fréquentée et elles furent donc servies en très peu de temps.

 _Bon alors comme ça tu as de la famille à Ame ?_ Lança Kiyono subitement.

Neha, qui avait à peine commencé à manger, s'arrêta tout de suite de mâcher. Elle avala sa bouchée avec difficulté et baissa les yeux, espérant trouver rapidement une réponse qui contournerait la réalité.

En voyant le malaise de la jeune femme, Yasuha se pencha vers son binôme.

 _Ça ne nous regarde pas vraiment Kiyono…_

 _Ben si, on voyage avec elle, on peut bien faire sa connaissance. Et puis, ça m'intéresse. On dit que les frontières d'Ame sont difficilement pénétrables en ce moment. Cela fait quelques années maintenant que le village est dirigé d'une main de fer par un mystérieux type dont personne n'aurait vu le visage, seulement celui de son « Ange messager »… On dit que c'est un village très fort mais avec énormément de failles internes bien cachées… Tu y es déjà allée ?_

Neha écouta attentivement la jeune femme aux cheveux courts. Comme ça, ça ne lui donnait pas très envie de continuer sa route vers Ame. Elle hésita quelques secondes mais se décida finalement à répondre.

 _Non. Enfin, j'y suis née, mes parents y habitaient. Mais ils sont morts et j'ai été emmenée à l'orphelinat de Kusa. J'ai récemment appris que j'avais un frère qui avait survécu et vivait à Ame. C'est tout aussi simple._

La jeune kunoichi se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais aussi simplement résumé son histoire.

Un blanc se créa, tandis que les deux femmes mangeaient avec appétit. Neha en profita pour faire basculer la conversation :

 _Et vous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à me suivre à Ame ? Vous n'aviez pas une autre destination de prévue ?_

 _Nous n'avons jamais vraiment de destination. Et tu nous as un peu fait pitié tout à l'heure… Alors comme nous n'avons jamais visité Ame, on s'est dit que c'était le moment. Et nous pourrons aussi épandre notre marché ! C'est profitable à tout le monde !_ Répondit Yasuha avec entrain.

Etrangement, malgré son sourire, Neha avait du mal à vraiment les croire. Elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez elles. Mais, après tout, la kunoichi avait elle aussi omis de raconter quelques détails de sa « famille » à Ame. Mais elle ne leur faisait tout de même pas confiance. Pas pour le moment.

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement, sans trop de conversations. Et le trio reprit ensuite sa route en direction d'Ame. D'après Yasuha et Kiyono, il leur restait encore trois bonnes journées de marche.

Neha marchait devant, silencieusement, tandis que les deux autres marchaient doucement derrière en chuchotant entre elles. Au début, elle n'avait rien dit. Mais plus cela continuait, plus c'était agaçant. Neha serra les poings et se retourna.

 _Bon c'est quoi le problème là ? Vous vous êtes incrustées dans mon voyage sans que je n'ai vraiment eu le choix et en plus vous restez entre vous à vous faire des messes-basses dans mon dos ! Puisque vous êtes là, autant faire la route dans une bonne ambiance non ?_

Kiyono eu un rictus.

 _C'est vrai qu'on s'est invitées dans ton voyage. Mais seulement en tant que « guides », rien ne nous oblige à te faire la conversation._

Neha vit rouge. Pour qui elle se prenait celle-là ?

 _Tu sais quoi ?_ Intervint Yasuha. _J'ai une idée. Bats-toi contre nous. Si tu gagnes, on s'efforcera d'être plus… sociables. Et on pourra même t'offrir une de nos nombreuses armes ! Mais si tu perds, tu nous fiches la paix jusqu'à Ame._

La kunoichi paru confuse et arqua un sourcil, tandis que le duo échangeait un regard complice.

 _Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, pourquoi vous faites tout ça ? C'est ridicule._

Neha était perdue, elle n'arrivait pas à cerner le duo et ça l'agaçait. Pourquoi des fois elles étaient aimables, elles l'aidaient et après elles étaient infectes et se fichaient complétement d'elle. Neha soupira et leur tourna le dos pour reprendre sa route.

A ce moment, Kiyono dégaina son arc et tira une flèche sur Neha a une vitesse incroyable. Une voix résonna dans la tête de la kunoichi, c'était celle de Tsuki :

 _Attention Neha ! Derrière toi !_

La jeune femme eu alors un réflexe improbable et se pencha sur le côté au dernier moment, évitant de peu la flèche qui passa à quelques millimètres de son visage. Neha n'avait certainement pas envie de perdre son temps dans un combat avec ces deux étranges femmes et continua alors sa route sans se retourner un seul instant.

 _Bats-toi !_ Hurla Kiyono.

Cette dernière retira deux flèches en direction de Neha. La kunoichi ferma les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, ils étaient blancs. Ses tatouages s'illuminèrent dans la seconde qui suivit. Elle se retourna dans un mouvement vif et enchaîna quelques rapides mouvements de bras. Les deux flèches se stoppèrent, alors qu'elles n'étaient qu'à un centimètre du visage de Neha. Elle enchaîna d'autres mouvements étranges, entre les arts martiaux et la danse et les flèches firent soudainement demi-tour à une vitesse incroyable, en direction de Kiyono, qui les évita de justesse en roulant au sol.

 _Vous êtes vraiment sûres de vouloir vous battre contre moi ?_ Demanda froidement Neha, à croire que Tsuki commençait à déteindre sur elle.

 _Oh oui, plus que jamais !_ Répondit Yasuha avec un regard déterminé et un sourire aux lèvres.

Neha positionna ses pieds et ses mains avant d'enchainer des poses qui lancèrent une violente attaque futon sur le duo qui se protégea grâce à un mur de boue créé par Kiyono. Pendant ce temps, Yasuha arriva derrière Neha, armée d'une arbalète. Elle lança une flèche chargée en énergie raïton. Neha l'esquiva de justesse et envoya son attaque futon qui créait des lames tranchantes sur Yasuha. Quelques secondes plus tard, Neha sentit quelque chose passer sous son cou et elle commença à se sentir étouffée. Kiyono était arrivée par derrière et l'étranglait avec la corde de son arc. Neha se pencha brusquement, ramenant Kiyono sur son dos. Une vague d'énergie futon se libéra de son corps et la femme aux cheveux courts lâcha son arc avant de valser en arrière. Tandis que Neha retira l'arc d'autour de son cou en toussant fortement, elle vit Yasuha foncer sur elle en composant des mudras. Neha s'éleva dans les airs à quelques mètres du sol, tendit les bras en direction de chacun des femmes et une bulle d'air les emprisonna.

 _Bon ça suffit maintenant. J'ai gagné, on peut arrêter ?_

Neha attendit l'approbation des deux femmes avant de les relâcher puis de redescendre à terre avant « d'éteindre » ses tatouages et ses yeux.

 _Ils sortent d'où tes pouvoirs ?_ Demanda Kiyono en se relevant.

 _D'une grotte magique. L'interview est terminée. J'ai aucun compte à vous rendre, vous en savez assez sur moi pour me conduire à Ame je pense ? Ah et j'avais pas gagné une arme moi ?_

Kiyono fronça les sourcils et serra les dents.

 _La nuit est en train de tomber, on s'arrête là pour dormir. Yasuha, montre-lui les armes, moi je vais aller chercher de quoi faire un feu de camp._

Neha la regarda s'éloigner en serrant les poings. Quel genre de mystère était cette fille ? et qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être irritable ! La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges cria de rage intérieurement.

 _C'était sympa ce petit combat, dommage qu'il n'ait pas duré très longtemps !_ Lança Yasuha avec un grand sourire quand elle arriva auprès de Neha avec son grand sac remplis d'armes.

 _Vous êtes vraiment étranges…_

 _Je veux bien que nous ne soyons pas très honnêtes mais je pense que toi tu es mal placée pour parler d'étrange ! T'es quand même super bizarre avec tes drôles de pouvoirs !_

 _Comment ça « pas très honnêtes » ?_

 _Notre « marché » d'armes n'est pas très intègre. On escroque les gens, on vole des armes pour les revendre._ Déclara simplement Yasuha, d'un ton calme. _Nous faisons aussi des chasses à la prime. Ou toute sorte de basse besogne qui rapporte de l'argent._

 _Mais pourquoi vous faites ça ? Avec vos compétences, vous feriez de très bonnes kunoichis ?_

 _Tu sais, tous les shinobis ne sont pas forcément très honorables non plus… Et puis, nous avons été bannies de nos villages respectifs, alors on fait ce qu'on peut pour survivre…_

Alors que Neha allait demander à en savoir plus sur leurs vies, Kiyono les interrompit.

 _Yasuha tu as mis où le sac de nourriture ?_

La concernée lui indiqua la réponse puis se retourna vers Neha en chuchotant :

 _Ne parle surtout pas à Kiyono de ce que je t'ai dit, elle me tuerai !_ Puis elle rehaussa la voix. _Bon alors, je peux te proposer quelques armes comme celles-ci, celles-ci, celles-ci, ou encore celles-ci… Oh non je sais ce qui pourrait parfaitement te correspondre !_

Yasuha sortit de son sac deux bâtons noirs en métal. Elle expliqua rapidement à Neha leurs particularités avant de les lui tendre. La kunoichi les pris en main et se sentit tout de suite à l'aise en les manipulant. Selon la jeune femme à la longue chevelure noire, les deux bâtons réagissaient à toute nature de chakra et pouvaient également s'unir pour former un grand bâton.

.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, pour s'occuper lors de ce long trajet, Neha avait passé son temps à s'entrainer à manipuler sa nouvelle arme, à en saisir toutes les subtilités.

La nuit s'était levée et le trio avait établi leur camp. Après le repas, Neha avait recommencé à s'entraîner avec ses bâtons.

 _Neha, tu prends la première ronde._ Face à la moue boudeuse de la jeune femme, Yasuha se justifia _t'inquiète_ , _c'est_ _la dernière nuit, on devrait arriver à Ame avant midi._

La jeune kunoichi souffla mais accepta. La marche l'avait énormément fatigué. Elle s'assit auprès du feu et laissa les deux autres se coucher. Neha continua de manipuler ses bâtons avec lassitude. Au bout d'un moment, elle se décida à aller dans la forêt Tsukuyomi pour rendre visite à Tsuki. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'elle ne s'était pas entraînée avec lui.

A peine fut-elle arrivée dans la forêt, que Tsuki pointa le bout de son nez.

 _Alors comme ça tu as trouvé un nouveau joujou et tu m'abandonnes déjà ?_

 _Arrêtes Tsuki, on dirait que tu es jaloux !_

Le loup détourna le regard mais eu un léger rictus amusé. C'était une petite victoire pour Neha !

 _Mais laisse-moi te proposer quelque chose de plus sérieux avec tes bâtons. C'est un moyen facile d'associer tes attaques et ma puissance. Je vais te montrer…_

Le loup expliqua alors à Neha comment elle pourrait utiliser sa puissance à travers les bâtons, notamment en les maniant de telle ou telle manière.

Mais alors que la jeune femme commençait à saisir toutes les combinaisons possibles et qu'elle pourrait lier à ses propres techniques, Tsuki redressa la tête et ses oreilles semblèrent alertes.

 _Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Neha, quelque chose approche de ton campement…_

Sans qu'elle ne prenne un moment pour réagir, Tsuki lui souffla sur le visage et elle revint à elle dans le monde réel. Neha regarda autour d'elle, mais elle ne vit rien. Elle se concentra pour écouter, mais n'entendit rien de suspect. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Même Tsuki avait eu l'air inquiet -ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer la jeune femme.

Neha s'arma d'un bâton dans chaque poing et activa ses tatouages. Elle fut étonnée de voir que ses armes émirent une lumière bleue semblable à ses tatouages, avec des formes similaires. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'émerveiller sur ce genre de choses, il fallait surveiller les horizons. En se concentrant, Neha remarqua à quel point ses sens étaient décuplés quand elle était sous cette forme. Elle distinguait mieux les formes dans la nuit, ses oreilles triaient parfaitement les informations sonores proches et son odorat était beaucoup plus performants.

Soudain, à travers les arbres elle distingua quelque chose. Un renard. Mais plus il s'approchait, moins Neha trouvait ce renard « normal ». Il dégageait une aura étrange. Comme s'il n'y avait rien d'animal en lui. Etait-ce la menace qu'avait senti Tsuki ?

Le renard continua d'approcher du camp tandis que Neha restait sur ses gardes, sans le quitter un seul instant du regard. L'animal rôda pendant un moment autour du camp et se décida finalement à essayer de voler leur sac de provisions, mais Neha s'interposa.

 _N'y compte même pas…_ Lança la jeune femme au renard, en barrant sa route avec son arme.

L'animal leva la tête vers Neha puis baissa ses oreilles et rentra sa queue entre ses pattes.

 _Ne fais pas la pauvre bête innocente. Qui es-tu ?_

Et là se produisit quelque chose que Neha n'aurait jamais pensé imaginer. Petit à petit, le renard pris une forme humaine. Un homme à la peau mate pris doucement la place de l'animal. D'abord, ses cheveux devinrent roux, ses yeux restèrent ceux de la bête et une aura jaune était visible autour de lui. Puis, quand il se releva, l'aura disparu, ses yeux devinrent vairons, l'un était gris, l'autre était jaune, et enfin ses cheveux courts se colorèrent d'un bleu pastel. Malgré cette détransformation, l'homme restait pour le moins atypique.

 _Je ne suis qu'un pauvre renard affamé !_ Répondit enfin l'homme, d'un air faussement triste.

 _Apparemment pas si renard que ça !_ Rétorqua Neha en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Quand elle remarqua que l'homme se dressait nu face à elle sans aucune pudeur, la confiance de Neha redescendit en flèche et ses joues devinrent rosées, tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de toujours le regarder dans les yeux.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser déstabiliser. Neha pointa le bout de son bâton sous le menton de l'homme.

 _Qui es-tu ? Et que fais-tu ici ?_

L'homme leva les mains, en signe d'innocence.

 _Bon d'accord, pas si renard que ça… Par contre c'est vrai, je suis affamé !_

 _Tu te transformes en renard non ? Tu peux bien aller chasser par toi-même ?_ Demanda Neha en haussant un sourcil, perplexe.

 _Ce… Ce n'est pas trop mon truc la chasse…_

Neha se massa le front avec ses mains, complétement exaspérée.

 _On en rencontre de drôles de phénomènes sur cette route…_ Soupira la jeune femme. _Eh bien nous aussi on a besoin de manger, et on est trois, alors va te trouver à manger ailleurs !_

 _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…_

 _C'est pas mon problème, renard. Va-t'en._

Neha le menaça avec son arme, afin de le persuader à partir.

 _Eh, tu es une kunoichi, pas vrai ? Tu veux qu'on s'affronte ? Et si je gagne, j'ai le droit de récupérer un peu de nourriture !_

 _Ohlala mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir vous battre ?_ Soupira Neha, l'air épuisée.

Sans même que la jeune femme ne donne une réponse quelconque à l'homme-renard, ce dernier vint se battre au corps à corps. Neha, surprise, tenta de se défendre comme elle pouvait. De plus, l'homme utilisait une technique vraiment particulière pour se battre **(nda : je vous laisse découvrir le Wing Chun en tapant « The Grandmaster – Train scene » sur youtube)**. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça. C'était très compliqué de riposter de n'importe quelle manière, il ne laissait à Neha aucun temps de répit. Il retournait toujours la force de Neha contre elle et dès qu'il attaquait ses coups étaient d'une puissance phénoménale.

Et en très peu de temps, Neha se retrouva maintenue à terre par l'homme-renard.

 _J'en connais un qui va pouvoir bien manger ce soir !_ s'exclama l'homme avant de rire avec fierté.

Neha râla et poussa l'homme pour se relever en époussetant ses vêtements.

 _Tu n'auras le droit qu'à trois fruits, c'est d'accord ?_

L'homme acquiesça, toujours son air espiègle sur le visage.

Alors que Neha fouillait dans leur sac de provisions, l'homme-renard passa derrière elle et lui prit ses bâtons sans même qu'elle ne le sente, et commença à les manipuler.

 _C'est marrant ces trucs, ça sert à quoi ?_

Neha se retourna et le vit jouer avec ses armes. Elle s'énerva et fonça sur l'homme afin de récupérer ses bâtons.

 _Ce sont MES armes alors n'y touche pas !_

 _Ça ? une arme ? pfff, n'importe quoi gamine._

Et sur ces mots, l'homme jeta les bâtons derrière lui qui tombèrent dans un ruisseau. Neha vit rouge. Elle courut jusqu'au ruisseau et les récupéra avant qu'ils ne puissent être emportés par le courant.

Pendant ce temps, l'homme reprit sa forme de renard et vola le sac de nourriture, disparaissant rapidement à travers les arbres.

Quand Neha revint sur ses pas, trempée et frigorifiée, elle remarqua la disparition de l'homme et du sac et soupira avec agacement.

 _Adieu le petit déjeuner de demain matin…_

.

Le lendemain matin, c'est donc le ventre vide que le trio reprit sa route en direction de Ame. Un concert d'estomacs gargouillant les accompagna alors jusqu'aux portes de la ville, où elles arrivèrent, sur les coups de midi.

 _Voilà Neha, nous y sommes, bienvenue à Ame !_ Glissa Yasuha à Neha.

 **. . . . .**

La veille au soir, Kakashi avait retrouvé Jiraya dans un restaurant de Konoha. L'ermite, en voyant l'état déplorable dans lequel était le gris, lui avait proposé une petite soirée entre hommes. Kakashi s'y été rendu sans beaucoup de convictions, mains dans les poches, le pas traînant et le regard fixé sur le sol. Jiraya, fidèle à lui-même était enjoué, sûrement un peu trop. Il parlait fort et riait beaucoup trop fort. Kakashi s'installa à table avec lui, l'air toujours aussi dépité. Malgré son masque, Jiraya n'eut pas de mal à le voir.

 _Kakashi… Que se passe-t-il ?_ Demanda l'ermite, plus sérieux que jamais.

 _Nous y voilà…_ Soupira Kakashi.

 _En même temps tu devais t'y attendre ! C'est en voyant ta tronche cet après-midi que je t'ai proposé de sortir un peu ! Maintenant que tu es venu, tu vas devoir me dire ce qu'il y a !_

La conversation des deux hommes fut coupée par l'intervention d'une serveuse qui vint leur remplir leurs verres d'un alcool inconnu. Elle repartit sans un mot.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Demanda Kakashi en prenant le verre avec précaution, avant d'en sentir l'arôme. En voyant la légère grimace du gris, Jiraya émit un petit rire.

 _Du sh_ _ō_ _ch_ _ū_ _._ Répondit simplement Jiraya avec un léger sourire en coin tandis qu'il prenait une petite gorgée de son verre.

Kakashi arqua un sourcil en regardant l'ermite.

 _Tu m'as fait venir ici pour boire ou quoi ? Je suis pas sûr que « boire pour oublier » soit forcément très efficace tu sais…_

 _Je compte bien te faire repartir d'ici complétement ivre !_

 _Eh bien ça risque de fonctionner si tu commences la soirée aussi fortement !_

Jiraya se mit à rire généreusement.

 _Et je sais que ça ouvrira un peu plus ton cœur Kakashi. Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, je sais que sans ça tu ne me raconteras jamais tes problèmes._

 _Tu sais qu'en me dévoilant tes plans si vite, je ne vais sûrement pas jouer le jeu ?_

 _Oh si mon petit Kakashi, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu vas boire ! Même si je dois en venir à la force ! On a tous besoin de décompresser et de se lâcher de temps en temps !_

L'obstination de Jiraya amusa Kakashi qui se mit à rire de désespoir en secouant la tête.

 _Allez, à la nôtre !_ Lança Kakashi en levant son verre.

Les deux hommes trinquèrent et burent leur breuvage d'un trait. Alors que la boisson provoqua à Kakashi une mine de dégoût, Jiraya, lui, ne broncha pas du tout, le degré de l'alcool ne semblait pas du tout l'atteindre.

 _Va falloir t'endurcir mon cher Kakashi !_

En effet, le plus jeune des deux n'avait jamais été un grand adepte de l'alcool et n'avait donc pas l'habitude de boire. Mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se laissa entrainer par son aîné dans la découverte de toutes sortes d'alcools pendant le repas. Au fur et à mesure, Kakashi se détendit, oubliant ses idées noires pour rire joyeusement avec l'ermite. Il se sentait bien. L'étrange sensation de flottement en lui, lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Une sensation nouvelle, de légèreté et de naïveté la plus totale. C'était agréable. Ne plus ressentir que de la joie et de seulement profiter du moment présent.

 _Allez Kakashi, finit ton verre et je t'emmène dans mon endroit préféré à Konoha…_

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil mais haussa finalement les épaules avant de boire le fond de son verre.

Après être sortis du restaurant, Kakashi se laissa guider par Jiraya, sans prêter attention à la route qu'ils empruntèrent, ni même au bâtiment dans lequel ils entrèrent. Une fois à l'intérieur, le jeune homme dû plisser les yeux. Il faisait sombre, mais des néons aux couleurs crues éclairaient un minimum la pièce. Après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux, il vit plusieurs belles femmes, en courtes tenues, danser au milieu de la salle, autour de tables ou sur des barres à la verticale.

Kakashi se frotta le front avec ses mains.

 _Bah alors mon vieux, réveille-toi ! La soirée ne fait que commencer !_ Lança Jiraya.

 _C'est que… Jiraya, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… Je n'aime pas trop ce genre d'endroit…_

L'ermite donna une bonne tape dans le dos de Kakashi.

 _Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu avais déjà testé !_

Sans laisser le temps à Kakashi de répondre quoi que ce soit, Jiraya le guida à une table vide et le laissa s'installer sur les banquettes en cuir. Un serveur leur apporta le « cocktail de bienvenue », sûrement à cause de Jiraya qui avait crié un peu trop fort que c'était le « baptême » de Kakashi.

Très vite, plusieurs femmes vinrent se placer autour de l'ermite, qui les laissa s'approcher avec grand plaisir.

Kakashi observait la scène qui se déroulait à quelques petits mètres de lui. Il commençait à trop sentir l'alcool en lui, sa tête lui tournait beaucoup trop, il ne pensait à rien, il laissait juste sa tête se remplir de la musique qui emplissait les lieux. Il regarda autour de lui, sans prêter particulièrement attention à ce qu'il se passait. Mais soudain, son regard s'arrêta sur une jeune femme qui dansait au centre de la grande salle, dos à lui. Sa longue chevelure rouge accompagnait parfaitement le mouvement de son corps qui ondulait au rythme de la musique. Ce corps dansant était si hypnotisant que Kakashi ne put en détacher le regard. Quand la jeune femme se retourna, son regard croisa aussitôt celui de Kakashi. Surprise, mais audacieuse, elle soutenu le regard du gris. Envoutante et séduisante, la jeune femme continua de danser mais cette fois-ci à destination de Kakashi. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux. Ses cheveux, ses courbes, les traits de son visage, tout lui faisait penser à une unique personne. Il avait l'impression de la voir.

La jeune femme, l'air aguicheur et confiant, marcha jusqu'à Kakashi et vint s'asseoir sensuellement à califourchon sur ses genoux. Elle continua d'onduler son corps sur la musique sans lâcher un seul instant Kakashi du regard. Elle prit les mains du gris et les guida le long de ses cuisses et ses fesses dénudées tandis qu'elle venait lui embrasser passionnément le cou.

9


End file.
